


It's Just In!

by PhoenixScribe90



Series: A Crossover Trilogy [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about how the super natural upset the balance of the Upper East Side. You know you love it, XOXO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vampire in the Upper East Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Please be easy on me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months after the wedding everyone went back to their respective lives. Jenny finally cleaned up her act and moved back to the Upper East Side to finish setting up her business, right beside her new/old sister-in-law Serena.
> 
> Jenny calls Serena's phone about 20 times before she picks up.
> 
> "Serena, please tell me you went to the bank and signed the papers for the building?" Jenny huffed. "And why the hell aren't you answering your phone?"
> 
> "Jenny, sweetie, I got everything under control." Serena sighed and rolled her eyes.
> 
> "I know you are rolling your eyes, and I advise you not to." Jenny stated with venom.
> 
> "Anyways, have you heard from your brother?"
> 
> "Umm. Do I look like his wife? I should be asking you that."
> 
> Serena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Why did she decide to work with Jenny? Just because Jenny took away the goth doesn't mean she wasn't less annoying. But, Jenny did have a point, why didn't I know where my own husband was?
> 
> "Jenny, I will see you in about an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited chapter, thanks to my friend Ciara.

Five months after the wedding everyone went back to their respective lives. Jenny finally cleaned up her act and moved back to the Upper East Side to finish setting up her business, right beside her new/old sister-in-law Serena.

Jenny calls Serena's phone about 20 times before she picks up.

"Serena, please tell me you went to the bank and signed the papers for the building?" Jenny huffed. "And why the hell aren't you answering your phone?"

"Jenny, sweetie, I got everything under control." Serena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know you are rolling your eyes, and I advise you not to." Jenny stated with venom.

"Anyways, have you heard from your brother?"

"Umm. Do I look like his wife? I should be asking you that."

Serena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Why did she decide to work with Jenny? Just because Jenny took away the goth doesn't mean she wasn't less annoying. But, Jenny did have a point, why didn't I know where my own husband was?

"Jenny, I will see you in about an hour."

"Get your blonde, high-maintenance ass down to the office!" Jenny yelled. Why the hell am I working with someone with no type of work ethic? This bitch doesn't even know how to sharpen a pencil without a maid, or anyone running by her side, let along help run a business. She went to school for about a semester and a half and dropped out! I'm fucking screwed.

Jenny walks into the office and logs on to Gossip Girl. Even though she knew Dan was GG, she wanted to know the 411 on what's going on in the world.

GG: Spotted "E" holding hands with a new guy, and his name isn't Elliot!

Jenny gasped and picked up her phone. She dialed Eric's number so fast she probably broke her fingers as well as her freshly manicured nails. The phone rings about 3 times before he answers.

"What the hell is GG talking about?!" Jenny screamed. "How can you not tell me you are dating someone else?" Not giving Eric a chance to answer. "I thought we were close Eric, and don't keep secrets."

"Jenny--"

"Yeah!"

"Calm the fuck down"

Jenny rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"OK, so tell me. What's going on, what happened to Elliot?"

"Elliot dumped me for a girl. He said, 'what we had was fun, but the fun was over, and that he was ready to start a family', can you believe that shit? We are only 23 years old, and he wants a family."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jenny gets up and starts pacing the floor. As she is pacing, she trips over her 9 inch stiletto Dolce and Gabbana heels. Shit! That fucking hurt like hell.

"This relationship is still new between us, and I didn't want to jinx it."

"What's his name?"

"You will find out when I return home, in about 2 weeks."

"Two weeks, are you fucking kidding me?" Jenny contemplated throwing her iMac at the wall, but decided that was a horrible idea because she didn't back up anything, and would probably get yelled at my Serena, again.

"Jen, please, don't start with this OK?" Eric said in aggravation. "How was school by the way? I heard you graduated."

"Yeah. Dad threw me this huge, bad-ass party. I wish you could have made it, but you were to busy boo-loving to even make it to your sister's birthday party."

"Actually, I had a 25 page paper due on the "History of Communism" for my business ethics class.

"Are you at least coming to my father's coming out party?"

"Coming out? As in--?

"Yes, my father came out as bi, and has a cute boyfriend too."

"What's the boyfriend's name?"

"You will have to see when you come, now won't you?"

"You bitch!"

The door opened and all you hear are high heeled footsteps approaching Jenny.

"Jenny, I'm here."

"I have to go Eric, Serena is here."

"Tell my sis, I said 'hey'" he said flamboyantly

Jenny told Serena what Eric had said and hung up. She also asked Serena about the new GG blast. Serena logs on through her phone and reads the blast about Eric. Serena eyes get wide and her mouth drops open.

"When did this happen?" Serena said looking confused.

"Apparently, after Elliot dumped him for a, wait for it-- wife."

Serena's look changed from confusion to shock. She just stares at Jenny, then the phone, back to Jenny. "Why didn't he tell any of us?"

"I guess he didn't want to burden us, Serena." Jenny frowned. "Since we were busy starting the business, Dan is on his book tour, my father is on his music tour, your mom and dad are on their honeymoon, Nate is with his new beau--"

Serena face was stuck at shocked. She wanted Jenny to repeat the last word, but couldn't bring her self to ask. She said "beau" didn't she? "Are you OK, S?"

"Yeah. Just trying to process everything is all."

"Which part?

"Everything. Eric, and now Nate."

"Where were you when Nate came out to everyone?"

"When he came out?"

"Yeah around the same time my dad came out, at the Christmas Party?"  
Last Christmas...

The party was held at Rufus' new condo. The place was decorated in red and green for the holidays. The tree was as tall as the ceiling, which itself was about 4 stories high, and wide enough to take up a whole corner of the living room. The music was festive and loud, and people took up every square inch of the downstairs part of the condo.

Rufus snuck out the party and headed upstairs where he was greeted by his new lover, and it wasn't a girl. Rufus didn't know how long he had these feelings for men, but him being single for a period of almost 2 years had him doing a lot of thinking. 

"When will I get to meet your friends and family?"

"Actually, tonight, if you want to. I was planning on coming out tonight anyways to keep Dan, Eric, Jenny, and Serena from setting me up with random women." Rufus laughed. "They have no taste whatsoever."

"Do you think they will be mad, you know about all of this?" Rufus' boyfriend asked. "I don't want you to lose them because of this."

"My kids are pretty open-minded, and besides it's my life and I can do with it what I please."

"It's not always so black and white, Rufus."

"Shut up and give me a kiss already." Rufus then kisses the young man, like the kiss was needed to keep Rufus alive. The need and hunger was far from being fed, but Rufus had a party going on to get back to. The werewolf stopped kissing Rufus long enough to hear footsteps.

"What's wrong?"

"Footsteps. Someone is coming this way."

The two men let go of each other and fixed each others outfits. Rufus couldn't help it, and the two men returned to the long passionate kissing that they longed for all night. Rufus was moaning to the point where both men were ready to rip each others' clothes off.

Moments later Jenny barges through the door- both men half naked. Rufus in boxers, and his boyfriend in a jockstrap. Fuck! The two men looked at each other

"Oh my God! Oh my-- oh my--- ew!" Jenny said in shock and disbelieve with a hint of disgust. It was her father after all, and she seen an image that wanted to make her burn her retinas.

"Jenny, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Dad, I don't care if you are gay--"

"I'm Bi, Jen" Rufus corrected.

"Gay, Bi, whatever! You like men and I'm OK with that. Just why with him."

"Jenny, he's actually a great guy and all." Rufus starts to get dressed, he trips trying to put his pants on. Jenny and Rufus' bf start to giggle. Rufus' face turns beet red as he groans in pain. OMG! I just fell in front of my daughter, HALF NAKED, I might add! Can this night get any worst!

"Jenny?" Dan called from the hallway.

"Fuck me hard! Are you kidding me?" Rufus cries. "When I want you kids, y'all never come, but when I want alone time, you guys manage to show up at the wrong time."

Dan walks in the room with his eyebrows raised in question and confusion. He looks at his dad, who's on the floor, Jenny, and the mystery guy , in nothing but a jockstrap.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dan laughs. Dan then points to Rufus' boyfriend. "I'm sorry who are you?"

The man looks at Rufus in panic. He didn't know what to say because he didn't want to out Rufus, but how was he going to explain the both of them practically naked. "He's my boyfriend, Dan." Rufus said in one big hushed, rush.

"Come again." Dan asked to understand what his father had said.

"You heard right, he's my boyfriend."

"Huh. Nice to meet you I'm Dan." He extends his hand. The man extends his hand back and gave a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Dan. I'm Peter Hale."

"As in the Hale family? From Beacon Hills?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, that's where I'm from."

"Your family is famous, well, kind of anyways." Jenny reaches into her cell phone and logs on to GG. She then shows Peter the GG blast about his family. "Six years ago your family was in a fire, and GG decided to send a blast out to anyone who had information about the fire, but unfortunately, no one came forth."

Rufus looked at Dan. Dan looked at Rufus. Peter lowered his head in pain. Rufus grabbed his hand and starts to rub his arm.

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Dan asked.

"Kate Argent."

"OMG, a girl named Allison Argent, went to Constance before moving. No one knows where, but I guess I have some kind of clue, now." Jenny explained. "She said her dad worked for security or something along those lines. Poor girl always stayed to herself."

"It's a good thing too. That family is psycho, especially Gerald Argent."

Dan scrunched his face. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because--" Jenny snapped her fingers. "He's the guy who is bleeding black blood. Eww!" Jenny shivered. "It was all over the news. Serena's dad, William Van Der Woodsen was sent to Beacon Hills to do some research."

Peter face starts to show worry. They know a lot about Beacon Hills. God, I pray they don't find out about my past, or I could lose Rufus forever.

"Well, come on guys," Rufus says as he buttons his shirt. "We have a party to get to."

Peter finishes getting dress, and Dan and Jenny leave the room. They walk down the hall. "So, how do you feel about dad liking penis?" Jenny laughs at Dan's facial expression.

Dan looks as if he saw a ghost. His face turned white, the little color he had flushed his skin, and his mouth hung open. Dan felt dizzy, he stumbled on the first two stairs.

"Dan, are you OK?"

"Yeah. Just haven't eating all day." That part was true, Dan hadn't eaten all day, but why he felt so dizzy is because his dad was with a guy, and this brought up emotions in Dan that he thought he suppressed.

Nate Archibald brought Dan out of his thoughts. Nate was approximately 5'10 if not taller. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and nice lips. Dan wanted him so bad, but he just kept his feelings under wraps.

"Yo, Dan." Nate pats Dan on the back. "You OK, man? You look a little paler than usual?"

"Um. Yeah, man. Just a lot happened in one day." Just fucking kiss me already, Nate! Dan smiles and Nate extends his hand to help him up. God, his hands are so soft, I wonder how they would feel on my body, my dick, I want to find out so bad. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Where's the host of the party?"

Rufus then appears at the top of the stairs. "Here I am!" Rufus laughs.

"There he is, the man of the hour." Nate walks up and hugs Rufus. "Congrats on the number one album. It was great by the way!"

"Thanks, Nate. I appreciate it."

Rufus looked at Dan. Please, don't be a dick and tell anyone. I'm not ready for everyone to know. Dan nodded like he knew what his father was thinking. His father smiled, and then his expression changed to worry. Dan looked in the direction his father did, and it was at Jenny.

"I will talk to her, don't worry."  
"Thanks, Dan."

Dan walked over to Jenny leaving Nate, Rufus, and Peter alone. Nate then looked at Peter. "Who's that guy?" Nate whispered to Rufus.

"It's a complicated story."

"Gotcha. Well then. I guess I'll see you downstairs. By the way, he's cute and great for you Rufus."

Rufus eyes got wide. "How did you--?"

Nate laughs and winks. "I'm Nate." Extends his hand to Peter.

"Peter." Peter shakes his hand.

"Peter-"

Peter nods.

"Rufus is a great guy. He's been through a lot in the past years, and he needs someone who will be there for the rough times as well as the good. He's big on honesty."

Honesty, the word stung Peter in the heart. He didn't want to lie to Rufus, but somethings shouldn't be told.

"Wait, you said he was cute." Rufus smiled at Nate slyly.

Fuck. I can't believe I said that. "And?" Nate shrugged. "What? I'm comfortable with myself."

"No judgment here." Rufus puts up his hands as if he's surrendering and laughs.

The two laughs and head downstairs to attend to the party. Peter is a little hesitant and doesn't move.

"Hey, babe are you OK?" Rufus asked walking to Peter. He then grabs Peter into a hug. "Hey, they will love you, and I know they will because I love you." He whispers into Peter's ear.

Peter nods and then follows Rufus downstairs to the party. Nate later then runs into Jenny.

"Hey, Lady Humphrey!" He hugs Jenny.

"Nate! OMG! It's great seeing you! How have you been?" Nate then let's go.

"Good, good. How about you?"

"I'm great! I'm graduating soon and I am looking to start my own business, my own clothing line." Jenny screeched.

"That's awesome!" Nate smiled and then looked around the room.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm sorry didn't mean to be rude, I'm actually looking for Dan." Nate then searches the crowd for Dan while trying to pay attention to Jenny at the same time.

"He's by the punch." Jenny laughs.

"Man, he looks so cute today." He thought he said it in his mind, and by the look of Jenny's face, it registered that she heard what he said. "Jen--"

"No judgment here."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Nate laughs and puts his hand on his neck. His face then flushes to a bright red. Kill me, now!! "Hey, Jen. I'm not out yet, so can we keep this under wraps?"

Jenny "zips" her lips shut and smile. "Dan's, not gay by the way. He's in love with Serena, and only her."

"What is it about her that every guy likes? I mean she has nothing to really offer. She's spoiled and she gets her way every single time!" Nate said getting annoyed at the thought that Serena has such a grip on Dan's heart. He deserved his heart, not the round the town, druggie, whore.

"She's easy!" Jenny spit out. Jenny laughed at her statement. She remembered the time when Serena went on a partying binge, practically embarrassing her family, and Jenny's too because Rufus was married to Lily at the time. Ew!

What did Dan really see in her? I mean the girl was the definition of a train-wreck, home wrecking slore, and Jenny hated everything about her. Why did he ever have to meet her, and bring him down?

"Exactly, if Dan likes then easy I can be." He looked at Jenny with the most serious face ever.

"Nate. Honey, don't sound desperate." Jenny rolls her eyes.  
Serena looks at Jenny in confusion. She didn't know Nate hated her, and let alone wanted her man. Who the fuck does Nate think he is? She walks over to her desk, and takes a seat. Trying not to look hurt or sound angry.

"I didn't know Nate hated me, or wanted Dan." Serena said dryly.

"Well, maybe that's why he didn't look for you when he came out to everyone at the party." Jenny snickers. She loved that Serena was hurt, and that for once she was getting what she deserves.

"Well, let's get to work."

Jenny nods and heads back to her desk. Then, an email from Eric pops up on her computer screen.

Jenny,  
Hey, I got an email from mom. She told me to tell you, come downstairs and meet her outside. She has something important for the business . She tried to get in touch with you, and she couldn't. So she emailed me, and I emailing you.  
Eric

That's weird. Why wouldn't she just had called me if she needed to get in contact with me?

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to get something from your mother. Apparently, she needs to give me something?" Jenny said unsure of the situation.

Jenny heads downstairs and sees no one in the lobby. She looks again, and still no one. Dammit, Lily! This is why I can't stand you sometimes. Wasting my time! When Jenny turned around, Eric was there with a good-looking young man. Jenny studied the young man. He was a bit pale, about 5'11", and he had distinct features. He had a beautiful smile, and he looked good with Eric.

"Hey, Ms. Humphrey." Eric came up to hug Jenny.

"Hello Mr. VD!"

The young man with Eric snickered. Eric gave him the look of death. The young man stuck out his tongue and extended his hand to Jenny.

"Stefan." Stefan said in a sexy, husky voice.

"Jenny"

"How did y'all meet?" Jenny turned to Eric.

"At a party. Me and my friends from school decided to go to Mystic Falls, Virgina. I was a little lost and he found me. He showed me around, and I started to fall for him. I transferred to a school down there, and the rest was history."

"Wow. How long have y'all been together?"

"Two years. After I graduated, I wanted to come back home, and he decided nothing was keeping him there. So, he tagged along."

"Wow. Stefan was it?" Jenny asked.

Stefan nodded.

"No family?"

"My ex-girlfriend decided that my brother was the better choice, and chose him." Stefan frowned. Then in that instant he smiled. "Then I found Eric, and didn't care to stick around to watch Elena and Damon's love story."

"Welcome to the family!" She took Stefan into a bear hug.

"Thank you." Stefan nodded and then smiled at Eric, and gave him a kiss.


	2. Blood, Lust, and Gossip Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Peter starts to get CLOSE. Eric and Stefan relationship hits a SNAG, and GG is back?
> 
> *Edited*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny vs. Blair part two will happen. Lily has a secret she's been hiding from Rufus. Dan and Nate's relationship will be strained, or maybe not. One things for sure GG will be there to make sure she gets it all.

Blood. I need blood. Stefan's hunger was calling to him. He needed to feed it, and human food wouldn't do. Stefan was losing his mind. All he could think about was drinking the blood of the man lying next to him. 'Control yourself, Stefan. You can do this.' Stefan gets out the bed, and walks to the kitchen to see if he could find something to drink, something strong! He walks past Dan in the kitchen.

"Hey man, I'm Dan." Dan says reaching out to Stefan.

"Stefan."

The two men then stare at each other in silence.

"So, who do you know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Umm. This is Jenny's apartment, and I've never seen you before. Who do you know?"

"Eric. We're kind of dating."

"Cool. Just don't hurt him because his sister, my wife, Serena, will kind of kill you."

Stefan laughs. 'Only if I could die.' "I'll be sure not to get on her bad side."

"Hey, are you doing anything later?"

Stefan shakes his head.

"Perfect! You can meet Serena and the rest of the gang. Beware of Blair, she can be a bitch, especially to outsiders, and the poor."

"Well, I'm pretty wealthy. My family owned a mill company back in Mystic Falls."

"Isn't that in Virginia?"

"Yes, sir." Damn, he's a nosey one!

"Hmm. Why the move?"

Because of your hot ass brother. "My ex-girl decided that my brother was better for her, and when Eric asked me to move to NY with him, I decided what the hell."

"Damn, got to be tough! Well, man I have to go, but I will see you around 7-ish." Dan said rushing out the door, leaving the other man no time to respond.

A few seconds later a yarn and a stretching grunt is heard. Stefan sniffed the air, and knew it was Eric.

"Well, look who graced me with his presence." And a presence it was. Eric has grew his hair to a mini curly Afro. He had a slender, but fit physique, with a treasure trail from his navel to his pubes. And did Stefan love it.

Eric gave Stefan a glare of death, and smiled. He walked over to the man, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Eww guys, not in the kitchen!" Jenny joked. "People, mainly me, have to eat there."

Eric stopped kissing Stefan and felt a void where Stefan's body heat was. It's only been a couple of seconds and Eric felt like he couldn't breathe without Stefan's lips and body near his. Not only did he hate that feeling, but hated Jenny too. This was her fault for interrupting their moment.

Jenny started breakfast, and the other two sat at the kitchen bar. The three engaged in conversation from fashion, to politics, and even the supernatural. Stefan was quite surprised that the two was aware of the supernatural. Stefan looked at Jenny. There's something about her aura, I sensed it on Dan too. Weird. They aren't human, but at the same time, they are. As Jenny was making the plates, her phone rang.

Brittany Spears song "Work Bitch" started to play. Jenny went to get her phone, and an angry text from Serena was the first thing she saw.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO YESTERDAY?! YOU LEFT ME WITH ALL THE MEETINGS, AND YOU HAD ALL THE PAPERWORK, OR DID YOUR DUMB-ASS FORGET?"

Jenny deleted the message and sat it on the table and resumed making the plates. Stefan gave a smirk, this smirk would have killed 1000 puppies.

"What?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Who was that?" Eric smiled. He went for the phone, but Jenny's quick reflexes got to it first.

"Just Serena. She's mad about the meeting yesterday, because she is helpless without me apparently."

Eric sighs and shakes his head. "She still relies on everyone for everything. That is damn sad if you ask me."

"Dan said something about meeting her today, with some gang?" Stefan interrupted. "Is she someone I want to meet?"

"Look babe, she's not bad. I love my sister, but she always gets away with everything, and always has someone bail her out of trouble. She's one of those people where everything seems to fall into her lap, and everyone is sick of it."

"So, she's one of those girls. Got it."

"Yeah, she always has something to say about everything, and tends to get mad when you tell her the truth." Jenny said harshly.

"Like, Dan's book "Inside," told her the truth about herself. She got upset about it, and decided to runaway..."

"She loves to runaway." Jenny laughs cutting Eric off. "If she was a Pokemon, her special ability would be 'runaway.'"

"Anyway, Jenny," Eric stops, and laughs. "You are so wrong for that. Anyway, Dan literally had to track her down so she wouldn't leave, and explain to her what he meant about what he wrote. I wouldn't have done it, but he loves the girl."

"Huh." Stefan replied. "What was said about her?"

"Read the book. It's really good. It told me a lot about myself. I was into this whole Goth scene, and liked pushing everyone away. I even sold drugs."

"Whaa--?" Stefan said in complete shock.

"Listen, babe." Eric said tapping his arm.

"I even lost my virginity to Chuck Bass." Jenny said embarrassed. She remembered that night when she was at her lowest point, and she felt the world was against her. The banishment after Blair found out was the best thing for her, because it gave her some time to return to herself.

"Was he good?" Eric interrupted her train of thought.

"What?" Jenny almost chokes on her drink. Dan and Stefan just blankly stares at Eric. Jenny made the" Why the fuck would you ask that face?"

"Was it good, because I heard rumors from both sexes that Chuck is good."

"Yeah. It was the most pleasant experience of my fucking life. I came about 20 times!"  
Dumbass. Jenny gave Eric a disappointed look.

"Just asked a question. Sheesh, not my fault you slept with him." Eric spit back. Jenny looked at Eric, and ran towards her bedroom in tears.

SMACK! Stefan smacked Eric in the back of the head. Eric deserved more than that, he shook his head in disappointment. Eric bowed his head down and started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Don't give me that look, Stefan." Eric said feeling the guilt from what he just said. At least he had a conscious. 

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Stefan said, getting up to go after Jenny.

Stefan left Eric sitting there like the jackass he felt like at the moment. He meant it as a joke to lighten up the mood, but he realized that wasn't the smartest thing to do. He sighed and went to heat up his food. He wasn't ready to face Jenny, but would intervene. She was a funny one, Fate. Jenny walks back into the kitchen. 

"Jenny, I was an ass. I'm..."

"You're forgiven. Even though I was at my low point, the sex was amazing. The rumors are true. He knows how to use his mouth!"

"Makes me want to try him out." Eric joked.

"If you want him dead, then go ahead." Stefan said staring at Eric with a grin on his face.

"Then, I guess I should sleep with him." He said and looked at Jenny.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jenny chanted.

*****

Stefan laughed. The three finished their breakfast, showered, and headed to the mall. Jenny complained on how Stefan needed a new wardrobe, and that he was not going around town with her and her brother looking like 3 year ago clearance racks. They ran into Blair and Chuck in the Waldorf Clothing Store. Jenny fled to the men's department.

"E, is that you?" Blair yelled.

"Blair!" Eric ran, and gave her an air kiss.

"Eric." Chuck said in a husky voice.

"Chuck." Eric extended his hand for a handshake, but Chuck pulled him into a hug. "Sorry about your dad, by the way."

"It's fine. Life was better without him anyways." Chuck turned to an idly waiting Stefan. "Who's the cute guy you are with?"

"He looks like he was banned from the sun. He needs a tan, his haircut is outdated, and let's not get started on the clothes."

"Look, Bitch, you aren't going to clown my man. He looks great. I don't care what you or Jenny..."

"Lady Humphrey is back in town?" Chuck smiled with glee.

"You would love to see that..."

"What, Blair?" Jenny said from behind Blair. "Mad because everyone knows that Chuck took my virginity?" Jenny started to walk up to Blair. "That 'exile' changed me a lot, and taught me somethings, but it only takes one second for me to become the bitch I used to be." Jenny just stared. "Oh, and I will kick your ass too, because I actually learned to street fight while I was away."

Blair just stood there. Jenny smelled the fear on her. Blair's heartbeat jumped to an alarming rate. Jenny was going to use this to have fun. Jenny walked up slowly to Blair. Blair tried hard to save face, but Jenny knew that she was scared out of her rich girl mind.

"Humphrey, I don't have time for this. I am a lady, and I don't resort to violence." Blair replied smugly.

"Blair, no one is going to jail for you. Come on guys, we have to go before Blair wets her $2000 dress."

Blair looked as Stefan, Jenny, and Eric disappear into the store.

"Ugh. Mother-chucker, who does she think she is?" Blair complained.

Jenny walked passed Blair, and she flinches. Jenny laughed and turned to Stefan and yelled, "What size do you wear Stefan?" 

"I wear 32 waist, and 34 length, my shirts are large." Stefan yelled from the other side of the store.

Jenny then came back with about 10 shirts and five pairs of jeans, and shoved them into Stefan's arms so he can try them on. About an hour and a half later, Stefan walked about with 15 shirt and 10 pairs of jeans. The three decided to go to a restaurant where they ran into Nate.

Nate walks up to the trio. "Can I join you guys? It's better than eating alone."

"Stefan, do you mind if our friend, Nate, joins us?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"OMG! Eric, where are your manners? He's your man! Intro!" Jenny jumps down Eric's throat.

"Sorry, Nate, this is Stefan. Stefan this is Nate."

"Nice to meet you, Nate."

"Likewise." The two men shook hands and waited for the hostess to seat them.

*****

Back in Brooklyn, Rufus and Peter was at a studio session. Peter yawned and wanted to go home. Rufus nuzzled Peter's neck, and it took only seconds for Peter's dick to respond to the touch.

"Rufus, did you want us to do that again?" The band asked.

Rufus gave them a dumbfounded look. Then his face turned red, and he looked at Peter. For a second he forgot that he was at a studio session. "Uh, that was good. You guys can take 5... hours."

The guys chuckle. "Just text us when you two are done."

Rufus blushed harder. Then, he cleared his throat. "Thanks, um, yeah." The air was awkward. Rufus burst out laughing, and the band left. All that was in the room was Rufus, Peter, and pure lust in the air. Peter grabbed Rufus, and pulled him into a much needed kiss. Peter could feel his hunger being slowly fed. Goodness, Rufus tastes so good. I wonder what the rest of him tastes like. In that instant, Rufus took off his shirt exposing a thin man with light chest hair, and a nice hairy treasure trail that made Peter's mouth water.

"Rufus, I need you now!" Peter said impatiently.

"Strip. Now." Rufus demanded. Peter did what he was told. Peter stood there, moderate chest hair. "Now pants." Again, Peter did what he was told and stripped to his underwear, which had a huge wet stain on the front. Rufus did what any guy would do in that situation, ripped Peter's briefs to shreds.

"I kind of needed those, babe."

"Not anymore you don't"

"I love how you think. So hot ri..." Rufus kissed him, feeling him. Rufus himself stripped naked, leaking all over the floor. Peter then bent down on his knees, and licked the pre-cum off of Rufus' dick. Rufus starts to groan, and grabs Peter's head forcing him to deep throat. Peter surprisingly didn't gag or miss a beat. Rufus was close to coming and he wanted to taste Peter.

"Wait, Pete."

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Peter questioned as he gasped for air.

"No. I wanted to taste you though." Peter's dick jumped at the thought of Rufus blowing him. Knock. Knock. Knock. Who ever this was going to die, hardcore! "Who is it?" Peter asked.

"Lily. Is Rufus with you?" Lily answered.

The two men just stared at each other, because they were both naked, and their clothes were all over the place.  
***** Back at the restaurant, Nate, Jenny, Stefan, and Eric are having a good time laughing and joking around, until Nate's scent changed. Jenny looked at Nate with a concerned look, because everyone who was around Nate usually had a good time. Nate sighs and just plays with his food.

"I don't know you well, but I can sense something is wrong." Stefan said breaking the saddening silence.

"Just... It's my dad. I'm worried about him is all. After he got out of prison, it's been hard for him to get a job, and my mom doesn't want anything to do with him. He's been trying."

"That was random." Eric stated.

"I don't think it was." Stefan explained.

"We were laughing one minute and the next he's sad." Jenny explained.

Stefan studies Nate's facial expression some more before making a statement. "We were talking about families, and it must have brought back memories."

At that second, their phones, except for Stefan's start to ring. The three retrieve their phones. It's from GG, and it reads:

"It's just in! Looks like Nate's daddy got druggie issues. Looks like Nate has a little bit of daddy issues on his hands. Quick, someone make sure you give him some tissues, because his daddy will need them."

Nate sighs. "Not this shit again! He told me he was clean."

"Hey, it's not easy getting over an addiction." Stefan grabbed Nate's shoulder in comfort.

"I guess you're right. I'm so killing Dan when I get my hands on him!"

Two seconds later, Nate's phone rings. Beyonce's "Why Don't You Love Me?" plays.

"Dan! What the fuck?! Why would you post that blast?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What blast?"

"About my dad! You asshole!"

"I haven't been GG for almost five years, ask Jenny." Nate does just that. Jenny denies that Dan has been on GG. So who the hell is GG now?  
***** Later that night, after the meet and greet, which went well, Eric and Stefan decide to have a nightcap. Everyone loved Stefan, and gave him the general warning about hurting him. Just the two of them, alone in their soon to be apartment. The apartment is spacious and empty, except for the wine. There was a long comfortable silence between them. They just shared each other's company. The door bell rang.

"Hey, I think the Chinese food is here." Eric responded.

Eric walked to the door, and got the Chinese food. Eric started to open the container, and cut himself on the staples of the package. Stefan eyes started to widen. His eyes and face started to show hunger. Stefan turned away, but not before Eric seen his face.

"Stefan, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing. I will get you a band-aid."

"What are you?"

"What are you, Eric?" Stefan's face turned back to normal. "You aren't human, well at least not all the way. You have the same aura as Jenny."

"Don't change the subject. What are you?" Eric panicked as he backed away from Stefan.

"I'm a vampire."

Eric's face flushed white. Eric backed up so far that he pushed himself up against the wall, and slid down. Stefan tried to comfort Eric, but Eric just curled up into a ball.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are starting to be revealed and Gossip Girl had nothing to do with it. OK maybe a little. After all she is a bitch, or he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments :) Thank you.

Eric couldn't sleep and he missed having Stefan sleeping with him, but after last night he didn't know what to do. Eric then heard some noises and voices in the kitchen. Jenny was laughing about a joke Dan had made, and Stefan was cooking breakfast and giggling. Eric didn't want to make the situation too awkward, but he wanted to avoid Stefan as much as he could. Eric walks in the kitchen and tries to ignore Stefan by turning to Jenny and Dan.

"Morning, Eric." Stefan spoke trying to break the silence.

Nothing. Not even a noise came from Eric. Jenny and Dan just looked in confusion. Stefan tried to approach Eric, but Eric just went the opposite direction. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Jenny asked in anger.

"Nothing. We are just hit a snag in our relationship." Eric explained.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked in needing reassurance. Stefan didn't want to lose Eric, but he knew this situation wasn't just any kind of situation. He knew Eric needed time process everything. Elena was different, she was OK with everything. It didn't bother her too much, but where she comes from it's expected. In New York city there's not much talk or presence of the supernatural.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you about a few things."

"You can ask anything you want." Stefan smiled.

"So, waffle time?" Dan asked impatiently.

"Waffle time." The other three said in unison.  
"How could she keep this from me? How could she not tell me this? The boy is already 20 years old. How am I going to even tell him?" Rufus questions loudly.

"It's not that bad, I mean he does have your hair."

Not funny, Pete. How am I going to tell Dan and Jenny?"

"This wouldn't be the only thing you hid from them, now would it?" Peter rolled his eyes.

Rufus ignored his words and just kept staring at the equipment. He didn't want to keep it from them he had too. He didn't want the kids to be in danger from the people who are trying to kill them, and now that he has knowledge about the Argents just puts them in more danger if they know.

"Luckily, the Argents don't live here, but Allison does have family up here, and with Gerald in her head-- if she finds out about Eric, Dan, and Jenny they could be in danger."

Rufus knew that Peter was right. Their lives was in danger if they are kept in the dark any longer. Rufus sighs and starts to nervous pace the room, and every two minutes starts to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Rufus, calm down." Peter said grabbing Rufus and forcing him to sit.

"I need to be alone right now. Can I meet you back at home?" Rufus said almost in tears.

"Yeah-- You know what? No! I am going to help you get past this!"

"Please-- Thanks. I can't get around the whole Eric thing."

Peter just hugs Rufus as he begins to cry. My life is one big cluster fuck. Peter then kisses the top of Rufus' head and holds him tightly.  
At the apartment, Jenny and Dan had left to do business. Which left a very nervous Eric and a guilty Stefan. The tension in the air was smothering. This would have been the moment when tumbleweed would have flew by.

"First question?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"For 164 years."

"OMG! You probably was alive during the revolutionary war."

"Damon, was actually in it."

"WOW! This is scary and cool at the same time."

"How old were you when you-- you know."

"17"

"You never got to live a full life! Wait is your brother one too?"

"I turned him." Stefan walks to the seat opposite Eric and sits. He sighs before he begins his story. "My main reason is because I needed my big brother with me. I wanted him with me. I couldn't go through life without him, alive or undead."

"You can't be a vamp, you ate garlic sticks."

Stefan burst with laughter at Eric's comment. "Seriously, did you really think that?" Stefan let out another series of laughs that his face turned red. "That is such a myth." Eric blushed at the thought of thinking garlic really killed vamps.

"OK, so what about blood? You don't feed on blood."

"That is kind of the reason why we are here, isn't it?"

Eric thought back to the night before when he cut himself and Stefan eyes turned hungry. "Eric!" Eric snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I was thinking about last night."

Stefan then frowned because he knew Eric was scared of him and that's what he didn't want. "I tried to protect you, you know."

"I know, but don't you think I have a choice whether to practice necrophilia?"

"It's not necrophilia, but there is a cure for vampirism."

"How? what is it?"

"There's this witch names Katsia, she made a cure for immortality. If I can get my witch friend, Bonnie Bennett, she could help us find a cure."

"OMG! I know a Bonnie Bennett. Cute African American girl?" Eric replied in sarcasm. He already meet Bonnie and all his other friends.

"Yeah. How do you--- Right you met her when you met my brother and everyone else." Stefan chuckles. "Anyways, she has something called a grimore."

"What the fuck is that?"

"I love when you talk dirty."

"Stefan!"

"OK--OK. It's a spell book recipe for witches. They keep track of the spells that each witch made and it's passed from generation to generation."

"How do you know this spell is in here?"

"Emily Bennett, her ancestor had this book. If we can find where Emily hid it--"

"Then we can reverse the curse."

"Bingo, and then technically you will be committing rape." Stefan winked and stuck his tongue out.

"Dammit!"

"I'm joking." Stefan couldn't help but laugh. "I will still be 164, it's just that this time around I will be mortal and die."

"Oh. Goodie! So when should we start?"

Then several loud knocks were at the door.

"Who is it?" Eric asked frustrated.

"It's me, Rufus." And then Peter answered, "And Peter." Then Peter whispered so low an average human couldn't hear, but Stefan and Eric did. "I guess I'm not as important."

"Babe, you are important. I'm sorry." Eric can hear the kiss through the door.

"Eww. Please stop!" Eric opens the door. "Come in!"

"Eric, there's some things I need to tell you."

"Oh God. What now?"

Peter and Rufus look at each other in confusion. Eric heartbeat is heard from the three men. Stefan grabs Eric's shoulder in comfort. Eric looks at Stefan, and he knows that Stefan would never hurt him, and he smiles at the thought.  
Serena called Nate and told her to meet her at the Met steps. She wanted to clear the air about him hating her and to let him know Dan was hers. She looked at her cell phone and the time read 2:36 pm. She was pissed because Nate was late by 36 minutes, and she hated unpunctuality.

Nate then showed up around 2:57. He rolled his eyes and then went inside brushing past Serena.

"Hi to you too, Nate." She responded to the air.

Nate found them a seat and waved her down. Nate wasn't to fond of being there. It's not that he didn't like Serena, it's that he didn't like her with Dan. He believe he deserves Dan because he would make a better partner then Serena.

"Why have you called me here?" Nate responded in a flat tone.

"I just wanted to clear the air of some things."

Nate sighs. His expression never changed from annoyed, actually it changed to even more annoyed. "Serena, here we go, playing the victim."

"Nate, hold on that's not fair."

"Come on, Serena. That's what you do best. You blame everyone for your problems. Look, for once take responsibilities for your actions."

"Nate, I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Why are you upset with me?" Serena looked concerned. "You've been just upset in general."

 

"I'm fine, Serena, I just have a lot going on."

"I know, trying to find out your sexuality, your father--"

"I know what I want, I want Dan!" Nate cut Serena off.

"Dan isn't gay, Nate, you know that."

"I know what Dan is, don't have to repeat it. I wanted Dan since the first time I met him."

"Dan was mine first!"

"Please, when you went off to boarding school who do you think was around him the most. Me!" Nate was about to get up and walk out the door. Serena grabbed his arm and both Nate and Serena froze.

"You was in love with me, Nate?"

"Dan--"

"Let me finish. Nate, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Serena was my friend and you made her happy."

"Nate--" Nate walked out the door before Dan can finish his thought.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?"

"How could you do that to him?" Dan responded angrily.

"What?!" Serena said surprised. "What did I do?"

"For starters you humiliated him! Maybe that's something he didn't want me to know or he would have told me."

"Dan, I just wanted to clear the air, and let him know you are mines."

"I don't know if I want to be anymore." Dan shakes his head in disappointment. Dan walks out the restaurant.

"Dan-- Dan -- Dan!" Serena heart is crushed. She felt as she did nothing wrong, but Dan thinks other wise.

Dan tries to call Nate, but all he got is his voicemail. I hope Nate is ok, I really want to talk to him. Serena then walks behind Dan. "I tried to apologize to him, but only get his VM."

"Yeah. Me too."

Several hours go by and Nate finally turns his phone back on. He has several missed calls from Serena, Dan, Jenny, and Blair and Chuck, there's also a 2 minute voicemail from Dan.

"Nate, please don't avoid me man. I know it sucks what Serena did, but don't avoid me because maybe I want to try us. Me and Serena suggested that we separate for a while and I couldn't agree more. I was thinking of actually going beyond that, but Nate call me back. I just want to make sure you are ok. Be careful man, please."

 

Nate played the voicemail three more times. His heart was doing cartwheels. Then the doorbell rang. He answered it and WHAM! Right in the head. Nate was on the floor unconcious blood gushing from his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus comes clean about Eric. Stefan is feeling homesick. Nate is in the hospital and Dan and Serena are getting a divorce. But who the hell is GG?

Rufus paces the floor about how he's going to tell Eric and the other two what he found out. Peter finally gets up and makes Rufus sit.

"I know you are wondering why I am here, but I really would love it if Jenny and Dan were here." Rufus said almost whispering, but Eric heard every word clearly. Eric just shakes his head in agreement. "Your mom just told me something and you may or may not hate us for the news that I am about to tell you, but-- you have to know I did not know any of this until today. She didn't even tell me while we were married."

Stefan couldn't hold his silence anymore. Even though this have nothing to do with him he needed to know what the fuck was going on. "Rufus, I know this isn't any of my business, but now I am curious. What's going on?"

"Eric--"

Dan rushed into the apartment frantic as hell. "Nate's in the hospital!" Dan said almost in tears.

"What?!" Rufus jumped up and rushed to a sad Dan.

"Nate was attacked yesterday. Chuck came over to came over to check on him because of something that happened between him and Serena--"

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"I will tell you later. Anyways, when Chuck got there Nate was lying in a pool of blood."

"Is he ok?" Stefan asked.

"He's in surgery, they said he was ok, but he might have a fractured skull." Dan said and started to cry. Only if he had made better attempts to get in contact with him. Dan beat himself up on the whole taxi ride to the apartment.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"Wait! Guys I need to talk to you."

"Dad, what is it?" Dan rushed.

"Eric is your brother-- half-brother."

"What the fuck?" Jenny said.

"Jenny, watch your mouth." Rufus snapped back.

"What do you mean he's our brother? Him and Jenny are only a few months apart." Dan explained.

"Yeah. I'm just as lost as you are." Eric agreed and he turned to Stefan. "I can't take anymore secrets today!"

"How can that be, dad?" Dan asked

"Glad you asked. Your mother and I were separated more than once. She had a problem with infidelity. That artist guy, isn't the first guy she cheated on me with."

"This is getting good!" Peter sat on the couch with a bag on candy.

"Shut up, dick!" Dan, Jenny, and Eric said in unison.

"Sheesh. Sorry. I was just stating the truth." Peter said as he bowed his head.

"Go on, dad?" Eric was unsure what to call Rufus.

"Me and your mom had a fling when her and William was going through their problems. I thought we used a condom, but apparently we were so wasted that I didn't. At the same time her and William were-- you know-- so she thought that Eric was his until William mentioned he couldn't have had kids after Serena and Charlie."

"What do you mean he 'couldn't have'?" Jenny asked. "Men have babies until they die."

"Remember Charlie?"

"Serena's sister/cousin." Dan asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, her mother, Carol, found out about the infidelity he was performing on Lily with her and got into a physical fight with William. She kneed him in the nuts and ruptured something there."

"What brought up this subject?" Eric asked.

"William went for a check up because he was complain about his nuts and the doctor told him that he couldn't have fathered Eric because of how long his vas deferens have been ruptured."

Eric sat down in fear of fainting. Jenny joked about him having the "male Humphrey hair" before, but he just brushed it off. They all did. Now this was true, he got two more siblings and then he smiled. "Two more siblings, that's cool." He turned to Rufus, "So, can I call you pops?"

Rufus smiled. "Yeah because Dan already calls me old man."

Stefan smiled and wish his father was like that before they became vampires, him and Damon. There father was a hard man to please and when they tried their it still wasn't enough. Stefan walked away, his heart aching in loneliness. He missed his brother, even his brother hated him he knew he would always be there if he needed him, and that he did.

Stefan dialed Damon's number and the phone rang. At the third rang someone picked up.

"Hello?" Elena laughed. "Stefan? We have caller ID."

"Hey, Elena." Stefan relied in sadness.

"Stef, what's wrong?" Elena asked concerned. Usually when Stefan is sad it was never a good thing.

"Just a little homesick is all."

"Is that my little brother on the phone?" Damon said he asking his girlfriend. "Yeah." She replied.

"Hey, little bro." Damon said.

"Hey, Damon. How are you?"

"I'm great. I have the greatest girl, the originals are gone, and my little brother isn't dead or drowning."

Stefan just smiled. His brother's voice gave him instant joy.

"How about you, little bro?"

"I'm just cool. So, I told Eric."

"Oh and did he run off like I predicted?" Damon asked in amusement. "You always have a place here, if he you know-- decides that he doesn't want to play anymore."

"No, he didn't actually he asked me questions, some were funny and some were just plain crazy. I banned him from watching twilight."

"What?" Damon laughs.

"Yesterday, he asks me, while we are watching twilight by the way, how come I didn't sparkle in the sun."

Damon was choking on what Stefan guessed was bourbon. Damon started laughing three times as hard. "He really didn't ask that, did he?" Damon was talking to Elena about what Stefan just told him. She then too laughed at the statement.

"That's cute." Stefan heard Elena say.

"He's an idiot!" Damon exclaimed.

"Watch yourself Damon!" Stefan warned. Brother or not no one talks about his baby boy, his Eric. "Say one more thing about Eric and I will be back so fast you are going to wish we were born in a time they didn't have airplanes." Stefan said with a little annoyance and anger slipped through the calm demeanor.

"Sorry bro, don't get so touchy. I was just saying he's kind--" Damon for once thought about his words before he met the end of Stefan's fists. "Never-mind brother. Well, don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do. Be safe and call me if you need me."

Stefan rejoined the group and they are having a good time. They are laughing and joking like a family should. Stefan liked the world without the supernatural bullshit! He wish he never met Katherine Pierce, she ruined his life, but she did give him the ability to meet Eric. 

"Hey Stef, where did you go?" Jenny asked.

"You just vanished." Peter said.

"I just went to call home; got a little homesick."

Jenny and Eric went to hug Stefan. Stefan had enough love here to give them cavities, if he could get them. Then Dan, Rufus and even Peter joined in on the group hug. This gave Stefan that something that he always wanted, family.  
**********

At the hospital Mr. Archibald was at his son's side. He looked around for his friends, but none of them showed. Until Dan, Jenny and Stefan walked off the elevator. Dan and the Captain locked eyes. Dan swallowed in nervousness and walked slowly towards Nate's room.

"I didn't think anyone would show up." The captain admitted.

"I would always show up if Nate's in trouble." Dan looked down on the ground. "I love Nate, sir."

"I know, Dan. I know."

"Is he alright?" Stefan interrupted. "I wish I could help."

The captain sighs. "He's OK. I never met you before--"

"Stefan." Stefan extended his hand for a handshake.

"Howard, but everyone calls me 'the captain'" Howard extended his hand to return the handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I only known Nate for a short time, but he seems like a nice guy."

"He's my pride and joy. I can't lose him."

"I know, sir. May I go in?" Dan asks. Dan walks into Nate's room and shuts the door. He knows that Nate would still be able to hear him.

"Hey, Nate. I know you can still hear me. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I should have been there, I should have stopped you when you ran off. Nate I'm so sorry." Dan started to cry. "I should have just manned-up and spoke the truth instead of taking the 'safe' route. I was a coward and I should have been man enough to say I love you, Nathaniel Archibald."

Nate was still unresponsive. Dan was just hoping he would awaken like some fairytale and give him the ending that he wanted, but none of that came to be. Nate just lied there, still and silent. Dan just held his hand and started to feel pressure. "Nate?" Fuck! My imagination is getting the best of me again. "I know this is a long shot, but if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nate did just that squeezed his hand. "If you heard what I said squeeze twice." Nate squeeze twice, the second time was barely a squeeze, but to Dan it was everything.

Hours later Dan went back to his place and waited for Serena. He knew this day would come, and couldn't believe he waited this long to figure out what he wanted. No, he knew what he wanted, but too damn scared to go after it. Not anymore he wasn't.  
Eric and Stefan went back to their place and talked about getting the cure. Stefan was sitting on the couch while Eric was getting dinner started. They spent the rest of the day unpacking all of their things and the house looked beautiful. Everything was in black and white with a hint of blue, now and again.  
****************

"Babe, I really think you should turn down the fire. Smells like you are burning something." Stefan laughed.

"Ha ha, fuck you Stefan."

"But we have done that already and quite frankly my ass is sore."

"I thought you couldn't feel anything." Eric asked. "Being that you are undead and all."

"I can't procreate, but I can feel just about all the things you can feel, but when I get this cure I can procreate and we can have little kids running around."

"Speaking of-- how are we going to find it? Isn't your friend-- kind of dead?"

"Yes, but Elena's brother, Jeremy, can kind of speak to ghost."

"Oh--" Eric said turning his head in fear. The next minute he knows Stefan is in the kitchen with him. "How---where---what---" Eric couldn't wrap his head around the mysterious speed.

"One of my perks I guess." Stefan picked up an apple and shrugged.

"That's amazing!"

"Eh-- It does get old." Stefan said nonchalantly as he hopped on the counter eating his apple. "Can't wait to be alive, alive. I want to know what it feels like to be human again, and not some vampire." Stefan hops off the counter and kisses Eric. A much needed kiss since about an hour ago. He never had this feeling before, a feeling of needing someone this badly and he loved it.

"Back to this cure." Eric stated wanting to find out how to get his man back alive. Or did he really want him back alive.

"Yep. Bonnie can help us find a witch that could do the spell, but it's so powerful that it may take a lot of witches to do the spell."

"How did your friend die if you don't mind?"

"She brought Jeremy back to life."

"Oh wow!"

Stefan nods. "See, when she did it, she had to exchange her life for his to balance out everything. Because I am 'undead' I already disturbed the balance so it would just be me becoming immortal."

"Doesn't make sense, but ok. Dinner is ready." Eric loaded the plates with shrimp scampy, with a wine sauce. Stefan was ready to sank his fangs into it. Eric slapped his hand and Stefan groaned. "Don't touch until I say so." Stefan rolled his eyes as Eric got two glasses. He then cut himself and filled one of the glasses with his blood and the other with wine. Stefan did not approve of this and snapped.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I know this food isn't really going to curve your hunger, so I figured--"

"You would give me blood?" Stefan yelled. "This is the last time you do this, Eric. I don't need your blood to survive. I am fine."

As Eric went to tend his wound it was gone. Like it never happened in the first place. "Babe, look at my wound."

"What wound?"

"Exactly." The two men just stared at each other in disbelief. What happened to Eric's wound and how come no blood ended up on the floor? This was fucking weird and Eric has had about enough of fucking weirdness. "I feel like I'm on that show O'Grady. This fucking weirdness shit is freaking me the fuck out."

Stefan laughed at the reference. "I love that show, mad they cancelled it."

Eric rolled his eyes and looked at the place where he cut himself. No scar. He thought he was losing it. He ignored the problem and set the table and then served the food.  
****

Dan changed his clothes and went back to Nate's room. He got what he wanted done. He got Serena to sign the divorce papers. He called the movers and set the schedule to move out next week. He had brought another place that Serena didn't know about, before they were married. Thanks to the prenup he didn't have to disclose it. sweet. He was the happiest man alive at this point. He loved Serena, but he loved Nate more.

"Hey, Nate, I'm back."

"Dan?" Nate said weakly almost a whisper, but Dan heard it loud and clear.

"Nate?" Dan jumped out his seat and kneeled next to him.

"Dan?" Nate opened his eyes and blinked several times because the bright light was hurting his eyes. His throat was dry. He needed water. "Water!" Dan didn't hear him because he was still laying on his arm. So, Nate went to grab for the water because he was so weak he spilled it on Dan and Dan reacted which pulled out his IV and blood was gushing everywhere. Dan calls the nurse and covers Nate's wound at the same time. When the nurse comes in, Dan moves his hand and the wound is gone. Two minutes later Eric calls.

"Dan, some weird shit is going on."

"I know I feel like I'm in an episode of O'Grady."

"What happened to you?"

The nurse called in several doctors and Dan stepped out. "Nate spilled water on me and I pulled out his IV by accident, so I'm waiting for the doctor and I'm applying pressure to the wound and when I took my hand off it was gone."

"Same thing happened to me. I cut myself and when I went to tend to it, it was healed; like I never did it in the first place."

"Man, what the hell is going on around here." Dan hears the doctors call for him. "Hey, I have to go, we can ask dad about this later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Dan hangs up.

Dan goes back into the room. Nate is fully alert with his new haircut, deep blue eyes and million dollar smile, that would make dudes cum and girls wet. Nate gets out of the bed to go to the bathroom. He stubbles at first and the nurses catch him. He gently pulls his arm away and reaches for Dan.

Nate comes out of the shower with Dan's help and gets dressed. He has yet to say a word to Dan. Nate doesn't know what to say. Everything Dan said to him he has waited to hear for years. Since, high school and what made the feelings stronger is when he lived with Dan after his family went broke.

"Dan-- I heard everything you said."

"Nate--"

"Dan, let me finish. I waited so long to here you say that--"

"Please, don't do this--"

"Dan, shut the fuck up. I'm not going to do the whole angst thing, OK? I want you, but what about Serena?"

"We talked about it and we are getting a divorce."

"No, Dan, I didn't want--"

"Not your fault. This was a long time coming and so is this." Dan grabbed Nate's head and pulls him into a deep and long kiss. He then took off Nate's gown and Nate stripped Dan. Dan fell while trying to take off his shoes. Nate and him just laughed. Dan then just gave up and decided to just cuddle instead. Nate agreed and they cuddled, naked.

"Aren't you going to fix your pants?"

"What for? They were coming off anyways" Dan laughs.

Dan phone chimes.

"It's just in Lily and Rufus had a love child and his name is Eric Van der Woodsen or should I say Humphrey. Also, I heard Dan and Serena are headed for divorce court. Nice try kiddies marriage is for grown ups, but one the plus side he ended up with an Archibald. Nice going lonely boy."

"Dan, babe, tell me you aren't making these blast."

"Sweetie, I was groping you for the last 5 minutes and before that I was right by your side."

"Then who the fuck is GG?"

Dan looks at Nate and shrugs. He would like to know to because he shut that site down five years ago. Whoever is GG has to be someone that is close to him that would know any of the things that are going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison returns for a short feature to try to amend things with her children. She tries with Dan and next she will try Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I have been extremely busy with school and school work. BTW I personally hate how I wrote this chapter, but hope you like it.

So Sorry, No I'm Not  
Dan wakes up with the sun beaming on him and Nate. He smiles at Nate and traces his spine. Nate reacts to the touch and continues to toss and turn as he slept. Dan tires to quietly get out the bed trying not to wake a sleeping Nate, but that failed when Dan's phone went off. Fuck. He clumsily falls out the bed hitting his head on the night table. He looked back over at Nate and his face was faced in the opposite direction. Ouch. Dan rubbed his head. He entered the lock pattern in his phone and received a text from Blair.

"Humphrey, how dare you make my friend look like a low class loser, like yourself. You think you're to good for her? Now, here you are parading around town with 'Nate' of all people, someone way out of your league, Humphrey."

He pressed the sleep button on the phone before throwing it on the bed. "Why are you making all that noise, Dan?" Nate said rubbing his eyes, oh so cutely.

"Really, you wake up when I throw my phone on the bed? But not when I fell out the bed or when the phone rang?"

"Your phone rang, who was it?"

"Blair. Telling me how horrible of a person I am. And that you are out of my league."

"Blair needs to shut the fuck up sometimes, she think she knows everything when she knows shit." Nate gets out the bed. And walks towards Dan, he kisses Dan and heads to the bathroom. Dan sighs and thinks to himself 'Is Nate out of my league? Is Blair right?" Nate then walks out the bathroom. "No, she's not right! Actually, she doesn't know shit about our relationship so she needs to mind her business."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Humphrey, everyone knows your thought process. You take things to heart and then you ponder over it." Nate says grabbing Dan's face and giving him a long passionate kiss before heading to take a shower.

"Maybe he's right, Blair is just a bitch!"

"Yeah she is!" Nate yelled.

Dan chuckles and joins Nate in the shower.  
"Jenny, it's been months since I talked to Dan. He won't return my calls or anything." Serena whined.

"Maybe, it's because y'all are divorced? Why would Dan need to have any contact with you?" Jenny looks out her office window, at the business district. She really didn't want to hear Serena cry over Dan anymore. Her and Dan have been divorced for about 6 months now and Dan is so over her; so why does Serena try to win him back. I mean it's kind of too late for them.

"I just want to talk to him."

Why? "No, he told me not to give you his new number or address, and I will respect his wishes."

"Jenny, I know we had our difference, but--"

"No, Serena. No is NO!"

"But Jenny--"

"NO! Drop it!" Jenny screamed from the top of her lungs. The associates outside her office even jumped from her screaming. "Sorry" she mouthed to her employees. She turned her attention back to Serena.

"Fine. I will be calling out today."

"Again, Serena this is the 3rd time this week. Today is an important day--- it's the meeting with the shareholders! You know the people that give us money to run this business. Get your ass here, NOW!

"Can you do the meeting without me? I mean you have all the business plans anyways."

"If you don't come today, expect to be removed from the company effective immediately."

"I put part of my trust in this company so if you think---"

"What? That I can't buy you out. I have the contracts being drawn up by my lawyer."

"Jenny, I'm not feeling good."

"Crying over Dan isn't a valid excuse. Serena--" Jenny sighs. "Come for the meeting and then you can leave."

"Jenny, I'm not in the mood to handle business today."

"Fine." Jenny said with poison. If she were a snake she would have killed Serena with that one word.

"Thanks, Jenny. I will see you later."

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at the papers on her desk. Would she be wrong to file the separation of partner papers? NO! She can't let Serena, a girl who has money, bring her down and leave her with nothing. "Serena, I am signing those papers. You are a liability now. I can't have that in my company."

Serena starts to go off on Jenny. She said every curse word in the english dictionary and even some in French. At that moment something clicked inside Jenny. She wasn't going to completely remove Serena from the company, but she was going to buy her out enough where she didn't have any power.

"Serena, calm down! I'm not removing you from the company. I'm going to buy you out."

Serena again starts to go off.

"Shut up, Serena!" Jenny yelled. "I'm doing it so you don't have much---" Control "---responsibilities. That way I can handle all of the business things and you just collect money."

"Sounds good to me. Oh, Blair is coming I have to go, bye, Jenny."

"Bye."

Jenny hung up the phone and smiled. She called her financial consultant, Mike. He was in his late 20's, he was medium height with a average body, he wore a low fade and was a tanned African American.

"Yes, Ms. Humphrey?"

"Mike, can you call me Jenny? Ms. Humphrey is my mom." Jenny logs on to her computer and brings up Excel. "How much do I need to buy Serena out?"

"Completely?"

"No, to the point where she has no power in the company."

"All you need to buy is one percent and have majority of the stock ownership."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"How do I go about that?"

"She will probably hire a consultant and they will advise her to set a price and if you can match that price then it's all yours."

"Can there be negotiations?"

"If both parties so choose to."

"Hmm. What papers do I need?"

"Usually, just the basic sale receipt, but to be safe have your lawyer draw up papers and I will go over them with them."

"How soon can I get these papers?"

"Depends on your lawyer."

"What if I told you that I have them already?"

"Did you date them? Legal documents are usually valid for only 30 days after the initial signing date."

"No, I was going to though."

"Never sign without a second opinion. Let me read."

Jenny looks at the man. She never realized he has deep drown eyes and that his sideburns connect to his beard. And his arms are filled with muscles. What am I doing? He works for me! This can't happen. She couldn't help how he looked and it has been a while that she has, had any. Maybe, she could go out and get some, from him. She was so deep in thought about the things she wanted to do with him that she hadn't been listening to what Mike was saying.

"Jenny--- Ms. Jenny--"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No. Can you repeat everything?"

"I said everything looks good. You can present this to Serena and she will put down what she wants for the stocks and how much stock she wants to sell and you know the rest."

"Thanks, Mike. You have been such a help. Can you start to look how much this will cause me?"

"Will do, it will be an estimate though."

"Ok. Thanks again."

"No problem." Mike smiles and exists Jenny's office.

Jenny slumps into her seat. How was she going to deal with him working for her. She requested maintenance turn on the air conditioning, she was burning up and all of the sudden felts sweaty.  
Dan and Nate walks to Nordstroms to get Dan a new wardrobe because he was sick of Jenny ripping him to shreds about his current wardrobe, that consist of Henleys, jeans from his high school days, and his favorite old brown shoes. 

Dan walks passed a store window and looked at his wardrobe. He started to frown. Maybe Jenny was right, I need a new wardrobe. Nate approaches Dan and wraps his arms around Dan's waist. "Why so serious?" Nate asked in his Joker voice.

"Do you think I'm boring?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Answer my question, Nate!" Dan yelled in frustration.

"Dan, babe, calm down. I don't think you're boring. Safe. Definitely not boring."

"I want to be more alive, you know?"

"Dan, there is nothing wrong with you. Now come on, I have my dad's black card!" Nate said waving the card in Dan's face.

"You don't say. Well, what are we waiting for?"

Dan and Nate destroyed the men's department looking for a new wardrobe for Dan. They spent over $1,500 just on jeans alone. The guys walked out the store with about 20 some odd bags. A few minutes later the Captain calls Nate.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Nate answered

"Nathaniel, can you warn me when you are going to use my card?"

"Sorry, dad. Next time I will tell you."

"Just annoying when I'm in a meeting and my credit card company keeps calling me because my card is being used and they are trying to prevent fraud."

"I am going to be using it through out the day, is that okay?"

"Yeah, but $30,000 is your limit."

"Dad, I don't think--" Dan cuts Nate off. "Does that include the $1,500 we spent already?"

The Captain laughs. "No, Dan, it doesn't, knock yourselves out."

"Yes!" Dan yelled. "Alright, let's head to Calvin Klien, Ralph Lauren, Express, and Fendy and I need a new bag, so let's go to Burberry."

"Someone's excited." Nate chuckles and smiles. He loved when Dan was happy because Dan have been through so much with his mother cheating, finding out Eric is his half-brother, Jenny's breakdown, his own dad coming out the closet, and being married to Serena was enough to drain the soul out of anyone. Dan was rambling on about more stores to shop at and Nate just kissed him.

"Was it something I said?"

"Just shut up. And kiss me again." Dan did what he was told and kissed his man with a hint of longing and lust. If they wasn't outside and drawing an audience they would have probably had sex right then and there. The two broke apart, lungs searching for the air that they desperately needed. "You need stuff for your apartment, which is why the Capt. probably gave us the $30,000 limit."

Nate's phone started to virbrate. He couldn't get the phone in time and missed the call. He looked at the caller ID, it read: Dad. Nate called his father back.

"Hey, pops."

"Buy a new car too, get something that isn't just cool looking, but safe. The limit is $150,000, buy Dan one too if he wants one. Same limit. I mean it Nathaniel!"

"Thanks, Dad." Dan replied.

"No problem, son. Well, I have to go. Another meeting. I hate meetings."

"Bye, dad." Nate laughed.

"Bye, Nate. Daniel, don't let Nate shop for himself except for a new car."

"Will do, sir."

Nate and Dan spent the whole day shopping around.  
Allison, Rufus' ex-wife comes over to talk to Rufus. Rufus face is in a state of shock.

"Allison, what are you doing here?"

Allison barges in and smacks Rufus. Much to Peter's dismay.

"Smack him again and you will be seeing air and concrete." Peter threatened Allison from the couch he was sitting on. The air was now uneasy and filled with tension. It was hard to breathe and Rufus was starting to get angry. Peter walked and placed his hand on Rufus' shoulder to calm him, and usually that works, but this time, nothing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You come into my mansion and smack me? You better start starting, now!" Rufus face went from flush to red.

"How could you do this to me? You talk about my infedelities, but what about yours?"

"I never cheated on you! I loved you--"

Peter's heart fell to the floor and he started to slowly back away.

"Pete, hey, that doesn't change how I feel about you. Loved, is past tense. She is the mother of two of my children, I can't just write her off."

"I know. Just hurt hearing it that's all." Rufus grabs Peter's face and gives him a peck and then pulls them into a hug. Allison sighs and taps Rufus on the shoulder.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm glad you cheated on me and I'm glad you did what you did because then I wouldn't have met such an amazing guy. So I thank you. Don't be sorry because I'm not."

"Rufus--"

"Al, look, you can apologize until you turn blue in the face and my answer is going to be the same, I will always love you because you gave me two beautiful children, just like Lily gave me Eric. But as for accepting your apology, it's accepted, but it will never change the fact that you hurt me."

"Then what about the fact that Eric is your son? You have that had cheated because Eric is only about 3 months older than Jenny."

"No, Jenny is 3 months older than Eric and it happened when you cheated on me the first time. We took a break and, me and Lily hooked up. Big deal. We were separated!" Rufus yelled. "Did I expect Lily to be pregant? No! I didn't even know she was pregant."

"I understand. But still it hurts to find this out over Gossip Girl!"

"I am going to kill my son!"

"What does Dan or Eric have to do with any of thing?"

"Dan--" Peter interrupted. "He is Gossip Girl, but I don't think he has anything to do with this being that we were here when the message was sent, and Dan didn't know until we told him, and even if he is still GG he couldn't have posted that blast that fast."

"Wait-- what the hell is Gossip Girl?" Allison gave Peter and Rufus a confused, but frustrated look as she walked to the couch.

"It's a gossip site where people send it tips and she--- Dan, would post them."

"Oh." Allison rolled her eyes.

A few moments later Dan and Nate call for Rufus for help. They have over 50 bags filled with clothes, shoes, jewelery as well as brought new furniture for Dan's apartment. On the way they stopped and brought Rufus and Peter some clothes.

"Dad--" Dan started with his sentence, but when he looked at Allison he froze as if he saw a ghost or even worst Lily. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Allison went to give Dan a hug, but the hug between them was just as cold as the ice age. Dan didn't hate his mother, but after she abandoned them for a an artist guy in Hudson, Dan didn't have anything to say to her. Dan broke the hug and just looked at her with anger and pity.

"Dan and Nate, how are you guys?"

"Good." Nate responded.

"If you really wanted to know you could have stayed in Brooklyn or called, which you did neither. The only time you were around is when Jenny needed to get out of New York for a while!"

"I am still your mother! Watch your tone!"

"I am a grown man, those days of ordering me around, sorry but you missed it."

Allison smacked Dan across the face leaving a temporary red hand print on his right cheek. Dan raised his finger. Allison spoke, "Dan, I am so sorry."

"I'm not sorry that you left and I'm glad you did because you are just a sorry excuse for a person. What mother abandons her family for his mistress at that? Nate, we are leaving!"

"Nice seeing you again, Allison. Bye, Pete and Rufus."

"Bye, Nate." Peter replied.

"Guys, you don't have to leave." Rufus ran to a fleeting Dan.

"Dad, if I stay I will say more things I won't regret."

"I understand, son" Rufus looked towards the ground defeated. He didn't know how to make everyone get along. He just wanted Jenny and Dan to never forget what their mother has done for them, but when Rufus thought about it, what has she done? Rufus did all the work, even gave up his career in music to raise Jenny and Dan.

"Dad, wait--- I'll stay for you, but I have nothing else to say to her." Dan said "her" with enough venom to kill Allison.

"Dan---" Allison cupped his chin with her hands. Dan pulled back in anger and walked to the other side of the room.

"Don't be sorry because you aren't" Dan stated.


	6. Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena tracks Stefan down in the Upper East Side to bring him home. Jenny and her mother had a talk. Next chapter will be lots of sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter title was "No excuses, grow up," but at the last minute I changed the title. Enjoy and leave comments

No excuses, grow up!  
Jenny is in her office working on the final sales pitch she will present to the share holders the next morning. Jenny looks outside her office window and see that the sun has already set, and the fall night is fresh and new. She idly walks to the window and looks down at the cars and people walking by. He was memorized by the lights until her phone rang. She realized the ring tone, the Jonas Brothers 'Goodnight and Goodbye' and sighed hard.

"Hello." She said trying to stay calm and respectful.

"Hey, it's me, your mom."

"Mom, I have caller ID and your ringtone is different."

"I wanted to talk to you because Dan doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I don't blame him, actually I feel the same way."

"I know I messed up, but I want to explain things."

"Fine. Come to my office, downtown NY. I'll text the address."

"Thank you."

Jenny did as she promised she texted her mother, 1501 Center St. She didn't want to have this talk with her mother, like Dan, Jenny was done with her too. I mean who did she think she is to come back when she abandoned them for another man, her mistress! Jenny laughed. Her mistress, never heard that in a phrase before. She worked on some of her paperwork for the presentation, until her late night receptionist notifies her of Allison's appearance.

"Send her up." Jenny groaned.

"Right away Ms. Humphrey."

"You can call me Jenny, Maxine."

"Very well, Jenny."

Jenny hears the elevator ding. She composed herself and Allison knocked on the door, and there was her mother, standing there looking at her nervously.

"I see you have made a name for youself, Jen."

"Jenny."

"Excuse me?" Allison was caught of guard.

"Everyone calls me Jenny."

"I know, dear. I'm your mother. I named you."

"No, dad did."

"Fair enough. May I have a seat, Jenny." Making sure Jenny heard the angry emphasis on her name.

"Sure, mother!" Jenny said with the same amount of anger. "Why are you here?" Jenny said quite annoyed. "I mean what can you possibly say to me that you already haven't said to Dan?" Jenny said idly watching her mother's nervousness, she can smell her scent. Wait! What? I can smell her emotions and I did hear the ding outside my office. What is wrong with me?

"Jenny, honey, I told Dan the reasons why I did what I did."  
Nate, Dan, and Eric went to hang out at the downtown super bestbuy. Eric needed a new laptop and he was sick of his Apple computer. Dan needed a new GPS and stereo for his car, and Nate needed--- well just wanted to buy things. There they ran into a mysterious man and woman.

"Damon, look at this camera! Doesn't it look cute?" Elena squealed.

"Yeah, can we hurry up and find Stefan?"

Eric pulled Dan and Nate to the side. "He asked for Stefan!"

"There's a million Stefans in the world, E" Nate replied.

"What do you know about a Stefan?" Damon walked over interrupting their conversation. The slender man with a five o'clock shadow, wearing a leather jacket, and slim jeans walked over with a long haired brunette with a basic jean and tee outfit on.

"Please, we need to make sure he's okay."

Stefan then walks into the store. "Babe, I'm--"

"Stefan!" Everyone said in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan said gaurded.

"Taking you home!"

"Damon, I am a grown man. I can leave as I please, now, leave me alone."

"Stefan, please don't be mad at us." Elena said caressing his face. Eric growled and Elena snatched her hand away. "Did you just growl?" She turned to Eric.

"Yes, he did." Stefan shot a look at Elena. "You are touching his mate and he doesn't like it. So if you don't want to die, BACK OFF!" Stefan motioned for them to leave the area.

"Okay, Stefan. Enough games. Let's go!" Damon gripped Stefan's collar and forced him to walk towards the door. Eric wasn't too happy and sunk his claws into Damon's back causing Damon to let go. "Stefan, a little help here?"

"No, brother. You deserve this a little." Stefan smiled weakly and walks away. Elena gets in front of him. "We need you to come home."

"Why so it can be the Damon and Elena show? No thanks seen the season and it's not that great." Stefan whispered. "Now, Eric how many times I told you to stay away from douchebags, let him go."

"Aww, Stefan, you are no fun." Eric let go of Damon. "Never let me do anything." Eric mumbled.

"Now, Eric, play nice." Dan joked.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you--- Eric?" Elena stated. They needed to get Stefan home and quick.

"Look, I don't know who you two are, but you are not coming in here like the police and making demands." Nate stepped to Damon. "So, if you want Stefan then you need to get past us."

Damon twisted Nate's arms behind his back, Nate did a front flip and then punched Damon in the nose.

"Why do everyone go for the face?" Damon groaned.

"Are you okay?" Elena comforted Damon. "Look, we don't want any problems. We just need Stefan to come home."

"Everyone is making demands, but aren't giving answers!" Eric screamed forgetting he is in Best Buy. Eric looked around the room awkwardly. "Sorry, continue shopping, hehe."

Everyone goes back to shopping and Damon turns to Stefan. "We need you back home, why are you being so stubborn?"

"You guys made your choices, and I have made mines. I'm leaving you two to be happy, away from me."

"Stefan--" Elena cried.

"Oh, please stop calling my name!"

"Babe, calm down." Eric said trying to comfort Stefan. "Can we get some answers after we go shopping?" Eric said turning to Damon and Elena with a concerned look on his face. He wanted to know why they wanted to take his boyfriend away from him.

"Fine. I don't care. You can tag along if you want." Damon said with flatness in his voice.

Dan rolls his eyes and looks across the store over to Nate who is jamming out to a song wearing white and blue Beats by Dre. Nate looked over at Dan and smiled and then went back to jamming away. Stefan nuzzled against Eric and then pulled him away from all the commotion.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. They are usually more subtle then this, when they want something from me."

"What did they want?" Eric asked in anger. "We were enjoying our day and they come and ruin everything!" Eric yelled loud enough so that Elena and Damon could here. He glared them with dagger eyes.

"Wow, Stefan's meal keeps staring at us with those beady eyes. They are so scary and creepy."

Elena smacks Damon in his arm. "Damon, stop, he already hates us as it is. We don't need more problems." Elena kisses Damon.

Damon rolls his eyes as he breaks away from Elena's lips. "How about we have fun since we are going to be here a while."

"Damon and Elena, you need to leave me alone my life doesn't consist of having you two around any more."

"New York-- seems like I will get "rich" blood here."

"Damon--" Stefan cried.

"You don't want to come home, so we will make this home." Damon laughed and looked at his brother. Stefan approached Damon's face and punched him in the lip. Damon's lip bled as the customers in the store started to gasp and crowd around the commotion.

"Guys, please stop. You guys are drawing an audience." Elena whispered as she was cautiously looking around the store.

A few moments later the group left the store. Nate, Dan, Stefan, and Eric was heading towards Dan's apartment. Damon and Elena followed the four until Eric turned around. "Why are you two following us?" Eric snapped.

"Well, we are technically tourist. We don't know where to go or even any hotels in the area."

"Too bad, looks like you are going to have to use google or expedia to find out attractions!" Dan screamed.

"Oh, Elena, so snappy!"

"The Empire is downtown, you can't miss it." Nate explained.

"Someone with some hospitality, thank you, what's your name again?" Damon asked Nate.

"Nate."

"Thanks, Nate." Damon and Elena walked to the Empire. "Stefan, our convo isn't done. I will get you back home one way or another."  
Back at the office Jenny and her mother, Allison, was trying to hash out all the past drama, but it was getting nowhere.

"All I hear is excuses coming from your lips." Jenny yelled, folding her arms.

"I know you are mad at me, I get it. I never wanted to hurt you or Dan, but I couldn't live a lie anymore."

"What's this lie?"

"I didn't love your father. I never have; we hooked up once and because of that I had gotten pregnant with Dan. He did the right thing and married me, but after a while we just fell apart."

"Doesn't explain my birth!" Jenny walked to her desk and slammed her hand on the desk.

"Calm down, I am still your mother! You will respect me."

"All you parents say y'all want respect, but don't give the respect to receive it. Most don't even deserve it, and you are one of them."

Allison slapped Jenny and Jenny then called security to escort her mother out of the building. "Jenny, I am so sorry."

"I never want to see you ever again in my life. There's no reason for you to return this time."

"Jennifer, please. I am not the bad guy here. Your father was using me! I mean come on he's with a man now!"

"Dad wasn't sure when he married you if he was gay or not. That's why when you got divorced he decided to explore. I know what he did to you was wrong, but what you did was worst, you cheated on him with some artist guy you met while getting your degree!"

"Judge me all you want, but I love you guys the same. You are my children and I will do anything for you guys." Allison walked out the door as the security guard had walked into the door.

"Did you ring, Jenny?" Dennis the security guard asked.

"Sorry, Den false alarm." Jenny did a weak laugh. "Thanks, though."

"Welcome, Jenny." He nodded his head and he exits the room.

"Mom, maybe I could talk to Dan and see if we can fix this whole situations, but it's time to stop making excuses and grow up. You made mistakes and now you need to own up to them."

"You're right, Jenny. You're so right. I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Stefan finally gets intimate. Damon threatens Dan and why do they want Stefan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is M/M sex, so if you are under 18 don't read.

After Elena and Damon reached the Empire they received a phone call from a mystery person.

"Hello, Damon." The creepy voice said.

"I told you that I will bring Stefan back and I will, just give me time."

"You have to the end of the week to give me what I want from Stefan."

"Great. As soon as I know what it is, I can get it."

"It's a locket that he has, it has great power and I want it back or everyone you know in Mystic Falls will die."

"Honestly, I don't care for many of the people--"

"Damon!" Elena hit Damon in the arm.

"Damon, you have until the end of the week."

*****

Eric and Stefan enters their apartment, it seems a bit dark. Something was in the air and it didn't feel right. Stefan knew who is was, but didn't want to scare Eric.

"Hey, I want you to call Serena and tell her you are coming over."

"Why? I want to have fun with you." Eric starts to unbutton Stefan's shirt.

"Eric-- don't--"

Eric then begins to suck on his neck. Stefan tries to fight it, but his desire for Eric's body took over. He gave in to Eric's lips and rushed his and Eric to the bedroom. He rips off Eric's shirt and begins to suck on his nipples, Eric squirms in him arms from the pleasure running through his body. Stefan then leads Eric to the bed and takes his pants off. Stefan is admiring the wet stain in front of his pink and white striped American Eagle underwear. Stefan dropped to his knees and began to suck on the Eric's dick through the underwear. Eric moaned loud and gasping for air from the touch.

"Please don't stop." Eric managed to get out in a breathy and needy voice.

After Stefan got bored with sucking fabric he ripped off Eric's underwear. A cut 7" dick that was bounded by fabric was now free to bounce around as it please. And Stefan seized the opportunity. He took Eric's cock in his mouth and began to blow him, taking every inch of his cock in his mouth. Eric screamed from the pleasure, he squirmed under his man and begin to grab Stefan's head to make him go faster, but Stefan wanted to tease Eric and didn't want Eric to cum just yet.

"Nope. I want to have fun." Stefan smirked.

Stefan felt Eric's cock throbbing meaning he was about to cum. Stefan stops the stimulation and Eric let's out a withdraw sigh. Stefan stands up and a stream of pre-cum was dripping from his 9" cock. Eric wanted to taste, but didn't know how to go about it.

"Go ahead."

Eric went for it. Stefan knees buckled from Eric's warm mouth. Eric came up with his mouth full of Stefan's pre-cum and kissed Stefan, Stefan moans from the taste of him and Eric blended as one. "We taste good." Stefan said in a sexy husky voice.

Eric blushes and shivers from the sudden draft on his dick. Eric walks to the bedside table and grabs the lube and walks bag to the bed. Stefan lubes his fingers and then Eric's hole and starts to finger Eric. Eric moans and starts to thrust himself onto Stefan's finger . Eric moans starts to get louder and louder. He starts to play with his nipples and is close to cum. Then Stefan inserted another finger and as Stefan inserted the second finger Eric came, giving himself a facial. Eric began to gasp hard his lungs searching for air.

"That was so intense!" Eric gasps.

"Wait until you bottom after you came everything becomes sensitive."

"I can't wait, Stefan, hurry up and fuck me!"

Stefan took his finger out.

"Oh my God! That feels so good! You are right! Now fuck me, vamp!"

Stefan lubed up his dick and Eric's whole and put him in missionary position. Stefan lined his dick's head with Eric's hole and pushed. Eric came again from the contact, this time cumming more than he did the first time. Eric shot 8 strings of cum hitting the wall, his face and chest.

"Please fuck me harder!" Eric screamed.

The only thing that was in the room was moaning, sweat and the smell of Eric's cum. Stefan starts to go at top speed, thrusting Eric and Eric matching the rhythm of Stefan's thrust. Eric again cums again and again. Stefan cums inside of Eric and Eric cums again on his stomach. Both of the guys were panting and collapsed on the bed and covered in sweat.

"We need to do that all the time!"

"Yes, y'all do." A female voice said.

"Elena, what are you doing her?!" Eric said, wanting to cover himself, but he was covered in semen.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"I just want to talk."

"Katherine?" Eric whispered.

****

Across town Serena runs into Dan downtown. They froze as the city moved around them. Serena broke the awkward silence between them.

"Hey, Dan, how have you been?"

"I've been good, and how about you?"

"I've been surviving. Dan, I miss you, a lot."

"Serena, please don't do this."

"Dan, I'm sorry. We've been together for almost 7 years and then one day you leave me for Nate. What did I do wrong?"

"Serena, you did nothing wrong--" Dan held her shoulders. "It was me, as cliche as that sounds, I didn't admit my feelings for Nate when I noticed them. I was a coward, and you got hurt because of it."

"Dan, it hurt me to sign those papers. Meaning that our marriage is over."

"I know, Serena. I didn't want to neither, but we just fell off. I'm sorry that I put you through it."

Serena hugs him and smiles. Dan looks at Serena. "Let's go to lunch."

"Sure. I would love that--"

"As friends, Serena. I am an engaged man."

"Really?! Dan, that's great!"

Dan shows Serena the engagement ring. It was a titanium ring with diamonds all around the middle of the band.

"It's beautiful, that's one thing about Nate, he knows how to buy jewelry."

Dan smiles and then he notices Elena and Damon walking down the street.

"Hello, Dan, nice day today isn't it. I would hate for some secret to ruin it." Damon said slyly.

"What do you want?"

"You are going to help me bring Stefan home."

"And if I don't."

"Something may happen to blondie behind you."

Dan frowns at Damon and Serena tried to hide her fear, but the other three could smell it a mile a way.


	8. Blair Vs. Elena: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Elena vs. Blair part one, basically, this will be a battle of who controls the Upper East Side. Who will win? The Vamp, Elena or the Super Bitch, Blair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have taken all year to post another chapter I have been busy working on my script.

A couple of weeks have went passed since the arrival of Damon and Elena. The time they have been in the circle has not been pleasant. Between Damon's anger issues and Elena's hunger everyone was on edge. They have caused more trouble then the rich queen herself, Blair, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Who do they think they are coming into my home and trying to run things?" Blair yelled through out the store as she was shopping for new clothes for Henry.

"Blair, just let it go." Chuck said coming behind her wrapping his arms around Blair's waist.

"I mean they hang out with us like they know us!" Blair said breaking Chuck's grasp.

"You are the queen, make them leave then."

"I will have to come up with a plan like I did with Jenny Humphrey."

"Blair--"

"I know the real reason of her departure, but they don't know."

"So sexy when you are scheming"

Blair looks in the mirror, smiles and then kisses the mirror. "I know. Come on we have some planning to do."  
Damon grabs a blood bag from the mini fridge and tosses another one to Elena. Elena takes it and grabs a book from one of their bags.

"Are you sure they are the ones?"

"That's what he said." Damon picks up another book and jumps in the bed.

"Damon, take your shoes off."

"Why don't you come make me!"

Elena zooms over to Damon and puts him in a head lock. Damon then reverses and pushes her into the wall, kissing her and ripping her clothes off; exposing her bra and panties. She rips his shirt off and he takes off his pants in one swift motion. He brings them to the bed where he begins to feel on her breast. She begins to moan and squirms on the bed. Damon kisses her neck and she pushes his head down. Damon kisses move down Elena's body, until he reaches her vag. He starts to suck the fabric of her panties and she starts to moan louder and calls his name. Damon gives her a sly look and rips her panties off.

Then the phone rings. Damon groans and hits the bed. "Whoever interrupted better have life insurance because they are dead."

Damon reaches the phone, looks at Elena and sighs. "Our friend, again."

Elena lays back on the bed and covers herself.

Damon answers the phone, "What occasion do I owe this pleasure?"

"Did you do what I ask?" The mystery man asked.

"We are still working on that."

"It's been weeks, how long does it take to bring him home."

See, he has these friends, and they are human with the three weres you were talking about."

"Have you checked to see if they are the ones?"

"Not exactly, but--"

"Fool! Getting those three wolves is crucial to my plan! Along with your brother!"

"I know, but it's harder than you think."

"I need them before the winter moon starts."

"I know, I know. Calm down don't get your thong in a bunch."

"If you don't get me what I need, my thong is not going to be the only thing in a bunch."

"Threat heard."

The mystery man hangs up and Damon looks at Elena who is fully dressed at this point. Damon groans and stretches his arm in Elena's direction.

"Why?"

"We have a mission to complete or we are DEAD! I don't want to die, Damon." Elena grabs her leather jacket and walks out the room."

Damon trashes the room.  
Blair and Chuck finishes their shopping and head to their apartment. Blair kept turning around as if someone is following her.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked grabbing her shoulder.

"Yeah. I have a weird feeling all of a sudden. Like we are being followed."

Chuck looks around and sees a busy crowded Manhattan street.

"Blair, my love, I think you are losing it."

"Chuck, I am not crazy. Someone is following us."

Chuck looks again and nothing.

"Blair, you go home; Henry and I will finish shopping."

"Chuck, I am not crazy."

"Not saying you are, you have been planning this party/fashion show for weeks and maybe it's getting to you."

"Fine." Blair kisses Henry and Chuck, and left the boys to finish the errands.

Blair calls her car and heads home. When she gets home she find Stefan and Eric waiting for her.

"E and Stef, why are you here, looking like a couple of creepers?" Blair opens the door and walks in as Stefan and Eric follow.

"We are looking like creepers because we wanted to hang out." Stefan stated sitting on Blair's Persian Silk Couch. Blair shoos Stefan off the and leads on to the "guest" couch. Stefan laughs and moves.

"I don't hang out. I have a destination usually or somewhere important to go."

"Oh excuse me." Eric laughs. "I didn't know we weren't important anymore."

"I'm sorry, E, I have a family now. I can't be playing high school anymore."

"Oh! So when did you stop because I feel like I was in high school, again." Stefan joked and smiles.

"Whatever, Stefan. Do you guys want lunch?"

"Sure, I could eat. Can you Eric?!"

"Sure. As long if it's not waffles, I mean my father makes those enough for 3 lifetimes."

"How do you feel about Rufus being your father? I mean you do kind of resemble him in a way. How did we not see that?"

"He didn't even know. My mom told no one. He was pretty pissed when mom told him."

"I mean although Rufus is rough around the edges, he's a pretty great father, except when Jenny decided to go goth, what the hell was that about?"

"Jenny was going through a rough time." Eric explained.

"Yeah, she had it so hard with her new found money and riches!" Blair said angrily, rolling her eyes.

"She always was trying to prove to you that she could be part of our society." Eric explained getting slightly annoyed.

Stefan just looked back and forth at the two of them argue over Jenny's past.

"I have to say Jenny did do a great job when going against me." Blair said sipping some tea. "She was the only person who could honestly put up a good fight and almost have me worry." Blair batted her eyes. "Dorota!"

Dorota walks in the room.

"Yes, Ms. Blair."

"Call a car Eric, Stefan, and I will be going to lunch at my favorite restaurant. Also, make reservations as well."

"Will do, Ms. Blair." Dorota walks out of the room.

Stefan finally says a word, "Blair, where are we going?"

"We are going to my favorite restaurant, like I just said. S and I used to go here all the time."

Dorota walks back into the room to notify Blair that her car has arrived. The three grab their jackets and head to the car.  
Elena is exploring what the Upper East Side has to offer. It's much different from what Mystic Falls has to offer, that's for sure. It was almost a culture shock, yes, they had rich people like the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores, but they didn't have stores like these. Prada, Gucci, Ralph Lauren and even a Tiffany's. Elena went into every store looking at all the merchandise.

She walks into Prada and picks up a black stiletto booties with gold buckles, zipper and toe.

"May I try these on in a size 8 1/2?"

"Yes, right away ma'am. Would you like to try them on in a different color?"

"What other colors do y'all have?"

"We have gold on white, platinum on black and white, platinum on black, and diamond on black and silver."

"Wow." Elena cocked her head back. "May I try on all of them in a 8 1/2?"

"Yes." Elena waits for her shoe until she sees Stefan with Eric and Blair. She pulls out her phone to text Stefan.

The message: Stefan, come into Prada.

Stefan: Why? I hate shopping for shoes

Elena: Seriously, Stefan, come inside Prada.

Stefan: OK, but I am with Blair and Rick.

Elena: I know the store does have windows.

Elena puts her shoes back in her purse. The store associate comes back out with the shoes that Elena asks for. As soon as she puts on the diamond on black and silver, the three walk into the store.

Elena looks at Blair and Blair stares right back. Why is this bitch staring at me? Blair walks over to the store associate.

"Do have that new order yet?"

"Yes, Ms. Bass."

"Thank You." Blair walks over back to the group.

Elena pulls Stefan aside and Eric follows.

"Eric, this is private." Elena says putting her loose hairs behind her ear. Eric notices the beauty on Elena for the first time. Elena is a beautiful brunette with long shoulder length locks, with nice lips and huge brown eyes.

Eric snaps, "I don't trust you with my man, I know you two used to be lovers, and I may be rich, but I'm not stupid."

"Look, Eric, Stefan and I had a past, but that's in the past. You wouldn't have no idea what you would be getting into if you hear what I have to say."

"Try me."

"He already knows." Stefan smiles.

"Oh, so you must know that I am one also."

"A nympho home wrecking whore." Blair says walking over with two boxes of shoes and several bags.

Elena really can't stand Blair. She wants to snap her neck, and the good thing about that is that she wouldn't be able to come back to life. She would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of Blair.

Everyone phone chimes. "It's just in Stefan and Elena seems to have a past, and it was steamy and deadly, watch out E, or you might lose more than your man."

Eric rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "How long?"

Stefan sighs. "2 years." Stefan says it with the most lack of enthusiasm.

"Wow. Stefan, you are just going to write us off like that?"

"Honey, I think he wrote you off as soon as he saw you." Blair chimed in.

Elena rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Blair. "Really, you really want to go there because according to Gossip Girl, Chuck traded you for a hotel. Wow, all you must be to him is property."

"You don't even know the story, but I know all about yours. Thanks to Tyler Lockwood, my cousin, he keeps me in the loop is Mystic Falls."

"You know Tyler?" Stefan asked in confusion.

Blair nods. "Cyrus' nephew from a marriage I forget. I met him once he's a dick."

"Then he's just like you." Elena turns to Blair and smiles. Blair fake smiles back.

"Elena, is it? You don't want to want to go against me. My only worthy opponent was Jenny Humphrey and..." She looks Elena up and down. "You are no Jenny Humphrey. Tootles." 

"Hmm. Jenny Humphrey, didn't she lose her virginity to you now husband?" Elena smirks.

"Like I said, no Jenny Humphrey."

"Stay out of my way!" Elena threatened.

"Make me."

The two women stand face to face. The tension is thick. Neither of them backing down. The store associate is scared to even ask them about the shoes. Eric and Stefan just look at each other and then the two girls. This was going to be one hell of a bitch fight between those two.

"I will demolish you, Elena." Blair says walking out the store with her purchase.

"While you try to demolish me, I will actually do it, literally!!" Elena says making her way to the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment. Tell me what what you want to see and what u like and not like about it. The action will be coming in the later chapters... I swear. Starting the next 2 chapters, I promise.


	9. Blair Vs. Elena: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a banging on the door. Blair calls Dorota to open the door. Elena walks in.
> 
> "What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"
> 
> "You have what I want! Give it back, now!"
> 
> Blair vs. Elena: Part Two, more fighting and drama in this chapter. This is just a taste of what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more drama and fighting to come. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Elena storms in her hotel room with 5 pairs of shoes. She calls her friend Caroline. Caroline is a controlling blond with long locks, a high pitched voice, and a knack for getting in other people's business.

"Hey, Care."

" Elena! Hi, how is New York?"

"Ugh. There' s this crazy chick named Blair."

"She can't be as psycho as Rebekah. Or worst Kol."

"She's about up there. I want to come home already. How is Jer?"

"He's fine." She says in a tone Elena knows when she's lying.

"Caroline!"

"He may have gotten in a fight with a guy who commented on Bonnie."

"I'm gonna kill him! I compelled the principal to let him back, and he goes and does this."

"Don't worry, I took care of it, Elena."

Elena walks over to the fridge and takes a blood bag. "That's why I love you."

"What did you say the girl's name was?"

"Blair, some girl that lives in the Upper East Side in Manhattan."

"Blair Waldorf?" Tyler screams loud enough that Elena could hear him with her supersonic hearing.

"I guess that's the name, Ty. She says she knows you."

"Yeah. My Uncle Cyrus, through marriage, let's get that clear." Tyler sounds closer to the phone. "Is her step-father. She's kind of a bitch! I like her."

"You would like her." Elena snapped. She slurps down a blood bag and throws it, but misses the trashcan. Damon catches it.

"Don't be trashing up the place, Elena."

Elena rolls her eyes and sighs. "Anyways--"

Caroline being her nosy self asks, "Who was that?"

Who else would I be with Caroline? "Damon. Being annoying again with his comments."

"Did you find Stefan?"

"He was hanging out with his new boyfriend and Blair."

"Stefan's gay?" Caroline said, obviously snatching the phone from Tyler.

"He says he finds Eric somewhat attractive, but I have to agree with him. Eric is very attractive."

"I can't believe he's with another boy! This is major!"

"You turned him gay, Elena." Tyler yells.

"Ugh. Tyler, don't be annoying. Poor, Elena, how are you holding up?"

"You seen Stefan today?" Damon says getting out of the shower exposing his nice toned body.

"Yes, Damon. I will talk to you later about that."

"How long has he been gay?" Caroline laughs.

"Care, that's so not funny." Elena sighs.

Caroline laughs harder and now so is Tyler. Elena hangs up on the both of them. Her phone rings and she sees her ex-boyfriend/friend, Matt shows up on the caller id.  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Peter walks to the door. He sees his niece and nephew. Cora and Derek Hale. His eyes widen in shock and surprise. Then he smells a third scent, Stiles Stilinski. Peter rolls his eyes and tries to close the door before Stiles makes it to the door, but too late Stiles arrives as he was about the shut the door. Derek growls and Peter lets him in.

"Hello, Creeper." Stiles blurts out.

"Hello, Jail bait." Peter snaps back.

Kora laughs and looks towards Rufus. She notices Rufus smells like Peter---Peter like Rufus. She raises her eyebrows and smiles.She extends her hand.

"I'm Kora."

"I'm Rufus."

"You look familiar." Stiles gets close invading Rufus' personal space. A growl is heard. Everyone turns to Peter. Stiles backs up and this time sits on Derek's lap, where Derek nuzzles him.

"I was a musician in the nineties."

"No, not that. Oh, well, you are just another old person probably."

"Thanks." Rufus smiles.

Derek nips his mate in the neck. Stiles jumps. He hates it when Derek did that, but he only did that when he felt Stiles was out of line.

"Sorry, Rufus?"

"It's fine. My son, Dan, called me a has been."

"That's where I know you from! The book the 'The Insider' by Dan Humphrey. Good book, even though he trashes you." Stiles jumps again.

"What bring you three here?" Peter said with much annoyance and impatience.

"We heard there's vampires here in the city. They were in Beacon Hills and killed about 30 people. Including almost killing Scott."

Rufus and Peter look at each other.

"What did they look like?"

"No one knows, but this vampire is supposed to be all powerful. It's like he was looking for something because most of the victims necks were snapped and no vampire bites." Kora explained.

"What could they be looking for?"

"That's what we want to know." Derek said, tapping Stiles so he can get up. "I want to know why they were in Beacon Hills in the first place. And why go from the west all the way to the east."

"Do you have any articles on these murders?" Rufus asks.

Stiles then looks in his backpack to get a stack of newspapers. He spreads them out on the table. There's over 100s of articles. Rufus then texts Dan.

Rufus: Dan, when r u free?

Dan: Me and Nate r going 2 the store 2 look at furniture 4 the living room. Why?

Rufus: I need GG again.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Peter asks.

Honey?Eww. What happened to the sadistic werewolf who tried to kill half of Beacon Hills? Stiles, Kora, and Derek all shudder.

"I was texting Dan. I need him to be Gossip Girl again."

"Gossip Girl? I heard of that website." Kora pulls out her phone. "I used to go on it all the time, hoping Derek would pop up on it's radar, but no luck." Kora frowns and then smiles. "I did love the Jenny Humphrey vs. Blair Waldorf drama. Jenny won that war. Blair only kicked her out because she knew Jenny would take her 'throne'."

The whole room just stared with mouths open like Kora grew another two heads. Rufus' phone chimes.

Dan: Why do I need 2 be, GG again?

Rufus: I need you to see if any posts from Beacon Hills have came in?

Dan: Why?

Rufus: Come here and I will explain it to you.

Dan: K, we will b over l8er!

Rufus: Thanks. Son. Love you.

Dan: <3 u 2, dad.

"Dan is busy at the moment, but when he comes we can fill him in."

"I wanted to ask something since I came here." Derek approaches Rufus.

"What?!"

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes, but I am in control of my power, so I basically blend in."

"What about full moons?" Stiles asks. "Scott always tries to kill me."

"I learned how to ignore the moon's pull."

"How did your children fight it."

"They are half human, so their human sides, I guess suppressed it. But they do seem to get irritable around that time."

"You have to teach me." Kora says grabbing some articles. "What are we looking for?"

"Clues as to what they are looking for and why would they be looking for be in New York."

Several hours later. The doorbell rings. Rufus runs to the door. Dan and his boyfriend Nate stands at the door.

"Hey, Dad." Dan hugs Rufus.

"Hey, Dan. Hi, Nate." He hugs Nate as well. Nate closes the door. Dan slowly walks into the room the different scents gives him an almost instant headache. Nate grabs Dan's hand and holds his shoulder for support. Dan smiles and Nate does the same.

"As he lives and breathes, Dan Humphrey." Stiles gets his copy of "The Insider," and almost falls flat on his face trying to get to Dan. "Can you sign this book?" Stiles says shaking. "Books usually bore me, but this book was actually worth the read and money."

"Thanks." Dan takes the book and fishes for a pen, but Stiles hands him one. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Stiles Stilinski, no, Stiles Hale."

"He's already taken our last name?" Peter sighs.

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Nate said throwing his hands up.

"It's a nickname!"

"So, what is your name?"

"That's for me to know, pretty boy."

"That's it." Nate says about to approach Stiles.

Derek growls at Nate and Dan eyes turns purple. Derek stops and everyone just stares. Dan's body starts to show ancient symbols. Everyone, but Rufus backs up. Rufus walks over to Dan in the same symbols Dan has except his eyes are blue.

"Dan, listen to me." Rufus says, but that's not what everyone else heard. He was speaking in an entire different language.

"What did he say?" Stiles asks Derek.

"I have no clue, Peter?" Derek looks at Peter.

Peter stands astonished, amazed and almost petrified. He wants to walk to Rufus, but he just stands there.

"All I understood was Dan." Nate blinks several times. "Who the fuck is my boyfriend?"

"More like what?" Kora corrected.

Nate gave her dirty looks. Kora makes a face and rolls her eyes.

"Not my fault you don't know what your boyfriend is?"

"I guess you are the lonely one. Now I see why."

"Want to say that again?" Kora was about to transform, but Derek and Peter held her back.

"You don't want to do that while Dan is--" Peter points to Dan. "Like that!"

"I agree." Stile says hiding behind Derek. "He looks freaky!"

Kora stood down, but it was too late. Kora hits the ground Derek transforms, his claws extended, eyes blue, and more facial hair. Stiles ran into the kitchen. Derek claws Dan. Dan lets out a yell. Rufus still in his human form, grabs Derek by his throat and throws him the direction towards the kitchen. Peter tries to calm Rufus.

"I'm calm, he hurt Dan, and he is still my son."

"He attacked his sister, which is why he attacked!"

"I understand, a natural parent instinct. Sorry."

Dan roars, and interrupts a kiss that was about to happen. Rufus transforms into a full wolf. He positions himself into a fighting stance. He lunges at Dan, Dan moves and kicks Rufus. Rufus howls in pain, but he gets up and bites Dan's leg. Dan shakes his leg. There was a huge scar on his leg. Dan leg heals. Nate just stares at the madness. Dan's was glowing in the same color his eyes were, he punches Rufus sending him flying into the kitchen see-through window into the kitchen. A naked Rufus lays on the floor. Unconscious. Dan looks at Nate. Nate backs up until he reaches the window. Dan returns to normal. He collapses. Nate runs to Dan.  
Blair holds a amulet that her step-father, Cyrus have given her. She asks Chuck to put it on her.

"This was so made for me." Blair says looking in a mirror.

The amulet was a sapphire stone surrounded by a diamond holder. The necklace was a silver. The amulet looked ancient, but Blair just thought it was vintage.

"Did you and Henry finish shopping?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"Good! You are the best son ever." She gives Henry a kiss.

"Mom, I'm a big boy now."

"I forgot, sorry, Henry."

Chuck laughs. 

There was a banging on the door. Blair calls Dorota to open the door. Elena walks in.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"You have what I want! Give it back, now!"

"No, get the hell out my house!" Blair yells.

"Henry, go upstairs and don't come down until we say, OK?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Henry does what he's told. Chuck walks up to Elena.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around, meaning I haven't slept with you. Why are you here?"

"Ugh. Really, Chuck?"

"Sweetie, your man does nothing for me!"

"Then why are you here?"

Blair walks up and punches Elena. Elena remained unmoved.

"What the hell are you?"

Elena kicks Blair into the wall. Chuck gets his pistol and shoots Elena in the heart!"

Her skin heals. Blair throws and knife and hits Elena in the chest. She gasps and rips the knife from her chest. She gasps as she removes it.

"You should have just stayed down!" Elena runs to Blair and chokes her. "All you had to do was give me the amulet and this could have all been over, but no you have to be a fighter. And for what to die." Elena laughs.

She throws Blair to the other side of the room. Eric comes through the door to find Chuck and Blair unconscious and Elena in the living room.

"Stefan! Your friend is here and she hurt Chuck and Blair!"

Stefan zooms in the room. He servery the room and notices Elena standing in the middle of the living room.

"How did you get invited in!"

"The maid, Stefan."

"Why are you here?"

"Trying to stay alive, Stefan."

"Elena, why are you doing this?"

"That isn't Elena. That's Katherine Pierce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why it says Elena instead of Katherine is because Chuck and Blair thinks it's Elena and doesn't know about Katherine. And they can't know something they never knew.
> 
> Leave comments and concerns.


	10. Doppelganger in Town: Bad News for the Upper East Side: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Elena's in town? Derek and Cora Hale in NYC with Stiles? What happened to Scott?
> 
> The house is a total wreck. Broken glass, furniture is out of place. Even the pictures and paintings on the wall were ruined. Katherine is unconscious until Stefan slaps her face to wake her up. 
> 
> "Wakey, wakey, Katherine."
> 
> Katherine wakes up and frantically looks around the apartment. She tries to get up and she notices she is trapped and her strength is gone. 
> 
> "What's going on?" She starts to panic. "Stefan, what is this?!"
> 
> Eric just stared at Katherine. Katherine rolls her eyes.
> 
> "Someone has an eye problem, Stefan. Might want to get his eyes checked." Katherine says.
> 
> Katherine tries to get free, but she is surrounded by vervain. Her energy and strength was waning.
> 
> "Let me go, Stefan."
> 
> "Why does she look like Elena?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is about to unfold the mystery guy will be revealed and the characters list will be added after the character is revealed.

The house is a total wreck. Broken glass, furniture is out of place. Even the pictures and paintings on the wall were ruined. Katherine is unconscious until Stefan slaps her face to wake her up. 

"Wakey, wakey, Katherine."

Katherine wakes up and frantically looks around the apartment. She tries to get up and she notices she is trapped and her strength is gone. 

"What's going on?" She starts to panic. "Stefan, what is this?!"

Eric just stared at Katherine. Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Someone has an eye problem, Stefan. Might want to get his eyes checked." Katherine says.

Katherine tries to get free, but she is surrounded by vervain. Her energy and strength was waning.

"Let me go, Stefan."

"Why does she look like Elena?"

"Katherine, she is a doppelganger."

"What is a---"

"A look alike!" Katherine yells.

She continues to struggle more and more. But no use. There's no way she was using her cunning powers to get her out of this.

"Stefan, let me go, please!"

"Why are you in Chuck and Blair's?" Eric beat Stefan to the chase.

"I wanted that pendant!"

Eric looks at Katherine's clothes. She has on a pair of Brown Suede Gucci Boots, A white Armani Exchange blouse, and Guess Jeans on. He frowns and shrugs his shoulders.

"Looks like you can buy your own necklace, so why rob someone else."

Katherine looks away from Eric and Stefan. Silence filled the room. If a pin dropped it would have echoed the place. Chuck, laying on the guest couch started to shift. All eyes were on him. He started to awaken.

"Chuck, are you OK?" Eric runs over sliding on his knees.

"What happened?" Chuck said holding his head. He was seeing double and tried to get up and walk to the bar, but fell back on the couch. Chuck looks at Katherine, who he thinks is Elena. "You little bitch! You come in my town from your little hick town and then invade my home. You better start explaining!" Chuck walks toward Katherine.

Stefan holds his arms out. Chuck looks at him as if he caught Stefan sleeping with Blair.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Stefan pointed at the ground at the vervain. "That's vervain, it's the only thing keeping her tied to that chair."

"I heard of vervain." Blair says faintly.

Blair, once again, became the center of attention. She gets up and walks towards Chuck.  
At the house, Stiles crawls out of the kitchen. He looks for Derek who is still unconscious near the broken coffee table. He looks around and sees a scared Nate on the patio. Stiles want to walk to the patio, but he wasn't sure if the fight was over. Dan sits up on the floor, cuts and bruises cover his body.

Nate and Dan lock eyes. Nate's blue eyes wasn't as shiny as they usually are, they were usually full of life. This time they looked dead and confused and full with fear. Dan makes his way to the door. Nate moved until he couldn't any more. Dan turns his head slightly while reaching his hand out to try and comfort Nate. Nate smacked his hand.

Stiles joins the two on the patio. The tension and emotions on that patio could have sent the three of them to their deaths. Everything was heavy, even the air. Nate's breathing was heavy as well. Everything was silent except for the birds chirping.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Stiles broke the silence.

"I don't know. I think I am losing my mind. I've been overworked and everything?!" Nate mumbled.

Dan inches closer.

"Don't you dare touch me, Dan Humphrey! What the fuck are you?" Nate screams at the top of his lungs. The neighbors probably heard it.

"It's not all that bad." Stiles said in a soft comforting voice.

"What do you mean?! They fucking transformed into animals and was fucking fighting like there was no tomorrow!" Nate panicked.

"What are you scared about, I mean really scared about?" Stiles asked, placing his hands on Nate's shoulder. The two men are now eye to eye. Nate's breath was shaky.

"I don't know. Maybe that I don't know Dan at all."

"I really don't know me at all, but can you tell me what the hell you two are talking about?" Dan asked looking confused. "I mean I wake up to find my dad's place a mess."

"You don't remember any of it?" Stiles asked.

"You had all this writing on your body and you turned into this wolf thing." Nate replied.

Dan ripped off his shirt, the only thing on his body was his hairy chest. Dan started to look like a dog chasing his tail trying to see his back. Nate chuckles and Stiles just blinks at the man who looks stupid right now.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked having enough of Dan "chasing his tail."

"Trying to see what you guys are talking about." Dan looks at them awkwardly. He realizes what he was doing. He flashes a smile and Nate's heart melts. Stiles makes vomiting faces.

"Dan, what the hell are you?" Nate asked Dan, still at a distance.

"I can answer that." Out of the blue Rufus' voice travels through their ears. They all jump in surprise.

"That man needs a bell." Stiles turns to Rufus.

"I agree with Stiles, that is creepy." Dan commented.

"Dan, Jenny, Eric, and I are a very special breed of werewolves."

"Eric? He's your son?" Nate asked, scratching his head.

"Mhm. I was shocked myself, I just found out about 2 weeks ago when Lily came to visit me." Rufus smiles. "That's Lily for you, skeletons in her closet."

The three laugh and Stiles shrugs.

"My ex-wife's mother, Lily--"

"Did you just say ex-wife?" Stiles cleans his hears to make sure he heard Dan right.

"Haha! Yes, I did say that. I was married for under a year to the girl, I thought was the girl of my dreams, but turned out the one of my dreams were Nate." He smiles towards Nate and Nate smiles back.

"Do you want me to finish explaining?" Rufus crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"Yes, Rufus go on." Nate sits down like a kid being told a story by their grandfather.

"We have a huge family, us Humphries. We come from a special line of werewolves."

"How special are we?"

"Let's say we can kill any werewolf, witch, and vampires."

"Wait--- They exist?" Stiles jumps out of his seat.

"Yes, Stefan is a vampire."

"Who is Stefan?" Stiles looks at Nate.

"Stefan is a Salvatore, who is also a vamp and dating my little brother, Eric." Dan interrupted.

"I heard of that name before!" Stiles jumps up and runs in the house to search for his backpack. "Great this is going to take all day." Stiles says.

"While he gets what he's looking for, I will begin on our family legacy. So a few hundred years ago apparently our ancestors upset one of the witches in a village that was next to our ancestors."

"Well, what happened that made them curse us?"

"Apparently, one of them was like the next leader of the tribe and our ancestor had gotten her pregnant."

"That's no reason to curse someone." Nate shrugs.

Rufus turns to Nate. "I'm not done. See, according to journals, he abandoned the baby, and the witches weren't too happy about that. They made it so every full moon we would turn into werewolves, since he acted like a 'dog'." 

"That doesn't seem so bad to me, I mean look at Dan, he was amazing."

"Yeah, well back then everyone shunned him. He found himself interacting with the other wolves in the village. These wolves were much stronger than an average wolf, more magical if you will."

"Magical?"

"They were able to control their transformation under the full moon, they were a lot stronger and faster too. They were some ancient kind of wolf. He found his mate, a female named, Dawn. They mated and that's how out family tree started."

"Do you know the ancient symbols that were on his body and where did they go?"

"They only come when he reaches full power. That should only happens when he reaches extreme anger or a need to protect."

"He must have felt like that when Derek growled at me." Nate replied.

"Derek growled at you?" Dan snapped. The symbols started to show again.

"Daniel!" Rufus shouted.

Dan snapped back and the symbols disappear once again.

"That's one of the curses effects, our emotions effect our power."

"How come this never happened before?"

"You never needed it until now. I mean Blair, Chuck, and---" Rufus points to Nate. "And Nate, weren't really a threat and any anger you have was at a human level."

"Does mom, know about any of this?" Dan whispers as if the FBI was watching their every move.

"No, but that might also explain why you, Eric, or Jenny never showed your powers."

"Our mom?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"You being human, well half-human."

"Aren't you human as well?" Nate asked.

"No, my parents are full-blooded werewolves."

"Grandma, and Pop-Pop are werewolves?! How come I never knew this?"

"We have a pack and everything. Have you ever noticed that every time you were in danger someone was like looking over your shoulder?"

"No, like who?"

"My friends, Max or Donny?"

"Now I think about it, Donny did show up that one time when me and Nate, before we dated, got in that fight. He broke it up."

"Exactly, pack. I want you guys to meet the rest of the pack. Eric and Jenny with you all together. I moved to New York so we could have a normal life, away from packs and supernatural things."

Stiles runs back outside almost tripping on the debris. "I found it!"  
Katherine is sweaty, her clothes is soaked. Stefan walk to the fire place to put in more fire wood to increase the heat.

"Stefan--" Katherine says weakly.

"Not until you tell us why are you here." Chuck puts in more fire wood. The fire blazed higher. Pieces of ember touches Katherine's skin and she panics and cries.

"Stefan! Please, let me out of here!" Katherine panics trying to move from the embers.

"Afraid of a little ember?" Blair walks over to Katherine. "Elena, I knew the first time I met you I couldn't stand you."

"Eww. I am not that goodie-goodie."

"What? Then who the hell are you?"

"Her name is Katherine Pierce." Eric walks from the kitchen with food and Henry.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Blair looks all over the Penthouse Apartment and it is a mess. Blair almost freaked out.

"Uh Oh! Blair is about to 'Blair Out'."

"Blair Out?" Stefan face scrunches up.

"Although she doesn't want to admit it, Blair has OCD and this is going to upset her dearly." Eric explained.

The three looks at Katherine and then at the rest of the apartment, and then at a pissed off Blair. Her face turned redder than a cherry. She grabs the fire place stick and stabs Katherine in the leg. Katherine screams.

"Look at what you did to my house! You stupid bitch" Blair yells while stabbing further into her leg.

Katherine just looks up at her through her hair which was now covered in sweat and covering her face. Her vampire fangs started to show and her eyes turned to a yellow hue, veins around her eyes started to show. Blair jumps back in fear.

"What the hell are you people?" Blair screams, she grabs Eric and Chuck, and walks to the other side of the room.

Stefan tries to comfort Blair and Chuck, but it was no use. He walks back to Katherine. He speaks at a level where he knows she can hear.

"You ruin everything you touch you know that."

Katherine just looks up at him, weakly.

"If you would have been on our side and not wasting time with your little human, I wouldn't have to come here and ruin their lives."

"Hmm. You know what's funny? No one cares about why you are here, we want you gone." Stefan turns to Chuck and Blair. "Agree?"

Chuck and Blair nods.

"So, I will let you go if you don't return here ever again!" Stefan looks at the rod in her leg and twists it further, causing Katherine to scream and groan louder.

She gave Stefan a daggered look. If looks could kill Stefan would have been dead, or at least injured.

"Then again I don't want to let you go just yet. I like torturing you."

Then in the midst of the Torture Project a knock interrupts the festivities. Stefan groans.

"Just when I am having fun."

Stefan walks to the door and smells a familiar scent. He opens the door. Jenny barges in with fabric and designs.

"Blair Waldorf, I am going to kill you!" Jenny continues until she reaches the living room and sees the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you with the designs for the new line."

"Humphrey, would you believe if I tell you vampires exists?"

"I would say, Blair, you are delusional. Now, tell me what the hell is going on here? I know you and Chuck are into S&M, but Eric and Stefan I would have never guessed and with---" She turns around and looks at Katherine. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Katherine. She came and trashed the place trying to get Blair's necklace."

"Why she has on designer everything she could just buy one." Jenny drops the contents on the table and walls to Katherine. "Why are you here?"

Katherine eyes immediately showed fear. Her beat was beating as fast as the road runner's speed. Katherine struggles more as Jenny approaches her. She shows her vampire powers and Jenny jumps back.

"Wow, a Humphrey Wolf scared of a little of vamp like me. Maybe you aren't as powerful as I thought." Katherine laughs.

"Werewolf? What is she talking about?"  
Dan, Nate, Rufus, and Stiles read articles dating back to the late 1800's. They see the Salvatore Brothers, Damon and Stefan. In one article, Damon had just come back from the Civil War and was branded a hero.

Dan mouth was just open wide. Rufus face was the exact opposite. Rufus didn't trust Stefan, and he just stared at the photo of Stefan in 1918. Rufus was doing the math in his head, but he couldn't conclude how old Stefan would be in this photo. All he knew is that Stefan couldn't be human and live for almost 100 years when Stefan looked like a teenager in 1865.

"What the hell is Eric dating?" Rufus whispered.  
Damon and Elena receives a call from the mystery person.

"Well did you find the wolves and the amulet?" The Mystery Person asks.

"We found the wolves, but not the amulet." Damon huffs.

"You must want us to die don't you?"

"I want to be alive to torture Stefan, as much as you want to live, but what does this amulet look like?"

Elena's cellphone ring, and a picture of Blair's amulet. Elena tries to get Damon's attention. Damon raises his finger and continues talking to the man on the phone.

"Damon, I have seen that amulet before."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was trying to, but you kept on rambling on and on with him."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"Tyler's mother had an amulet just like that."

Damon tried his hardest not to flip. Elena walked over to calm him down.

"But when she died, it was given to her cousin, Cyrus Rose. Apparently, he moved her years ago with his new wife, Eleanor Waldorf, and guess who we know."

"Blair Waldorf! How I love you, Elena." Damon kisses all over her neck.

"We will have your amulet soon."

"Good. I will be in town next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and concerns... What do you guys want to see?


	11. Restless in The Upper East Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon wakes up and looks at his phone. He has missed calls from Katherine and a voicemail from her too. He groans, hesitating to listening to what she had to say. Katherine wasn't his favorite subject. She has wrecked his life more than once; she was like the annoying fly that you want to hit with a fly swatter, but she won't die.
> 
> He dials his number and Elena starts to yawn besides him. She kisses him on the cheek, and in response he brings her neck closer to his lips and begins to kiss her until he realized that he needed to put his code in to access the voicemail. He went through the traditional greeting and heard a voice that was not Katherine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to reveal the characters, but I decided I will in the next episode.

Damon wakes up and looks at his phone. He has missed calls from Katherine and a voicemail from her too. He groans, hesitating to listening to what she had to say. Katherine wasn't his favorite subject. She has wrecked his life more than once; she was like the annoying fly that you want to hit with a fly swatter, but she won't die.

He dials his number and Elena starts to yawn besides him. She kisses him on the cheek, and in response he brings her neck closer to his lips and begins to kiss her until he realized that he needed to put his code in to access the voicemail. He went through the traditional greeting and heard a voice that was not Katherine's.

"I don't know why the hell you sent her here, or if you are working with her, but we have her hostage. She will remain that way until you come and meet me at Time Square."

Damon shot up because Stefan was the one who left the voicemail. She looked at a sleepily Elena and motions her to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" She says with a hint of worry.

"It's our favorite Salvatore vampire."

"What about Stefan?"

"He has Katherine hostage. He thinks we are working with Katherine."

"Where is he?"

"He wants us to meet in Time Square."

"OK, let's go."

"Do we have to--- It's Katherine, we don't like her!"

"I want to know why is Katherine's here, too."

Elena finishes getting dressed. Damon admires her white skin tight jeans, and low v-cut neck shirt, and new knee high black and gold. Wow, was in order. Elena grabs her new Prada bag and waits for Damon to come to the door.

"Are you coming?" Elena says in a sultry voice as she opens the door.

Damon's mouth continues to hang open.

"Wipe the drool, Damon. You look like Tyler when raw steak comes across his eyes."

"Wow, that was cold. Are you sure you aren't Katherine?"

Elena smiles and walks out the door.  
Dan, Rufus, Stiles, and Nate look at Derek and Peter who just came back from putting Kora in the room.

"What are we dealing with love?" Peter stands behind an angry Rufus giving him a message.

"These boys can't be human, and I will find out what they are. I want to know who and what my son is dating!"

Rufus breaks free from the message. Peter's face shows hurt and a little anger. Peter huffs and walks to the couch opposite of Rufus. Rufus wasn't going to let himself upset his mate. He walks over to Peter. "Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to do that, it's just this whole thing is--"

Peter comes and gives Rufus a hug.

"Eww. Seeing you happy is still sending chills down my spine." Stiles said.

Peter sent a I will kill you glare, and Stiles hid behind Derek to avoid Peter's eyes. Derek folded his arms in retaliation. Anything that upsets Stiles or makes his afraid makes Derek angry, and his anger then is ten times greater than his normal anger. Peter in the midst of his "feud" with Derek he didn't know Rufus had left.

"Rufus, babe where are you?!" Peter yells throughout the house. He finds Rufus in his bedroom. Peter was about to say something until Rufus put his finger in the air. He was on the phone with Eric.

"Eric! I know I just came into your life, but I need you to listen to me, I need to talk to you. Please, come talk to me."

"OK, Dad, I'll come home in an hour." Eric smiles.

Rufus hangs up, and turns to Peter.

"Pete, I don't know what I should do about this relationship between Stefan and Eric. I mean for Christ sake, he's 166 years old. That's not human, nor normal."

"We aren't 'normal', but we make it work. Why can't they?"

Rufus huffs and plants a kiss on Peter's lips. "I hate it when you are right. You know that?"

Peter pulls Rufus to his lips, and Rufus feeds on the kiss like he hasn't had one in a long time. Peter takes off his shirt and Rufus rips his off. Peter stood back and admired the body hair on Rufus. Rufus blushes, he wants to cover up and be modest, but he likes the attention he is getting from Peter's eyes. Peter hugs Rufus, in one motion just takes off Rufus' pants. Rufus was actually surprised. He and Peter have had sex numerous times, but this time it seems different. Like dirtier. He liked it!

In about five minutes Rufus and Peter were both naked. Rolling around in the bed. Rufus under Peter with Peter's hands in Rufus'. There was moaning, kissing, and lots more moaning. The bed was banging against the wall.

The rest of the group downstairs all heard the noises and the moans too, except for Stiles and Nate who just heard the bumping.

"Oh! They are getting it in!" Stiles frowned and shivers as he moves to the couch, and places his elbows on his legs holding his face. "While we are doing work?"

Derek shows a face of disgust. "I'm going to be sick. I mean why couldn't they have waited until we were done." Stiles said in sexual anger. "I want to roll around with Dere-- Nevermind." Stiles face turned red as he went back to reading the articles. Derek smiles.

Sweat and the smell of sex and testosterone, but that didn't slow them down. Peter was going to claim Rufus once and for all. He's waited almost a year to make the man officially his. Rufus exposed his neck, Peter didn't hesitiate and bit Rufus. Rufus came all over Peter's chest and his as well. Looks like a painter splatter painted all over them. When Rufus came, so did Peter. Both men eyes rolled back in pleasure. The whole neighborhood hear their screams of pleasure.

Peter tried to slide out of Rufus. He kept tugging, but no use. Peter started to panic. What the fuck do I do? Rufus just laughs and enjoy watching Peter trying to keep his cool, when he knew Peter was freaking out.

"I think we have a problem, Houston."

"No, we don't."

"I am..." Peter started to yell, but realized where they were. Then he went to a whisper. "stuck inside of you. How is that not a problem?!"

Rufus giggles which turns into full on laughter. "How long have you been a werewolf?" Peter shrugs. He rolls his eyes waiting for Rufus to continue.

"It's called knoting. We are mating, that's all..." Rufus felt a thrust for Peter. Peter looked surprised and scared that Rufus would be upset.

"It wasn't me. I orgasmed again."

"I know, babe, it happens." Rufus pets Peter's hair. Peter's neck starts to hurt and he lays down on Rufus' chest. Another orgasm surged through both their bodies. They both moaned.

Peter starts to pant. "This orgasm is the best I ever had." Rufus laughs, but covers his mouth which muffles the laughter.  
Elena and Damon meets Stefan in Time Square as scheduled, but this time Stefan wasn't in a laughing matter. He was dragging Katherine who was wearing a pendant filled with vervain. To a normal person it would have looked like Stefan was abusing his girlfriend, but only if those people knew.

"Well, little brother, looks like the Big Apple changed you." Damon said dryly.

"Cut the bullshit, Damon. Why are you here?"

"Elena, someone's feisty! Where's your human bloodbag?"

"My love life isn't why we are here." Stefan says is apathy. He approaches Damon's personal space.

"Stefan. You don't want to do this in public do you?"

"Why are you here, Damon? I'm not going to ask again."

"Someone is playing in the big leagues now."

"Damon, stop. Can we see what he wants." Elena gets in the middle of the guys fight. She seems to get in the middle of them a lot. Or should I say versions of herself seems to do set action.

"Elena, don't give us the good martyr act, please." Stefan said coldly while holding Katherine even tighter.

"I'm not hurting or anything." Katherine blurted out.

"Lucky we are in public or I would have snapped your neck by now." Stefan threatened as he had gotten close to Katherine's ear. "So shut the hell up and let the adults talk."

"Wow, someone's being a dick." Elena whispered.

"No, Elena, I am not being a dick, but if you want me to be I can be the Ripper again. I know how you all loved him." Stefan smirks as if he and Elena never had a bond. "Now, answer my question."

"That's none of your concern." Damon smirks.

Stefan's patience is running thin. He smiles and hysterically laughs. He shakes his head trying to keep cool. Stefan forces a smile on his face, and walks towards Elena. Elena feels uncomfortable around the new Stefan. A Stefan who was detached from his life and family in Mystic Falls. The man she dated wasn't there anymore, he seemed more happy and relaxed here, but when he approached Elena he seems like he wants to leave his old life and self behind. According to Elena, anyways.

In reality Stefan just wants a new beginning. Away from the dram that surrounds Mystic Falls. He is so over everything. He wasn't running away or trying to escape. He wanted a new start, a new life, and a new him. And he was happy, until Damon and Elena came into town.

"Whatever you are looking for isn't here."

"You don't know what we are looking for, but you know the person who has it." Elena snapped.

"Finally, you grew some balls, Elena." Stefan said with enough poison to kill a nation.

Elena responded by rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Damon just made a face of who cares.

"Stefan, we don't have time for your games right now."

"Then tell me why are you here?"

"Your boyfriend is one of the wolves that can kill us."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan patience has run out, and he was getting ready to compel Damon to kill himself.

"You ever heard of the legend of your boyfriend's family?"

"Legend?!" Stefan folded his arms in anxiousness.

"I am here held hostage here!"

"No one cares!" They all said in unison.

Katherine tries to maneuver the rope and escape, but her strength still was waning. Stefan grips her harder. She groans and complains some more, but continues to be ignored. The spectators walking by was just looking, not helping Katherine.

"Stop struggling, Katherine. No one cares about you. Not even the police."

"Wow, This Eric guy made you into a man, finally." Katherine responded while staring at Elena. "Looks like a man did the job that you couldn't do." Katherine smiles slyly.

"At least I have people who like me Katherine! No one wants you pretty much dead."

Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Can't handle the truth, honey?" Elena teases while making a pouting face. "It's okay, you'll just be alone for the next 500 years."

Katherine tries to attack Elena. Stefan grabs the rope.

"Ahh. Stefan, do you know how to treat a lady?"

Stefan turns his attention back to Damon. "Now this legend."

Damon smiles.  
Eric was in the car on his way to Rufus' apartment. He was dreading having to hear what he said. He kept flipping his phone in his hand. He tried to drink champagne, but the cup was shaking in his hand. He set the cup down, and sighed. Can't this car go faster than this? Seems like I've been in here all day.

"I need to talk to you." Kept playing in Eric's head the whole car ride.

"Driver! When are we going to get there?"

"In another five mins, Mr. Van der Woodsen."

"Thanks." Eric sighs in anger.

A message from Jenny comes in on his phone.

Jenny: Did Dad call you?

Eric: OMW over there now.

Jenny: Did he say what he wanted?

Eric: He wanted to talk to me about Stefan, I guess. I think he found out that Stefan is a vamp. :/

Jenny: Well, he wants me to come over as well.

Eric: OK, I will c u when I get there.

Jenny: Luv you, E.

Eric: Like wise, Jen.  
Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Katherine enters Stefan's and Eric's apartment. They threw Katherine on the couch. Katherine struggles to get up, but eventually sits up.

"Ouch! Next time watch the Prada!"

They ignore Katherine and walk in the kitchen!

"Are you guys hungry? Because stalking me must be tiring."

"I could eat." Damon says kicking his legs up on the table.

"Are you going to vervain us?" Elena walks into the kitchen.

Did you get stupid? Stefan just smiles and shakes his head. He was going to let it go, but he felt the response was so stupid. "I can't touch vervain, just like you. And Eric isn't here."

"You could have already laced it."

"Then why would I offer to cook or even come in here? Do you don't trust me?"

"Honestly, I don't anymore because I don't even know you anymore."

"Wow. I didn't think I changed that much, Elena."

"Why did you even leave?"

Stefan tried to control his anger by looking out of the window for a split second. He just flashed back to all of the anger and frustration that he felt when she choose Damon.

"You chose Damon. I was leaving before the events of Silas even happened. I didn't want to see you and Damon together when I love you." He said calm as he could, but some of the anger seeped out. He never looked in Elena's direction. He continued to stare out of the window looking at the cars drive by.

"Stefan.."

"Elena, I don't want to here it. I don't want to hear your sorry excuses, your explanations, or anything. You made your choice, and I have made mines. It's like the only choice I have is to be up under you all the time, and a couple of months ago I would have, but I am in a better place now. I don't need you and Damon to be all under me."

"I didn't know you felt like that. Stefan."

He finally turns to Elena and sees Damon in the doorway his arms on opposite sides of the frame, blocking the entrance. Damon looks at Stefan as if he could see into his soul. Stefan's glare didn't back down.

"So Stefan's a little heartbroken. He will be fine. We have important things to discuss other than his feelings."

"So, let's get started."

"OK, first off your boyfriend is a Humphrey. Have you ever seen him when he gets upset?"

"I don't date someone to upset them, Damon."

"Ugh. I mean have you ever seen him wolf out?"

"No, why would it matter?"

"When he is at his angriest, he has all these tattoos of some sort. It's in a language from the Hellenic times."

"Greek."

"Yeah. That." Damon went to the liquor cabinet to grab the good whiskey and pour himself a hardy shot.

"OK. What does this have to do with us?"

"His family trees goes back about 5000 years."

"OK, this conversation is over." Stefan grabs Elena and Damon to show them to the door. Elena tries to fight Stefan, but his strength was so much stronger since the last time Stefan was home. Damon who is usually stronger than Damon was struggling.

"Just do the research yourself, if you don't believe me."

Stefan lets them go. "What if I chose to believe you, how can they kill us."

"They have powers that will allow them to even kill an original."

Stefan's face went white with disbelief and fear. "What are these powers?"

"That's why we need this amulet." Damon pulls out his phone to search for the photo. When he finds it he shows it to Stefan.

Stefan snatches the phone. "Hey, rude much, little brother."

Stefan storms over to a passed out Katherine. He shakes her violently and she groans. "Oh, look who it is?" Katherine spit.

"This is the necklace you wanted, why?"

"I was told that if I got it, I won't be killed."

"By who?"

"I don't know some guy who is now stalking me. I don't even know how he got my number in the first place."

Stefan walks back to where Elena and Damon migrated to. "This necklace is the same necklace Katherine was looking for earlier. She nearly killed Blair and Chuck."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, but why would I tell you anything?"

"Stefan, that amulet is one of the keys to locking away their power for good. They don't only have venom in their fangs. They can take souls, freeze time, and even read minds."

"You said they can kill an original. How?"

"They have the power of the white oak in their fangs and claws."

"How?"

"OK, many years ago or something like that. A werewolf impregnated a witches daughter and left her stranded with the baby. The witches didn't like that. So they cursed them with this power that every time they got upset they would kill the one they loved. Later on he was thrown out of the pack because, well, he gotten everyone else cursed. He met another wolf clan and when they mated they created some supernatural wolf babies."

"Where does the white oak come in?" Stefan shakes his head. Damon shrugs.

Katherine speaks up. "I can answer that." Stefan unties Katherine.

"If you try something funny, I will vervain you."

"I wouldn't dare." Katherine makes a defeated face. "Back to the white oak. Remember when Klaus' mother created them to protect them from the wolves. Well, the wolves also had to protect themselves, so they had a witch of their own and they knew that originals could be killed by the white oak. This was a fail safe in case the originals got any ideas about trying to kill any of the wolf tribe."

"How do you know this?"

"I have dated on of those wolves. They spilled everything to me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because they threatened to kill me when they found out that I was a vamp."

"Why didn't he kill you?" Elena blurted reading a magazine.

"Then I wouldn't be able to have fun with you."

Elena looks up from the magazine and smirks at a smiling Katherine.

"How did you know about the amulet?" Damon asked.

"The amulet channels an energy that will render them useless for a whole full moon."

"Great! So, lets get this amulet and kill these wolves."

"You are not killing, Eric! If you lay a hand on him, and anyone of his family I will kill you! Brother or not!" Stefan face turns to a dark red, all the blood in his body rushed to his head.

"Fine. Let's make them powerless!" Damon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make some grammatical corrections, soon. Comment and leave concerns.


	12. New Threat Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a couple of days since the falling out with Rufus and Eric. Eric knows he should apologize for what he have done, but he was a grown man, and he could do whatever he wanted. That includes dating Stefan, a vampire, if he wanted, and no one can tell him otherwise. The conversation--- argument rather played in his head while he drank a dirty martini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the new characters are revealed this chapter

The mystery man meets Damon at the airport. The man had a strong face with light brown hair and green eyes. His smile was sly and deviant. He had a bit of an accent maybe British or Australian. He wasn't pale or anything, but could use a bit of more sun.

"Damon, how good is it to see you?"

"Klaus, seeing you is never a good thing." Damon's words were poisonous.

"And I thought we were good friends?" The sarcasm pour through his words. "Very well, should we get going?"

Damon grins. The grin was as fake as silicon breast. He doesn't like, or trust Klaus, but he doesn't want to die neither. He will only work with with Klaus to save his own life. Damon hails for a cab, and tells the driver to go to the Empire.

"So, where is the pendant? Also, where are the wolves?"

"Are you scared that you can actually die?"

"I'm a hybrid..." A wolf/vampire breed. Klaus is almost unstoppable because his bite is lethal to werewolves, but his blood also cures them from his bite. He is also one of the Originals. The Original Vampires, one of the first vampires ever to be created in existence. They are also the reason for the Humphrey Wolf Pack's existence. "I can't be kill."

"They can kill you, Elijah, your brother, already told me of their powers to lock away your wolf side and with the bite from them you will be dead."

"Wow. Looks like someone made a new friend." Klaus smile at that moment would have killed 1000+ puppies. Damon's smile, well, he wanted to kill himself because he didn't want to be in Klaus' presence. Not after the trouble he caused back in Mystic Falls. That's another story.

"Nope. I just want this over with so you can go back to New Orleans, and leave us alone forever."

"Damon, that's no way to treat your guest."

"You aren't a welcomed guest." Damon yelled, startling the cab driver.

Klaus places his hands on his chest as if he was in pain. Klaus could careless who liked him or not. He was an alpha male, and he let it be known, all the time. Loneliness was his best friend, and he had to admit that sometimes it was his greatest enemy. But in this instance he cared that no one liked him. Not he would ever let anyone see it. There are times where he let his guard down. Like, Matt Donovan, for instance. Matt Donovan was Elena's ex and classmate while in high school.

Klaus took out his phone, and searched Matt's name in his address book. He was about to text when Damon's noseiness alarmed him.

"Why are you texting Matt Donovan?"

"None of your business. I don't ask about you and Elena, and how you betrayed your own brother..."

"You are the one who shish kabob his siblings any time you feel like it. So, don't come to me with the betrayal bull."

Klaus rolled his eyes and gave a little grin. "Okay." He went back to texting Matt.

Matt: Hey, how is your trip?

Klaus: Damon is annoying me already, and I've only been here for about minutes.

Matt: When are you getting back?

Klaus: Hopefully, by the end of the week. You should have came.

Matt: I can only handle vacations with a Mikaelson once a year.

Klaus: U went with the needy Mikaelson. You need to come with me one day. You will love it!

Matt: I wish I could come now :(

Damon makes a face, confusion to be exact. Why is Klaus blushing? Who is making him happy? Something in his head clicked, Matt Donovan, is making him like this. Damon looks out the window wanting to throw up because seeing a happy Klaus was awkward.

Klaus: Say the word and I'll send you a ticket.

Matt: I could use a nice vacay!

Klaus: Exactly!

Matt: I want to come. Save me from this hell hole!

Klaus: Already got your ticket.

Matt: How did you know I would cave?

Klaus: Because I know you. Less talking more leaving.

Matt: I have to pack.

Klaus: I will take you shopping. Just bored the plane.

Matt: OK, I will, love ya.

Klaus: Love ya too.

Klaus puts his phone in his pocket, and turns to Damon, who is looking out of the window. Klaus taps Damon on the arm.

"Where are we going?" Klaus said impatiently. Klaus wasn't a man with much patience. He wanted things done ASAP, in his words, as soon as they leave his lips.

"To the place where you will sleep."

"OK!" Klaus phone then beeps. Another message from Matt. Oh God, did his boss throw a fit? Could he not make it? This will crush Klaus if Matt couldn't come. He didn't want to look at the message in fear of disappointment, something he was too used to.

Matt: First class! I am going to kill u when I c u! I would have been fine with coach! Klaus, u can't spend all your money on me. I have no way of paying u back, and you know that!

Payment? When did Klaus ask for payment? He never had and never will. Matt was talking out of his ass, and Klaus knew it. Doesn't mean it made Klaus less upset with the young teen.

Klaus: I had never asked 4 a payment, and I am not going to start now. Matthew, I am going to kill U when u get here for talking out of your ass!

Klaus was waiting for a reply, but figured Matt was already on the plane because usually he texts right back. Damon and Klaus arrive at the Umpire Hotel where they doorman was waiting for them.

"Good day, Mr. Salvatore." Ivana, the doorman, stated in a Russian accent.

"Hello, Ivana, nice day isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. You have a new message for you."

"Thanks." Damon smiles, and gives Ivana a 100 dollar tip.

"Thank you, sir."

Damon and Klaus heads to the elevator. Damon presses the 13th floor. The elevator automatically leads into their room. Elena's face turns white, Katherine couldn't believe her tormentor hand come back into her life, and Stefan, well, he could careless about Klaus' arrival. He just want to get back to Eric.

"Hello, all." Klaus says with a side grin. The three just stare, not responding, or even moving for that matter.

*****  
It has been a couple of days since the falling out with Rufus and Eric. Eric knows he should apologize for what he have done, but he was a grown man, and he could do whatever he wanted. That includes dating Stefan, a vampire, if he wanted, and no one can tell him otherwise. The conversation--- argument rather played in his head while he drank a dirty martini.

*****

A few days ago:

Eric gets out of the limo and dreadfully enters the entrance to the lobby of the complex. He presses the button. The elevator takes longer than expected. Damn, what the hell is with the elevator today? The elevator finally opens and Eric enters. He takes a deep breath and presses the 14th floor. He gets off, and slowly approaches the hallway which seems to get longer as he approaches his father's condo.

He reaches the door, and starts knocking.

"Coming." A female voice answered, and it wasn't Jenny's. Who the hell is that? A female answered the door. Dark brown hair, fair skin, and a scowl like she has had a hard knock life. Her eyes were warm, but scary at the same time.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" She demanded. "Or are you going to stare at me all night?"

Eric rolled his eyes. He's got enough bitches in his life, and he didn't need another one, especially one he didn't know. He walked into a room. He looks at a pale boy with moles, a scruffy older man, and Peter.

"Who are these people?" Eric said stopping in his tracks.

"They are my family." Peter said with a lack of ownership.

"I'm Derek." Derek said closed and mysterious.

"I'm Kora." Kora came around the corner joining the rest of the group.

"I'm Stiles." Stiles came to give Eric a handshake. Eric happily accepted.

"What is a Styles?" Eric wanted to laugh, but then looked at Stiles. He decided he has been an ass enough times that week.

"I know what you are thinking, it's Stiles with an 'i'. It's a nickname." Stile explained.

"I see."

"Hey, dad. I'm still getting used to that."

"I know, same here, son."

"Why have you called me here?"

"I need to tell you about Stefan."

"What about him?"

Kora cut in. "He is a vampire, he's in this article in the late 1800s, and another in 1919, as the Ripper."

Eric takes the article. Derek continues relaying the information. "If the math is correct he would have been dead between 90 and 100 years ago."

"OK?"

"Eric, he could kill you." Rufus gets up guiding Eric to a seat next to him.

"I know all about his past." Eric blurted out. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean you know?" Peter sits up more erect and alert.

"One night we were eating Chinese. I cut myself, and his face turned into hunger. It wasn't for the food. I had already seen it, and I was scared when he told me, but he said he didn't feed on human blood."

"And you believe him?" Dan walked into the room.

"Yeah. He hasn't attacked me yet."

"You need to stay away from him." Rufus demanded.

"Excuse me?"

Peter blurted out. "It's for your own safety, kid."

"My safety is none of anyone's business. I can handle myself." He shot back at Peter.

"Vampires aren't really in control of their hunger. That's why our family gave us additional power, to kill vampires, if we needed." Rufus explains.

"What are you talking about?" Eric frustrated, stated. He wanted to leave because everyone was treating him like a child, and he was old enough to pay bills, so he was old enough to date who he wanted.

"I told you about you being a werewolf." Eric nodded in understanding, stayed silent to tell Rufus to keep going.

"We are more than just your average werewolves. Our family came from Europe, and so did the Original Vampires. They were killing our people, and we were given a power that allows us to kill one if we needed one."

"How come I never 'wolfed' out? Eric said with his arms folder. His statement came across as a bit snotty. He didn't believe Rufus one bit. Werewolves don't exist! Do they? Vampires exist.

"Your human side may have suppressed it, just like Dan and Jenny."

"So, say if you were true. How would do I transform?" Eric said folding his arms. His words were flat, and disbelieving every word out of Rufus' mouth.

"Have you been hearing things you physically shouldn't be able to hear." Eric eyes flashed open. He heard the phone call with Elliot and his soon to be wife. They were talking about being together, and meeting at their secret place. He thought Elliot's phone was loud that he could hear the conversation. No! The phone was loud, and not because I have some supernatural, but actually loud enough so I could hear.

"No, not that I can recall."

"You probably have..." Derek chimed in. "You probably just hadn't noticed."

"Look, I probably would know if I have."

"Not all the time." Peter explained. "The reason why we knew is because we have Talia, my older sister, she trained us so we could adapt. If you have no one how are you supposed to..."

"Stop! This has gone on far enough. I am staying with Stefan and that is final!" Eric yelled, losing his patience completely. He stormed out of the apartment Serena style. Jenny had bumped into Eric.

"Hey, are you OK?" The brim of Eric's eyes were tear stained.

"Yeah, Jen. They know about Stefan, and they plan on killing him. Then here's the kicker..." Eric laughs and cry at the same time. "They are talking about how we are werewolves! Dad and Peter, they lost it!"

Eric continues to storm off, and Jenny, in 8 inch stiletto Gucci Pumps, chases after Eric. "Hold up! You are going too fast."

Eric stops; turns around causing Jenny to stop in her tracks. Eric's face is tear stained. He covers his face to stop Jenny from seeing him cry. She pulls him into a hug.

*****

Eric has also distanced himself from everyone else, except Jenny, well because she won't allow it. Dan calls almost on a daily basis to check on Eric. Peter has also made an attempt to contact Eric, but Eric has ignored all of them. Eric was in his thoughts until three knocks at the door snapped him out of them. He groans, lazily he screams. "Who is it?"

"Stefan, Eric can I come in?"

"Why are you knocking, babe, you have a key."

"Would you be mad if I told..."

"Me you lost it?" Eric finished. Although they have been dating for almost a year he knew his boyfriend's thoughts before he has to say anything. Eric just rolled his eyes and heads to the door. He opens to find Jenny and Dan with Stefan. "You don't mind if I bring guest, right?"

"It's our place after all." Eric couldn't stay mad at Stefan, a damn good weakness of his. He smiles at Jenny and Dan, and escorts them to the living room which is now filled with furniture. The place was beautiful. Eric did have Lily's taste in decor. Everything was blue and white. The living room was spacious even with all of the decor in the room. There was a flat screen TV that was clear. A couch that was white and blue, the carpet was brand new, it was white with a blue trim. The coffee table was traditional glass. Wait! Eric is Lily's son so it was probably Swarovski Crystal, or Diamond.

"Nice place, Eric." Eric took pride, but couldn't take any of the credit.

"Forward that message to that man." Eric points to Stefan. Stefan blushes, and turns away from the rest of the group to get drinks.

"You have skills, can you help me and Nate?" Dan said so seriously. "We are to heteros when it comes to design."

"Sure. When are you free?"

"How about tonight? Nate is at the Spectator until about 5. I have a book signing at 4. So how about 7, we will feed you too."

"You said food. I'm there."

"I know a blood bank right around the corner." Dan joked.

Stefan's face showed uncomfortable, and his heart starts to beat twice it's normal. "I don't know what you are talking about." He tries to keep calm.

"I already know, and I'm cool with it. Just don't kill Eric. We kind of need him around."

"How did you find out?" Stefan hoping this wasn't reverse psychology.

"We have done some digging around."

"So, no pitch forks?" Stefan tries to joke, but the fear covers the words.

"No, there's no pitchforks. I like you for Eric, too bad there isn't a cure right."

"Actually, it is, but the drawback, as we have seen with Katherine, I will begin to die."

"Makes since because a average human doesn't live for hundreds of years." Jenny explains.

"Then you aren't taking this cure then." Eric jumped in.

"There is a way I can live after I take the cure."

"Tell me?!"

"I have to find the original who created my bloodline. After I take the cure and drink their blood. Catch is I can't die, or.." Stefan makes a 'you know the obvious face.'

"Well, how do we find these 'Originals'?" Jenny asked.

"To my luck, one of them is in town."

"Who created you?" Dan asked. Then makes a face because the question sounds insane.

"Katherine."

"Who made her?" Jenny asked.

"We thought some person named Rose, but when Finn and Rose died, Katherine still lived."

"Then who made her?" Eric asked.

"That's the problem, Rose died before we could ask."

"Great, it's not like we could do a blood test." Eric answered/

"Actually, we still bleed. How do u think we turned people?"

"Bien punto." Eric commented.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dan asked.

"Good point."

"Stop watching telenovelas, babe."

"They be interesting, I'm watching one called "Popland" and it's about this girl named Carla Vive who moves from her town to the city to start over."

Jenny just smiles. Dan laughs his ass off because Eric was going on about his favorite Spanish soap opera. Stefan goes to get the hot chocolate he was making.

"I know this will bring down the mood, but have you talked to dad?"

"No! I feel awful for snapping on him, though." Eric sighs, and goes for his hot chocolate. "Babe, no marshmallows?" 

"Sorry, my dear. I will get some." Stefan laughs.

"You should talk to him." Jenny said drinking her drink, and trying to look away from Eric's glare.

"Don't avoid my eyes, Jen." He says seriously until he smiles.

"Come on, he misses you a lot, E."

Eric drinks the rest of his cocoa in silence.

*****

Klaus comes out of the shower. His toned and slim body drips with water. He's naked except a towel that barely covers much.

"You aren't a person for modesty are you?" Elena says covering everything, but her eyes.

"You don't have to look." Klaus says. He takes the towel and dries his face exposing his naked body. Elena tries not to look, but winds up looking anyway. Klaus smiles, but then gives it a thought. Matt would be pissed if he were here, and he should act if he was.

"Sorry about that. That was inappropriate." Klaus wraps the towel around his waist and grabs his clothes out of some bag.

"It's fine. Let's just not tell Damon." Elena walks to a dresser to grab an outfit. She walks to the bathroom, and locks the door.

"What didn't she want to tell me?" Damon comes in with some snacks. "And put some clothes on would you? The sun is glaring of your skin."

"That's why you are my favorite Salvatore. You have a sense of humor." Klaus takes the towel off, hands it to Damon, and walks to the other bathroom. Damon looks awkwardly at Klaus' muscle toned ass.

"I can feel you burring a hole in my ass!" Klaus turns around, and smiles, ever so slyly. "Damon, I didn't know you swung that way!" Klaus laughs, and exits the room.

 

Before Matt reaches the door Damon walks and opens the door. "Why are you here?" Damon said shocked, surprised, and annoyed. "Elena wants me." Damon made sure to say it in a way that would hurt Matt, but Matt on the other hand was not phased.

Klaus, fully dressed, walks out of the room. He was looking at his clothing until he looked up, and seen Matt. He tries to hide the happiness, but of course, he fails miserably. "My favorite bartender."

"Hey, you. My favorite Original Pyscho Vamp."

Matt and Klaus ran to each other. It was only a couple of hours since they have last parted, but it felt like an eternity. Klaus kissed Matt.

"OMG! What is going on?" Elena surprised to see Matt and Klaus kissing, and to see Matt in town.

"Hey, Elena. Umm... Yeah! Weird I know."

"I'll say." She smiles and gives Matt a hug. Klaus werewolf side growls.Mine! He yells. How dare she put her hands all over him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt points to Klaus.

"Ah. I see. Well, they have a lot of shops here. We can go shopping."

"Wait, hold up, please don't turn into one of those girls that accessorize gay people for their own amusement, because I am so not down..."

"Calm down, Matt." Elena laughed. "I was your girlfriend remember, and one of your guilty pleasures..."

"Is shopping." Klaus chimed in. "Tell that to my black card."

Elena laughs. This annoys Damon to the max, but he didn't want trouble. Not until Klaus was dead. Katherine comes in with shopping bags, and makes a face. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be filled with M/M sex, and drama, and neck breaking. Comment.


	13. The War Starts: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Elijah, and Klaus prepare for the battle that is awaiting Manhattan.
> 
> "I've waited for this battle for 1,000 years." Klaus smiles. "To take out the Humphrey clan has always been a goal of mine."
> 
> "Let's hope they don't kill you first, brother."
> 
> "They can kill an original!"
> 
> "Then there wouldn't be a challenge."
> 
> *****
> 
> Elena looks outside at the sunset, but she knows better than to believe her physical surroundings. Oh, no. She's smarter than that. Katherine and Matt came in from shopping and they look at Elena.
> 
> "What's wrong with you, cupcake?" Katherine teased.
> 
> Elena turns around. Matt jumps. Elena is crying. Katherine would use this as ammo at a later time. For the first time she was concerned. Genuinely concern came from Katherine. That's a surprise in itself.
> 
> Matt reached for Elena to give her a hug. She embraces Matt.
> 
> "I hope Klaus doesn't do something stupid, and gets himself killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me long to get to the war, but it will starts now!

Stefan wakes up besides Eric. He kisses his neck causing Eric to shift in the bed. Now they are face to face. He kisses Eric on his lips. Eric starts to wake up. He blink several times, and sits up on his elbows. Eric returns the kisses as Stefan tries to get away from him causing them to wrestle around in the bed. The bed was a mess, also filled with two panting men who were exhausted from wrestling around.

Eric looks out the window, and freezes in place. He was trying to make a sound, but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Stefan said trying to get Eric to move so he can dress the bed.

"No. Why is that crow staring at us?"

"What crow? I don't see anything. Up." Eric slowly move off the bed.

"You are telling me you don't see a crow, just sitting there staring at us?"

"Nope. No more coffee for you before bed." Stefan fixes the bed. Eric face is still stricken with fear. Why is he the only one that sees that crow? Why is the crow even here in the first place?

"Babe, are you coming for breakfast?"

"Yeah." The crow tilts its head, and flies off the window.

*****

"I'm not staying here, Klaus!" Matt yelled while eating a bagel.

"Matt, it's too dangerous for you out there!" Klaus wrapped his arms around his young mate's waist.

"I came here to spend time with you, and you have to go on a killing spree! I thought you said you were done." He looks into Klaus' eyes. Anger showed, but hurt appeared more. He wanted Klaus to act the way he acts when Matt is around, not Dr. Jekyll around Matt and Mr. Hyde the next.

Klaus knew what he was thinking by the hurt in his eyes. Klaus closed his eyes, and kissed Matt's forehead. "I have to take care of something first." He kisses Matt's lips before he left.

Matt just sits there eating his bagel. Klaus walks to Damon, and grabs him. Damon looks at Klaus like he lost his mind. He smacks Klaus' arms away. "What the hell are you doing, Klaus?"

"Time to get our pendant..." Klaus says with a straight face. "Shall we?" Klaus turns around, and raises his arms in the arm. He continues to walk out of the door.

"Oh. Keep the girl here. We don't need her getting in our way." Elena frowns, and looks at Damon.

"Damon, I am going! You are not leaving me..." Damon snaps her neck for a brief nap. He drags an unconscious to the bed.

"She should be out for the count, for a while any ways. Make sure she stays here." He gives Matt some vervain. "Put some around the door, this will keep her trapped in here."

Matt nods in understanding. He grabs Damon's arm. "Make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy."

"He's a psycho, he's gonna do what he wants."

"Damon!" Matt looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I will babysit Klaus." Damon forces a smile on his face. He removes Matt's hand from his arm, and walks towards the door.

Matt just looks at Elena sleeping on the bed. Matt sighs, and pulls out a travel guide.

"Where are we going today?" Matt whispers, realizing that he is talking to himself. He sighs again.

*****

Klaus and Damon hit the streets of Manhattan's Upper East Side. Damon was making mental images of the restaurants where he wants to take Elena after all the drama is over. In one of the stores there was Eric and Stefan enjoying breakfast.

"Klaus, one of the wolves are here." Klaus steps backwards. He smiles.

"I have a plan, but it will have to be when Stefan's not around." Klaus stated. "Stefan, looks protective of the boy. Look at the way he locks their legs at the table." Damon notices what Klaus was talking about. Stefan has never done that with Elena. Weird.

"Are you saying he actually loves him?"

"Yes, Damon. Our little Stefan is in love." Klaus smiles for a minute before frowning. He misses Matt already, and its only been thirty minutes.

"So, what's the plan?" Damon asks, not believing that Klaus actually had a plan. Klaus didn't respond he's too busy reading Eric's lips, and trying to get a read on the young man's personality.

"He's easy going, social, and likes to talk a lot. He seems shy at first, but once he trusts you, he's your best friend."

"How do you know this?" Damon flashes Klaus a glare.

"His body language, and the words that he is using. Also, his surroundings plays a major role."

"How so?"

"He's laid back, but not too laid back. Stefan helps him lighten up a little, but not too much because you can see it in his gestures."

"Why are you a psychotic murder? You should have been a psychologist."

"That's what Matt says." Klaus says not taking his eyes off of Eric. "He's going to be alone around 7 tonight because his brother needs Stefan to help him with... Interior design?"

"Stefan always did have a 'queer eye for the straight guy' thing going on."

"Come on." Klaus drags Damon. "I know where we can find Wolfsbane."

"Of course you do."

*****

Jenny decides not to go to the office after the events in the past week. She feels like something about today feels off. Not mentioning the dream she had about today. She calls her father. The phone rings only once.

"Hey, Jenny, I'm at a studio session. What's up?"

"Dad, today doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Eric called me today about some crow that sat on his window, only he could see, and Dan said that the sky is cloudy when it's sunny and beautiful out."

"This is the curse part of our powers. We can see death before it comes."

"Someone is going to die today?"

"Not necessarily, but a battle will happen today. Blood will be shed."

"What about the crow?"

"Sometimes the crow symbolizes not only death, but a rebirth too. Eric could only see it because someone close to him is about to be reborn. A person who is true around Eric, and only something that Eric sees."

"What about Dan's foggy morning?"

"Today isn't a good day that's for sure."

"My dream?"

"What was it about?"

"Somewhere that isn't here. It was blood everywhere, and the next thing I seen was Eric holding the head of some man."

"Hmm. It might not happen now, but it could be an event to come, or an event of the past."

"Dad, you aren't making any sense." Jenny complained.

"OK. Eric might have done something in his past life. Your dreams are probably connecting the bridge between the past and the future."

Jenny lays back in her couch. This is too much for me! "Are you telling me history may be repeating itself?"

"Exactly!" Rufus yells in excitement because Jenny was able to figure out what he is trying to say.

"You said an awakening, right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"What if Eric's powers are the awakening, and my dream is telling me about what's happening to Eric, or what's going to happen."

"Sounds reasonable."

"But when is this going to happen."

"Try to recall numbers, or anything that seems like a pattern in the form of numbers, or anything like that."

Jenny closed her eyes to recall the dream, but the same images that she told her father appeared in her dream. Until she goes through it once more until she sees the numbers 1215. She opens her eyes quickly, and runs to the calender.

The calender reads 12/15. "Dad, this all happens today, and I think I know where."

"If you need me call me! I love you, Jenny. I have to go." In an instant the line goes dead.

"If we are werewolves, and this is my power then I don't want it." Jenny raises her feet close to her chest. She looks outside. The sunshine is such an illusion. The people in NY don't know what's going on.

*****  
Nightfall came, Jenny was pacing her floor because if her dream was true then tonight would be the start of everything that's about to happen. A tear fell from her eyes. She dials Dan's number, but no answer. She tried Nate, and the same result. Then desperate she tried Serena. No answer. Dammit. She wanted to throw her phone across the room. I really need to stop watching Popland with Eric.

She got dressed in fighting attire. Her time in Hudson taught her how to prepare for a fight. She had her hair in a bun, so that no one can grab it. She had on form fitting clothes so no one can grab, but she can move freely, and some sneakers, running sneakers. If something was going down she was ready. She grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

*****  
Stefan left to go to help Dan with decoration his and Nate's apartment. This left Eric alone to watch the newest episode, to him, of Popland. He was eating ice cream, and snuggled in his Snuggle, the ones cover in the NY Giants logo. He was laughing the whole episode. The episode was about Danny, a juice bar owner, gets struck by lightening, and now everything he touches causes power outages.

The crow came back. It was pecking the window. Eric got up to shoo it away. Another one joined it. Eric threw a newspaper at it. Out of the blue a group of four or five crows joined the first two. Eric stepped back into the house and closed the door. All of a sudden a crow attack the window. It made Eric jump. The the next crow, and then the crow after that. The a hoard of crows were attacking. One broke through the glass barrier, and a hoard of crows enter the house. Eric backed up, but the crows just sat on the floor, in rows of five. They were just staring at Eric.

Eric sits up and looks at the crows. They sit still, and Eric tries to make a run for it, but a group of crows block his entrance into the room. All exists were blocked except the entrance to go outside. Eric grabs his coat, and heads outside. He is weary of what's going on. First random crows appearing at his apartment, and now they are leading him outside.

Eric steps outside. He feels eerie. He bundles as if he's paranoid. He looks are as someone is after him. There is someone after him. Klaus appears in front of Eric.

"Hello, sorry for startling you. I'm new to town." Klaus stated to a suspecting Eric. Something is off about this man, very off.

"What did you need help with?" Klaus smirks. Two men grabs Eric one is Damon and the other is Elijah, Klaus' older brother.

"Let me go!" Eric struggled.

"Young man, there's no reason for resistance." Elijah spoke up. "We aren't going to hurt you, unless you give us a reason."

They dragged Eric into a car. Klaus nods to the driver. "Where are you taking me?!" Eric manages to get free from Damon and Elijah.

"Calm down, young one." Elijah says, but comes out more of a question. It was sincere and calm.

"Where are you taking me?" Eric asked, less confident that he was going to see the next morning.

"Don't worry, young wolf, we aren't going to harm you." Klaus says. "We just want to survive."

"What are you talking about?" Eric tries to keep the fear down, but fails.

"Your family's legendary." Klaus says.

"Yeah, the Van der Woodsens have money, big whoop." Eric spit out. He hated when people associate him with his family's money and drama. It wasn't him, he was different. Yeah he loves the luxury, but at the same time he wanted people to treat him like he wasn't Mr. Money-Bags or anything.

"Not the Van der Woodsens, the Humphries." Damon summed it up.

"What does that mean?"

"This means that you have the ability to kill all vampires if you wanted." Elijah said never looking at Eric.

"I am not a werewolf!" Eric wishes everyone would just stop with the werewolf bullshit. It was getting on his last nerves.

"You are. Want to know how I know? I am one myself. Well, a hybrid."

"Prove it!"

Klaus' eyes turn a dark yellow hue. His fangs protrude, his finger nails become claws. "The rest of the transformation hurts like hell. I'd rather not. For you it doesn't cause any pain, you are unaffected by the full moon, and you have a gift."

Eric rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"Don't believe me?" Klaus asks, obviously rhetorical, but Eric answers anyway.

"Nope."

"Focus your hearing to the couple arguing across the street." Eric looks to where Klaus was point at. It was Serena and Dan arguing. Why were they arguing? He wanted to hear. "Close your eyes, and block everything out. Now focus on them."

Eric does what he's told. He could hear! He could actually hear them! They were arguing about the alimony that Serena would have to pay. Dan doesn't want it, but since it was in the pre-nup she had to.

Eric gasps. Klaus places his hands on Eric's shoulders. Eric smacks them away. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. That was all you?"

How? Dan and Serena was about 100 ft away, and he heard them as if they were right next to him. Was my dad telling the truth? Am I a werewolf? Eric's face look as if he was about to pass out. Then, blackout.

*****

Jenny enters Eric apartment which is open. Stefan is throwing a fit. The nicely decorated apartment looks as if they were robbed. Jenny runs into the living. "Whoever you are need to leave now!"

Stefan pants as his lungs starve for air. "I can't find him! I can't find him!" Stefan says at the top of his lungs.

"Can't find who?"

"Eric! He gone and I can't find him. He's not picking up!" Stefan said flipping the couch over in anger. His vampire side comes out, and Jenny backs up into the wall. Fear has shaken, more like paralyzed her. She wanted to move, but she didn't. She thought, she didn't know what she thought. She knew she had two options: get the hell out or calm her brother-in-law. Out of here it was! Jenny begins to leave.

"Wait!" The hurt in Stefan's voice, if a blunt object would have permanently paralyzed Jenny's body. She froze, but refused to turn around. "I know I'm scary, OK. I will leave him for good if you don't trust me, but I need your help, please." The last word sounded like a whisper, and would have fell on deaf ears, but Jenny heard it. A tear fall from her eyes.

She did trust Stefan, a lot. She knew he would never cause Eric harm, or he would have done it by now. She turns to Stefan, and finds uncontrollable tears, and soft sobbing, but more of a hurt underneath all the physical. "I trust you." Jenny sobs. Stefan musters up the strength to hug her. "We need to find where he is." Jenny says in between sobs.

*****

Elijah carries Eric to an abandoned building. They wrap him in wolf's bane soaked rope. Eric is still unconscious. Klaus smiles. "The others, including your brother, Damon, will come looking for him. Then we attack them."

"How strong are they brother? I mean he barely put up a fight."

"That does seem weird, Klaus!" Damon says sharply. "Shouldn't he have put up a fight?"

"As you clearly witnessed, he didn't know he even was a wolf."

"But in danger his instincts should have kicked in." Elijah explained.

"True. Maybe he isn't one of them after all." Klaus shrugged. "But... I don't want to take chances with him."

The three exited the room. Eric's body began to glow the Greek letters, just like Dan. His eyes glowing blue. He wakes up, and is outraged. His fangs began to protrude through his gums, his claws began to extend. He let out a silent roar. His humanity fading.

*****

Jenny stops in her tracks. She heard the sound, and begins to howl back out of instinct.

*****

Rufus eyes start to glow green. His body contains the same markings as Eric's and Dan's. He turned his head to Peter. Rufus was calm, emotionless. His face was blank. "It's time." Peter nodded. He went to get the rest of the crew.

Rufus joined them in the living room. Rufus didn't want to transform completely. "Stiles."  
Rufus barked.

"Umm... Yeah!" Stiles said trying to keep his skeleton in his skin.

"We are going to need a change of clothes. I have a bag for me. You and Nate need to get clothes for Dan, Jenny, and Eric."

"OK... Right."

Derek walks to Rufus. "Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Issac, and Allison will be here within the hour."

"Make that Lydia, too." Kora said waking up for the first time in almost a week.

"Get going." Peter said shooing the two boys out of the door.

*****

Dan stopped looking out the window. He starts his half transformation. Serena, Blair, and Chuck look in shock.

"Humphrey, I had no idea." Chuck said.

"What the hell is going on?" Blair wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Eric, he must have called us. He's in trouble."

"How do you know?" Serena says afraid.

"I just know. It's a feeling that I have."

Blair's amulet begins to glow. The amulet burns her chest. "Get it off of me!" She screams. Chuck snatches the amulet off Blair. It lands on the couch. Glowing. Dan walks over to it as in a trance.

"Humphrey!" Chuck called. Dan was still in the trance.

"Dan, come on, snap out of it!" Serena walked up to him. She caressed his face, but he pushed her away.

Serena falls on the floor. She looks up and cries. "Dan, what's going on with you?"

"First vampires, and now Dan's a werewolf. What is happening to Manhattan." Chuck asked.

"It's going insane!" Blair yelled. "Good thing Henry is with his grandfather."

"Manhattan is about to become a bloodbath. Do not go outside. Stay here." Dan looked at the three of them with a blank expression.

Dan exits the apartment.

*****

Damon, Elijah, and Klaus prepare for the battle that is awaiting Manhattan.

"I've waited for this battle for 1,000 years." Klaus smiles. "To take out the Humphrey clan has always been a goal of mine."

"Let's hope they don't kill you first, brother."

"They can kill an original!"

"Then there wouldn't be a challenge."

*****

Elena looks outside at the sunset, but she knows better than to believe her physical surroundings. Oh, no. She's smarter than that. Katherine and Matt came in from shopping and they look at Elena.

"What's wrong with you, cupcake?" Katherine teased.

Elena turns around. Matt jumps. Elena is crying. Katherine would use this as ammo at a later time. For the first time she was concerned. Genuinely concern came from Katherine. That's a surprise in itself.

Matt reached for Elena to give her a hug. She embraces Matt.

"I hope Klaus doesn't do something stupid, and gets himself killed."

"I hope he does, and that the Humphries end him." Katherine said laying out an outfit. The two looked at her like she belonged in the 'Freak Circus.' "What? He killed my family. I am not sorry I want him dead."

"I hope he doesn't neither, Matt. You love him don't you?"

"I know it's weird, but yes. I do. He's not as bad as he seems. He's been through, a lot in the past couple of centuries. His step-father casting him out, his mother abandoning him, and his siblings leaving him."

"He told you everything?" Katherine asks. Then she turns to a mirror, and screams.

"Yes, everything. And why are you screaming?" Matt turns around to see Katherine with grey streaks in her hair.

"What is happening to you?" Matt asked.

"I took the cure, and I am dying. Living for 500+ years isn't humanily possible, and time is catching up to me."

*****

"Let the show down begin." Rufus says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the reading. Leave comments or changes that you want to see.


	14. The War Starts: True Power Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Rufus and Klaus is kicking off.
> 
>  
> 
> Rufus gets off the bike, and sees two guys, pale, in front of the building. Rufus walks up. The two guys draw their fangs, and use their supersonic speed to attack Rufus. Rufus eyes grew green, and a ring of fire entrapped the three of them.
> 
> The vampires backed up, but couldn't escape. Rufus walked up to one of them, and slashes his throat. He falls, but he throat heals.
> 
> "Vlépo." Which means 'I see' in Greek. "Den xéro̱ pollá gia ta vampír , allá af̱tó prépei na eínai endiaférousa." This translates into "I don't know much about vampires, but this should be interesting."
> 
> *****
> 
> Rufus snaps one of their necks, and rips his heart out. He then looks at the other one. He drops the heart into the fire. The other one puts up a good fight. First, he used his supersonic speed to get close to Rufus, and breaks his femur. Rufus cries in pain. The guy digs in his pocket, and coats his hands with an oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight is beginning... I was thinking about who should die first... Any suggestions.

The night sky was covered with clouds. The wind seems stronger than usual, and the atmosphere seems to be shivering. Rufus rides his motorcycle to where Eric's growl came from. The rest of the gang was waiting for the others from Beacon Hills to arrive. Rufus knew he was getting close because he could smell Eric in the air.

Rufus' phone rings as he's doing about 80 to save Eric. The bluetooth in his helmet picks up. A frantic Lily yells at Rufus.

"Where the hell is my damn son, Rufus?!" Lily asked in anger, frustration, and fear all at the same time. Rufus understood her pain because he was feeling it as well.

"I'm going to get him now. Lily, you are going to have to calm down."

"My son is missing, and you want me to calm down?!" Lil laughed. "Don't tell me to calm down, until my son returns home. If any hair on his head is touched. I will kill you myself."

"Of course you will, Lily." Rufus says with false fear. "I have to go, I'm already doing 85 on an intersection." Rufus commands his bluetooth to end the call.

*****

Meanwhile, across town Klaus was preparing for a war. He began to strip his clothes, leaving him totally naked.

"Nicklaus, some modesty, please?" Elijah says as he is walking pass covering his eyes.

"Brother, we showered many times together. I thought you liked how I looked." Klaus joked.

Elijah chuckles at his brother's bluntness. "Brother, I don't get pleasure in seeing you totally, ass naked."

"Damn, after all the crunches I have done to stay in shape just for you." Damon just stared at how the brothers played around, borderline incest. It creeped him out, but at the same time jealousy surrounded his thoughts. Even though Klaus had caused Elijah so much pain, Elijah was able to forgive him, and viceversa. Damon looked at the two brothers wrestling, Klaus still ass naked, and Elijah in boxer briefs. Elijah flipped Klaus causing him to land on his ass, HARD. Klaus groans in pain.

"Brother, watch the skin. Matt will questions." Matt. Klaus starts to get upset, and thinks about Matt. The way Matt's eyes looked when he left out of the room. He never wanted to see Matt like that every again. He shakes the thought from his mind.

*****

Elena wakes up from her 'nap.' She sees Katherine and Matt hovered over her. She did a double take at Katherine. "What is happening to you?"

"I'm dying, sweet Elena. I guess you can have your life back." Katherine says couching a lung.

Matt walks over to try to comfort her the best he could. He wasn't a doctor or anything. "I will get you some cough medicine." Matt voice was soft and sincere. How did Klaus get him?

"One question, Donovan?"

"Shoot, Katherine."

"How did he get you?"

"Klaus?" He answered his own question as well as Katherine's. "One night after the travelers was playing puppet with my body with your daughter, may I add." He made sure he put the emphasis on the word 'your.'

"Yes, yes. I know what my daughter did. Now, go on." Katherine crosses her leg. Elena sits on the bed, but close to Matt, like a kid awaiting their grandparents to tell them a story.

"I was good until one night, the anniversary of my sister's death..." Matt starts to tear up. He wipes his eyes. Katherine wanted to hug him, but that would be showing emotion, and she told herself that Klaus took that from her. Elena wanted to move as well, but he continued with the story. "I was in tears. Thank God the bar was closed. As I was about to turn the sign to close. There was Klaus just standing there in the door way. Matt continues to sob.

"If this is too much for you, you should stop, Matt." Elena spoke up, unable to see Matt in pain anymore.

"No, I'm fine." Matt says as the sobs get lighter. Katherine gives him a caring touch on the leg. She smiles and he smiles back. She turns to Elena, and gives a weak smile. "Elena's right, Matt, if you can't finish this, it's fine." She looks Matt in his sparkling blue eyes. Matt eyes was full of love, hope, and passion. Mostly for Klaus. Katherine wanted to know why? But when he's ready he will tell me, hopefully before I die.

"Anyways..." Matt continued. "He was just standing there asking for one last drink before I closed. I let him in, and we started to drink. We was talking about everything. And I mean everything, from his family, to why he became the way he was, and his reasons for why he became a tyrant."

"That didn't scare you?" Katherine said fixated on Matt's story.

"It scared the hell out. I wanted to run myself, but I know how it feels to have no family, or your family abandoning you."

"Matt, you will always have us." Elena reassured.

"Let him finish, Elena."

"I felt bad for him. Every time he tries to do good, he's made out to be a tyrant."

"He daggers his own siblings." Katherine explained. "How is that doing good?"

"I'm not making excuses for what he's done, but what about what Elijah and Rebekah has done? Everyone seems to overlook their terrible deeds." The two women look at each other.

"You do have a point, Matt." Katherine admitted. "We are quick to slap Klaus' hand, but Elijah and Rebekah gets away scotch-free."

"Wow. Katherine Pierce, admitting someone else is right." Elena joked. She looks out the window.

"Is there something wrong, Elena?" Katherine says in fear. Now that she is human she is four-hundred times more paranoid.

"Nope, the world didn't end."

"Funny, Gilbert!" Katherine threw a pillow at her.

"Ladies, as much as I would love to see the Elena twins having a pillow fight. Do you want me to finish or not?" Matt laughs.

The two girls attack Matt with pillows. Feathers. Flying everywhere. Laughter. Fills the room. This is the most fun Katherine has had in a long time. Then the bone in her back cracked.

"This aging shit is erking my life!" Katherine says angrily.

"What about vamp blood?" Matt suggested.

"Body rejects it." Katherine sighs.

"What about werewolf blood?" Elena suggested.

"I'm listening."

"If your body rejects vampire blood, what about werewolf blood? They are still supernatural, and it can slow, or even stop your again process."

"Where are we going to get wolf blood?" Katherine turns to Elena.

"Klaus!" Matt suggested.

"He's a hybrid, if I die." Realization hit her. "Then I'll be the same beautiful vampire like I was before."

"Exactly!" Matt agreed.

"Not exactly, Elena corrected."

Matt and Katherine stopped their cheering. "Come one, Debbie Downer." Katherine places her fragile hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Elena. This could give us hope." Matt agrees.

"Klaus isn't a vampire anymore." Elena admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked in fear that she was going to die.

"Klaus had Bonnie bring him back to life because he said, 'someone he loves won't date someone who is a vampire because they aren't becoming a human blood-bag for him'."

Matt sat on the bed. He did it? He did! He reversed his vampirism for me. Why?

Katherine looks at Matt. "He gave up being a hybrid for you?"

"I am as shocked as you are."

"So, if you die, you don't become a vampire. You will just, well, die." Elena says morbidly. The other two looks at her. So insensitive, Elena. "What? It's true."

*****

Eric was fully transformed. He was a brown and black wolf. With glowing blue eyes, and ancient Greek Letters on his body. He was searching for the men who has kidnapped him. He ran throughout the warehouse, but no use. Then he tries to smell the air, but nothing.

Eric growls in anger. His eyes glow brighter. The things around the place gets thrown all over the room. He's a psychic. He leaves the warehouse, and searches for revenge. His humanity? Gone.

*****

Rufus gets off the bike, and sees two guys, pale, in front of the building. Rufus walks up. The two guys draw their fangs, and use their supersonic speed to attack Rufus. Rufus eyes grew green, and a ring of fire entrapped the three of them.

The vampires backed up, but couldn't escape. Rufus walked up to one of them, and slashes his throat. He falls, but he throat heals.

"Vlépo." Which means 'I see' in Greek. "Den xéro̱ pollá gia ta vampír , allá af̱tó prépei na eínai endiaférousa." This translates into "I don't know much about vampires, but this should be interesting."

"What did he just say?" One of the vampires said.

"I think he's speaking Chinese." The other answered.

"Wow. Kai ypotíthetai óti prépei na me stamatí̱sei ? Eínai éna mátso i̱líthioi!" 'Wow. And they are supposed to stop me? They are a bunch of idiots!' Rufus laughs.

"Are you laughing at us?"

"See how you laugh when we rip your heart out."

"éla, na férei to kalýteró sas." 'come on, bring your best.' Rufus signals the vampires to come attack him.

Rufus snaps one of their necks, and rips his heart out. He then looks at the other one. He drops the heart into the fire. The other one puts up a good fight. First, he used his supersonic speed to get close to Rufus, and breaks his femur. Rufus cries in pain. The guy digs in his pocket, and coats his hands with an oil.

The smell burns Rufus' nose. Wolf's bane. The guy throws a punch, his fist burns Rufus' face. Rufus face heals, but not as rapidly as normal. Rufus laughs.

 

"Tha sas arései. Eíste mia pragmatikí̱ prókli̱si̱." Rufus laughs. 'I like you. You are an actual challenge.'

Rufus cracks his neck, and he mumbles something in Greek, and transforms into his lupine form. His blue eyes still glows, and so does the letters. The vampire uses his supersonic speed, and kicks Rufus. Rufus flies in the air, but lands on his feet. Rufus moves at the speed of light, bites into the vamp's neck. The vamp throws Rufus off. Rufus' fangs has a piece of his skin which he spits out. The vampire instantly die. Rufus turns back to his human form. He looks at the two vamps, and notice that their bodies are shriveled.

"Eww. That's gross." The fire ring disappears, and Rufus makes his way into the building.

*****

Dan was in his trance until he stops at the warehouse where Eric was. He smells Eric, but can't find him. He turns to leave and finds a wolf looking at him.

"Eric?"

Eric makes a noise. What is he saying? Sounds like Chinese! Eric starts to bark, to signal something's behind Dan. Dan isn't understand what Eric is trying to say.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric continues to growl and bark. Behind you! Look behind you, idiot. There was a sharp pain in Dan's neck. Dan's body started to burn, and he passes out. Then the same thing that happened to Dan happened to Eric.

*****

Jenny walks over to Blair's with Stefan. She barges in. Dorota tries to stop her, but there's no use. "Where is Dan?"

"Jenny." Serena said flatly.

"I don't have time for your shit, Serena. Where is Dan?" Jenny cut her off.

"He left here in some kind of trance." Chuck explained.

"What kind of trance?" Stefan asked.

"A trance. How else can we explain it!" Serena yelled.

Stefan's patience was wearing thin, and Serena was making it thinner. He uses his supersonice speed. "I would never hurt a human girl, but don't make you be the first time for this occasion." Serena was chocking, and struggling to get free.

Stefan lets her go, and she falls chocking, and gasping for air. Blair runs over to Serena to help her up. She gives Stefan a "I will kill you, if you ever put your hands on her again." Stefan read the face, and was tempted to do it again, so Blair could meet the end of her life, as a human anyway.

"Now, I'm going to ask again. What caused the trance because according to legend trances usually meant one of their pack members was in danger. They have no humanity, and will strike everything/one in their path." Stefan explained.

"What legend is this?"

"The Legend of the Humphrey wolves." Thunder crashes. Stefan eyes glow.

"Jenny, what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea, but answer the question."

Blair blurted. "My amulet was burning me. Chuck took it off, and threw it on the couch, and when he touched it the amulet, he came dazed. He even threw, S, on the floor. Then he left."

"No! Jenny, come on." Stefan grabs Jenny's arms.

"What? What's going on?"

"That amulet she is talking about is the 'Violet Fang'."

"What is that?"

"It's a way to render your family powerless."

"How do you know this?"

"I've had a few run ins with your family. I'll get into that later. I made a promise to your grandmother that I will keep it safe."

"How come Dan was drawn to it?"

"It has the power of your ancestors. There's 5. The Fang, Claw, Eye, Body, and Heart. When all five are in one place they are unstoppable can kill any supernatural being, even witches magic is obselete." Stefan sighs. "But because your energies are connected to it, if it get's broken, or a witch reverses the spell, you will just be regular werewolves."

Jenny looks at Stefan. She needed to find her father, and fast.

"Good side, they have to know Greek. Unless the witch can read Greek she can't undo the spell. But the amulets are breakable."

"We have to warn my father."

*****

Rufus took out most of the henchmen Klaus has set up. Now it was hybrids who were next. How was Rufus going to get out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Beacon Hills Gang will play a huge part in this because I was going to Kill someone close to Klaus. Should it be Matt or Elijah? Comment


	15. The War Continues: The Real Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle still continues with new variables added.
> 
> "Young wolves, don't worry. I have this. You find my children. Our bond isn't strong, but it's strong enough so you can find them." Rufus says never looking back at his new found members. "Hey."
> 
> "Yeah?" Kyle says. The younger former hybrid. He was tall with blue eyes, and brown hair with an average body. He wasn't chubby, but wasn't muscular or toned. He was an attractive young man.
> 
> "Kyle, if they give you no choice... kill." Rufus says calmly still looking at Elijah.
> 
> "Yes, sir." The two wolves run to find Dan and Eric.
> 
> "Now it's just you and me. Let's see who wins." Rufus calls out Elijah.
> 
> "Let's." Elijah takes off his jacket, and neatly folds it on a chair. He rolls the sleeves of his button up shirt.
> 
> The two men stand in front each other. No way out. Only two feet away. The night air gets warm. Elijah's eyes turn to the vampire yellow and Rufus transforms, three times he was any other time. Rufus growls. He leaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short tonight. I wanted the whole next chapter to focus on more action so I wanted everything to be lined up.

Stiles frantically waits for his friends to arrive from Beacon Hills. This puts his mate, Derek on edge. Derek just looks at Stiles, and places a comfortable and soothing reassuring hand on his shoulder. Moments like this they didn't have to look because they already knew what was being said. He hated how much Derek knew him, and vice verse.

*****  
Dan comes to. Everything is fuzzy, blurry, and in pain. Dan's head was spinning. He tried to focus on his surroundings, but everything was hazy. Where the fuck am i? Dan tries to stand, but is bound to.... something. He tries to break free, but whatever it was stinging his skin as he moved.

"No use in struggling, young wolf." An unfamiliar voice said in the distance.

"Who is that?" Dan tries to say with authority, but it falls flat from his weakened state.

"No need to worry. You are safe."

"What do you whaa... wid me." Dan's words starts to slur as he falls out of consciousness.

*****  
Rufus is now up against hybrids. He wonders if he should take on the challenge, or make this a clean sweep. 'Well, it has been a minute since I used my powers'. Rufus crooks his finger, motioning them to come to him. One of the guys goes for Rufus' chest, his heart. Rufus smiles. He loves the fight, he loves the freedom to go wild.

The other guy realizes that he might just win. He goes deeper into Rufus' chest. Rufus starts to cough blood.

"Any last words?" The hybrid boasts.

"Yeah. A couple. Hell's Fire." Rufus' eyes turn into an amber color. The hybrid's arm starts to char. "You have any last words?" The thing was Rufus never used his power, not like this. It was like something took over him.

"What are you?"

"Since your last words was a question, I will tell you. I am the legendary Wolf of the Fang."

The hybrid looked at his teammates in fear. "What is that?" The other hybrids said.

"If you must know, I will tell you." Rufus removes the hybrids from his heart. The hybrid flinches in pain. "There are five wolves of legend, wolf of fangs, wolf of heart, wolf of claw, wolf of body, or soul, and would of heart."

"Man this is bullshit! Are you telling me the legendary wolves are back?" One of the hybrids laugh.

In an instant a fang appears on Rufus' forehead. His eyes glow blue. His fangs extend, and he takes a bite out of the hybrid who laughed, the hybrid dies slowly. The hybrid . He returns back to normal. "I hate being interrupted when I am telling a story."

Rufus rips the shirt of the dying hybrid, and wipes the blood from the site of entry. "Now, where was I." Rufus acts if he has to think where he was in his story, but he is just toying with the henchmen, if he can call them that. "Oh right!" He blurts by putting one finger in the air. "There's why wolves of legend. The prophecy is that they will eradicate all vampires." Rufus says calmly. "When they come together as one they are an unstoppable force."

"We know the legend, but what is so significant that Klaus wants you dead?"

"Good question. So, I'll let you live." Rufus folds his arms because the winter cold in slicing into his skin. After he is still naked. Raise fire. Rufus' body begins to heat. "We can kill an original vampire."

"The hybrids look at each other."

"How? They can't be killed." The same hybrid asks.

"With the five amulets matching our power. They hold a magic to weaken them more a short time, during the new moon."

"Klaus is a tyrant. You won't win."

"You doubt me?" Just like that Rufus had the heart of the hybrid who just spoke. "Then there was two." He holds up two fingers. "Now, do you doubt me?"

"Klaus may not be a hybrid anymore, but he is still a werewolf."

No longer a hybrid? That couldn't be true. The last time he heard only Finn and Kol has died. The rest fled to New Orleans, which was Rufus' doing until he brought enough time. When did Klaus give up his vampirism?

*****  
Katherine is pacing the room, slowly. Old age started getting to her. "One thing I am not understanding."

"What?" Matt asks scratching his head.

"Klaus is 500 years older than me. How come he isn't dying?"

"Katherine has a point, Matt." Elena hops off the bed. "What's keeping him alive?"

"He probably only said that he gave up his vampire half to get with you."

"No, today when I seen him he seemed almost human." Elena explained. "Like playful, and alive to add."

"There's something he did that I need to try."

Matt sighs. "I hope he didn't lie to me, if he did, he's good as dead."

"I agree." Katherine says. "Oww!" Katherine collapses to the ground. She was holding her legs.

Elena and Matt look, not knowing what to do. "Matt." Elena says getting his attention. "Go get some pain medicine." Matt is still unmoved. "Now!"

"Right, I'll be right back." Matt says walking slowly barely taking his eyes off of Katherine. Elena tells him to go without speaking.

*****  
Jenny and Stefan finds Matt on the street. Jenny and Stefan walks to Matt. "Hey, Stefan. You scared the hell out of me."

"Hello, leverage."

"What?"

Stefan snaps his neck, and Matt falls into Stefan's arms. Jenny looks at the bags Matt was carrying. "Who needs all of these meds?"

"Katherine. She must be in pain. I'll take them to her. I need to know where Klaus is."

"What about him?" Jenny is freaking out. "He's dead."

"Not dead just knocked out for a couple of hours, but I need the illusion that he is dead."

"For what?"

"To get Klaus' attention. Take that ring off, but make sure you don't lose it."

"What is significant about this?" Jenny looks at the ring. She puts the ring on her finger. Stefan was tying Matt up until Jenny was glowing, white.

"Jenny?"

"Nevermind the question. I know what the ring does." Jenny's eyes was glowing white, and her body was covered in the same Greek letters he had seen on Eric. Eric doesn't know he knows, and wants to keep it that way. Stefan moves in for a closer look. He smiles. Wolf of claw.

That actually explained why Jenny tends to get into fights a lot with people. According to legend, she was also the wise one. Jenny picks up a lifeless Matt. "Shall we do already?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"We will both go to get answers. Are you ready?"

"Lead the way."

*****  
Dan finally comes to. He pulls on the rope, but couldn't break it. Why was his skin burning. Where was Eric. He heard grunts that sounded like Eric, but didn't know where he was at. Dan looks around a room. It was white, with poor lighting, and barely enough space to fit Dan. Dan pulls on the rope again, but no use.

Eric this time whines as if in pain. Dan yells his name, but Eric does not respond. He pulls on the ropes again, but no use. He's trapped. No way out. He was a goner, and the bad thing is he won't be able to enjoy his newly decorated apartment with Nate. Nate! He was never going to see Nate again. Or Chuck, Blair, Jenny, Rufus, and all the people he cared about. Panic starts to sink in.

*****  
Jenny, or her Lola, she named her wolf side, with Stefan walk up to the front desk and demanded the room that Elena and Damon was in.

"Mrs. Humphrey, you know I can't give that information out."

Jenny eyes started to glow white, and suddenly the attendant was in some trance. If you ask Jenny how she had done it, she will tell you she doesn't know.

"Now, what room?"

"Room 505."

"Thanks. Now that wasn't hard." Jenny rolls her eyes. She looks at Stefan who is Fireman carrying Matt as chuckles. "Come on."

Stefan grunts as if he's struggling. "He's heavy! He need to lay off the steroids."

The two make it to the 5th floor. Jenny was kind of, excited to meet these people who have come into her city and caused all this madness. She knocks on the door. Katherine comes to the door.

"May I help you?" She says coldly.

"I would watch my tone if I were you." Jenny replied just as cold. "We have something, or make that someone you might want."

"Who?"

"Stefan?"

Katherine chuckles. "Stefan, is hardly no one's leverage."

Jenny barges in the door. Stefan blurts, "No, but Matt is."

Elena runs to the door as Katherine looks back at her in fear.

"Stefan, Klaus is going to kill you!" Elena whined.

"Why would Klaus care?"

"Who is Klaus?" Jenny annoyed, asks.

"Klaus is an original vampire who is pretty territorial..." Elena looks back at Stefan. "And Stefan knows this."

"Klaus may have some people we want, so if he wants to see his precision Matt again, then you need to talk, and I mean now!" Stefan threatened. This wasn't Stefan. No this was someone else, a monster. Holding people for hostage, innocent people for hostage, wasn't her Stefan.

"Why isn't his Gilbert Ring on?" Katherine panicked.

"Don't worry. I know how the Death Ring works." Jenny says with confidence.

"Death Ring?"

"Yes, this Gilbert Ring you speak of. My ancestors created it, but only to access the spirit realm, not to cheat death."

Elena folded her arms and rolled her eyes, she shifts on her seat. "Why would they create it?"

"Because when you die with this ring you have a link between the spirit realm, and this one. They did it if a loved one was 'lost' or had unfinished business, and can't cross over."

"Why can't the supernatural use it?"

"Werewolves can use it, if a witch dies they end up like that anyways, and they can always come back to their bodies, unless the body is physically destroyed, in other words they don't need the ring. Vampires are undead, so they have no use for it. They would just die from old age. Humans, are the one who need it's protection, and also created it for us."

"Why doesn't it protect the supernatural?"

"They usually don't need it. Humans, on the other hand do."

"Alaric turned evil after a while, how come?" Elena says sitting next to Jenny.

Jenny smiles, genuinely. "How many times did he use the ring?"

"A lot."

"OK." Jenny exhales. "I took the ring of Matt because he used it 3 times back to back. Each time the ring is supposed to be off for a certain amount of time to get rid of the negative energy, and to prep the body with new good energy. I'm guessing this Alaric used it one too many times, and the energy built up, and whatever his original purpose was would be exposed ten fold."

"Will when you give the ring back to Matt?"

"In about an hour. Or until we have my brother back. I know one of your friends took him. So where is he?" Jenny sounded worried.

"I wish I knew. Damon snapped my neck before he left, and when I woke up. Gone."

"Did Klaus say anything?"

"No, Stefan he didn't." Elena said with a bi-polar anger.

"Elena, calm down. I just want to find Eric! I am trying to stay calm here. I advise you to get on your phone, and call him."

"Stefan, why are you being like this?" Elena grabs his arms, and leads his to the bed. Stefan sits, shift Matt's body a little. He couldn't help, but to look. Matt was beautiful, and strong. He lost his sister and his mother just left. He had to deal with all the supernatural shit that was going on, and remained sane. He saw why Klaus taken a like to Matt. Matt was a strong human being. He wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in.

"Jenny, give me the ring, please." Jenny looked at Stefan in confusion.

"Why? what's wrong?"

"Matt has nothing to do with this, and to bring him in all of this is unfair to him."

Jenny bowed her head, and goes for the ring. "You're right." Jenny turns back into her normal self. She sobs on the floor, and hands Stefan the ring. Katherine joins her on the floor.

"I know what it's like to have to resort to things you would never do to get what you want. I have done it for 526 years."

Katherine starts to cough, and she removed her hands to find blood on them. "I'm just dying from the vampire cure."

Jenny uses her claws to cut herself so she can bleed. "You won't be a vampire, but you won't be dying. Actually, you will be a werewolf. The thing is when the full moon come you won't be hurting, like the Lockwoods."

"You know them?"

"My father does. Mason... I think. They kind of were together before me and Dan."

"What happened?" Matt sits up almost passing out.

"A mistake, Matt. I'm sorry." Stefan looks at Matt with sorrow eyes.

"I would have done the same. I wish I could help. I heard all that you were saying while I was... dead?"

"It shouldn't have happened." Jenny wipes her running mascara.

Katherine collapses on the ground. She was coughing blood, breath was slowing down. Katherine was gasping for air getting out one last sentence. "What the hell did you do to me?"

*****  
Klaus got a funny feeling that Matt was in danger. He calls Matt's cell about 10 times, no answer. Klaus starts to get frustrated. He yells. Starts trashing the place he was in. He walks over to Damon. "If they touch any hair upon my Matt, everyone you love will die."

"Your threats are empty since you are easy to kill."

Klaus reaches for Damon's heart. Damon returns the favor. "Let's see who wins, Klaus." Both men stubborn starts to spit out blood, and start to gag. "I thought so, Klaus. You aren't as ruthless as you used to be." Damon smiles with a mouth full of blood hitting the floor. "Matt has made you weak." Damon laughs because he knows it's true. Klaus would have ripped Damon's heart out by now, but him being with Matt gave him humanity.

Klaus just looks at Damon's smile, it haunts him. He wanted to prove Damon wrong, but he can't not without hurting Elena, not that he cared about her, but when she's hurt so is Matt. He vowed to never hurt Matt. Ever. And Klaus was a man of his word. He lets Damon's heart go. Damon does that same. Their skin healed, Damon's faster than Klaus'. Both men gasps from the pain.

"Your right, Damon. If Matt makes me human, then I rather have that then being a monster, like you." Klaus walks away. Not before Damon super speeds in front of Klaus.

"You are the one starting a war with werewolves, who by the way was just minding their business."

"I want my siblings to live until Bonnie can cure them, and I can turn them in werewolves, and we can all live happily ever after."

"Funny, how everyone is in danger, and you again is safe." Damon says sharply. Klaus must have felt the blow because a tear fell from his face.

"You think I chose this life? My mother done this to me, the vampire and the wolf. I had no choice in this. I'm not going to take a risk in my siblings dying for no one."

"What are special about these wolves?"

"They can cure vampirism. Not only that they can reverse the aging process. Due to us being over 1000 years old."

*****

Rufus kicks open the door, and finds Elijah in a room with Eric. Rufus isn't very happy at the moment. Two of the former hybrids look at Elijah with new, powerful eyes. "See when you treat people right. They might actually follow you." Rufus smiles cockily.

"You two dare betray my brother and myself? I will see to your death."

"You won't touch a hair on their bodies. Or I will see to your death. And believe me I will drag this out till kingdom come." Rufus starts to move.

"Rufus, look out." Dart's filled with wolf's bane almost hits Rufus until the were floating a couple of inches away.

"Young wolves, don't worry. I have this. You find my children. Our bond isn't strong, but it's strong enough so you can find them." Rufus says never looking back at his new found members. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Kyle says. The younger former hybrid. He was tall with blue eyes, and brown hair with an average body. He wasn't chubby, but wasn't muscular or toned. He was an attractive young man.

"Kyle, if they give you no choice... kill." Rufus says calmly still looking at Elijah.

"Yes, sir." The two wolves run to find Dan and Eric.

"Now it's just you and me. Let's see who wins." Rufus calls out Elijah.

"Let's." Elijah takes off his jacket, and neatly folds it on a chair. He rolls the sleeves of his button up shirt.

The two men stand in front each other. No way out. Only two feet away. The night air gets warm. Elijah's eyes turn to the vampire yellow and Rufus transforms, three times he was any other time. Rufus growls. He leaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for reading. Comment.


	16. The Original Vs. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown: Elijah vs Rufus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. The next chapter will go more in depth.

"Rufus if you stop this foolishness I will stand down. Don't and I will be forced to kill you." Elijah is not shirtless at this point, he did always have a thing for blood ruining his clothing.

Rufus cracks his neck. His claws are drawn. He's ready to fight. No more talking, or demands; just good arm to arm combat.

"I guess this means you are going through with this fight?" Rufus remains quiet. His face told everything Elijah needed to know. Elijah was always good in combat, even against Klaus, who was a hybrid. "This shall be interesting."

"Yes, it shall be. Especially, when I rip your head off."

Elijah uses his vampire speed to grip Rufus by the throat and throws him across the room. You can hear the SNAP when Rufus hits the wall. Rufus makes a THUD sound when he hits the floor. He groans, when he gets up he notices the bone on his arm sticking out.

"I thought you were going to rip my head off?" Elijah gloats. Rufus pushes the bone back in his arm, and the bone are healed almost instantly.

"Who said I was out?" Rufus smirks. He was enjoying this fight, mainly because Elijah had managed to cause some injury.

Rufus runs and leaps over Elijah and claws him in the back he throws Elijah into a box of glass. Elijah gets up with cuts and bruises, but they heal as well. Elijah then uses him vampire speed to punch Rufus repeatedly in the face, then he slams Rufus' face into the wall repeatedly until Rufus loses consciousness.

"Wow, although you were as strong... no, stronger than Klaus, I enjoyed this fight." Elijah walks away. He did truly enjoy the exercise, Klaus had never got him to enjoy a fight. Klaus would always win with his underhanded tactics. Klaus would always bite Elijah causing Elijah great hallucinations. Not Rufus, he fought fair, and was a great opponent.

Rufus eyes start to glow green. Rufus was a special wolf that his eyes would grown green and blue. When they were blue Rufus is just using his power as alpha, but when the glow green you are usually in deep shit. That's when his wolf spirit takes control and usually 9 out of 10 times he's unconscious.

He gets up and grins. "You just have made your death bed. I hope Klaus is thrilled when he finds out you are dead, from what I hear he daggers you anyways." Rufus lets out a haunting chuckle. The quiet room vibrates softly as if they were scared. Elijah's face shows disbelief.

"How is it that you remain unscathed?" Elijah wonders. He bashed Rufus' brains in, and broke his face hitting it against concrete. "I slammed your face on pure concrete."

"Rufus wants me to tell you that he didn't enjoy that much." He laughs.

"What the bloody hell are you?"

"The grim reaper!" Rufus paces the room for dramatic effect. The effects of being around Blair for this long. "You know Elijah, I am having so much fun with this." Rufus muscles tense up, the Greek letters on his body turns green as well. Thunder stretches across the sky. Rain could be heard as it was raining hard.

"Tell me this, you have the power to kill originals yet you stand her drenched in blood. What's wrong with this logic?" Elijah gloats.

Rufus smiles. "I love your smug attitude right now. No, please go on!" Rufus claws are 3 inches longer than normal. He looks at them, "I've been waiting so long to use these bad boys."

Elijah just stares at Rufus and his demeanor, this wasn't the same guy that he was just fighting over an hour ago. This guy was too laid back, and probably has a few screws loose in his head.

"Are we going..." Elijah was interrupted by Rufus' punch to his stomach. Blood flooded from Elijah's mouth, Elijah was gasping for air. More blood comes from Elijah's mouth by the second. Elijah moves his hand from his punch wound, and not only is there a fist print, but it looks as if it's infected. "What... did you... do to... me?!" Elijah was spewing black blood at this point. Every other couple of words were either a gasp or him spitting blood.

"A little trick I like to call poison fist. Well, it has my blood on my fist which is like venom to you. I love that move. I should name it."

Elijah grunts from the pain, and black blood on his teeth. Rufus walks up to Elijah, and lifts him with his index and the second finger next to that one. Elijah is surprised at his strength, there's no way anyone had that much strength. Fear was written all over Elijah's face.

"Is that fear I smell, sweet heart, I thought this was consensual. I'm not to one to force anything on anyone." Rufus launches Elijah into the air, and then catches him by the throat. He squeezes Elijah's throat, not too hard, but enough to limit air supply. "My parents always told me not to play with my food."

Elijah digs his claws into Rufus' arm. Rufus loosens his grip allowing Elijah to get away. He kicks Rufus in the chest making him stagger backwards a few feet. "Elijah finally has come out to play with me." Rufus jumps up and down.

Elijah growls in anger. He knew what Rufus was doing. He was toying with him. Rufus didn't think Elijah was a good enough opponent.

"You're a good fighter. You have gotten better since 1565. Remember our little moment in Present day Hampton's. We had a great time remember?" He walks over to Elijah and caresses his face. Elijah tries to dodge his hands, but Rufus moves too quickly. Rufus kisses Elijah on the lips. "You called me a monster, when I have hurt no one. You and your siblings have been causing people pain for 1000 years."

Elijah looks down. "Rufus..."

"Don't, Elijah. More bullshit is going to come from your lips. I didn't have anything against you until you tried to feed on me. You didn't care who I was to you, you cared about you and your hunger."

Rufus does on spin kick snapping Elijah's neck. "I loved you, Elijah Mikaelson, but you had to go, and try to get me killed." Tears from Rufus falls to the ground, and it steams like acid. "Time for you to go." Rufus walks up to Elijah to deliver the final blow. He raises his claw, and the door slams open.

"Don't!" A male voice comes from nowhere.


	17. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus' pack is starting to get bigger, and so has the fighting. Dan finds out more about the power he has. What is Klaus planning? Is he here the cure his siblings or does he have another motive in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because some of the characters think they have Klaus' plan all figured out doesn't mean that they are Klaus' plans. 
> 
> Sorry, I am working on my most popular fan fict. "Back to Normal"

Rufus looks around him, and nothing. He continues to prepare the final blow. Until Dan attacks Rufus. "Dan, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you from a lifetime of regret. Dad, I know how you are if you killed him, you would feel sorry for the rest of your life. The guilt would eat you up." Rufus backs away from Elijah and walks away.

"Better count your blessing, Mikaelson, because your life was just spared today." Rufus walks out of the room with Dan. Elijah sighs and closes his eyes in relief.

Rufus and Dan walks in silence until the end of the hallway. Rufus finally breaks the awkward silence. "Thanks, Dan. I wasn't myself." Rufus responded as if Dan was his parent, and he had let him down.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm still learning how to use these powers myself. I swear I was running on autopilot. I knew what I was doing, but couldn't do nothing about it."

"That means you came in contact with your amulet."

"You mean this one?" Dan pulls out Blair's amulet. "Honestly, it burned her, and something told me to get it."

"It was calling to you." Rufus pulls Dan back, and pushes him back into the wall. Rufus looks around the corner, he sees two more hybrids waiting for any intruder to come their way. Something seems familiar and different about these ones.

"Dan, we need to heal before we do anything."

"Dad, I can take them both."

"Dan, no!" Dan holds back and follows his father back the way they came from. "I have to find the young hybrids before they die. They were actually nice. I think they were together." Rufus' quirky self was starting to surface. Rufus sniffs the air. "Good, no blood, but we need to hurry."

"Dad, I lost Eric."

"I figured you would. If Eric is shifted he will be confused and in rage. We have to find him."

*****

Jenny and Stefan have broken a couple of traffic laws by the way they were speeding. They were cutting corners, and sometimes driving on the sidewalk almost injuring people. Jenny was following the scent of Dan. A wolf jumps on the roof causing Stefan to swerve, and this causes the car to flip about 5 times. The wolf, Stefan, and Jenny all laid upon the street, none of them responding. The car is totaled. Shards of glass are everywhere. The roof of the car is on the other side of the street. Blood spreads along the ground. Who's blood is it? No one would know because all of the blood was mixing.

*****

Over across town Klaus rushes into the hotel room. His face looks serious, he scans the room and doesn't find or smell Matt. "Where is he?"

"Who are you talking about Klaus?" Katherine walks over to Klaus.

"If you tell me where Matt is I will cure you."

"Klaus, calm down he's in the shower." Elena looks up from a book. "He needs time just being alive again."

"Excuse me?" Klaus' voice was almost a high pitch squeal.

"Jenny and Stefan killed him, and took the ring away from him to use him as leverage. He just came back to life."

"They are dead. I will kill the lot of them!" The terrorizing voice echoed through out the room, but neither Katherine nor Elena flinched. They looked annoyed by the big bad wolf.

"Klaus, they had good reason. You kidnapped their brother, and they wanted him back, and knowing you, you would have killed him." Katherine says coughing.

"Looks like you don't know me at all." Klaus says quietly. He walks over to get a glass. He sinks his teeth into his own skin, and pours the blood into the glass. He hands the glass to Katherine who then drinks it.

"Why did you help her?" Elena asks still reading the book.

"Because I am trying to show Matt that I could be a good person."

"Not with you yelling through out the room like that." Matt walks behind Klaus, and places his arms around his waste. His hair dripping water on Klaus' back. Klaus turns around to expose Matt in all his naked glory.

"Sorry, I get protective with the people I care about. You know this, Matt." Klaus gives Matt a kiss on the lips. The kiss was long and passionate, with a hint of need.

"Guys, I would say get a room, but..." Elena looks around the room. "I understand you guys love each other, but there are other people here as well."

"New York city is huge, and it's a lot of places to go other than here." Matt snapped back. He turns to Elena, and gives her his famous smile.

"Fine. Matt, Katherine and I will leave; you and Klaus can stay and sex each others' brains out."

"As much as I would love to taint Matt some more I have things to do." Klaus kisses Matt one more time, and heads out of the door.

"What was that about?" Matt asked scratching his head. He walks to the dresser, and takes his towel off.

"Klaus is on a killing vendetta for Jenny and Stefan killing you." Katherine explained. She went to look in the mirror, and surprise stricken her body. She looks in the mirror a second time. The grey hair was gone, she notices that she wasn't coughing anymore, and that the aging had reversed. "I'm back to me again." Katherine's confidence was back, not only was she alive, but she was young and a werewolf.

"Your eyes are glowing like a werewolf." Matt says putting on his underwear. Katherine turns around and notices his cute smooth ass. She walks over and smacks it. Matt jumps in surprise. "Katherine, what the hell?"

"I know. No one told you to have a cute ass. I remember why I slept with you again." Katherine moans slowly and sensually.

"Klaus WILL kill you if he seen that." Elena walks into the bathroom.

"So, now what?" Katherine folds her arms.

*****

Rufus and Dan reach the two other wolves. They look around the room, and the wolves demolished their enemies. The wolves turn to Rufus and Dan. Dan's face showed terror, but Rufus' face was neutral.

"Good job, boys."

"Thanks, sir." Kyle responds. "I couldn't find them, sir."

"One of them is here." He looks to Dan. "But one is still missing."

The other werewolf walks up. "Where do we start?"

Ben walks up to Kyle and give him a reassuring hug. "Everything will be okay."

"I know, I just want everything to be back to normal." Kyle replies. "This is all insane, why did we fall in with the Mikaelsons."

"We were scared and pack-less. No one wanted us so we did what we had to do to fit in." Ben answers.

"Well, you don't have to worry about fitting in anymore." Rufus walks over to the two cubs. Ben has brown eyes, black hair, and a mocha complexion. He was a bit shorter than Kyle, but broader shoulder, a chiseled face, and a toned body underneath.

"We were kicked out of our pack. We can't take being omegas anymore. It sucks, and it hurts." Kyle says with tears running down his eyes. Kyle sniffles.

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about being alone again. You are welcomed into the pack, both of you." Rufus says. "Now, can we find me some clothes? It's cold in here."

The three men chuckle. "I don't mind the view." Ben whistles. Kyle smacks him in the arm.

"Hey, you are already spoken for."

"I know, love."

"Ah, young love." Rufus responses. "Isn't it sweet, Dan?"

"Shhh. Dad, I think I hear something." There were footsteps, a whole bunch of them running the in the direction that they were currently standing.

"Looks like I won't need clothes after all." Rufus starts to transform, Greek symbols glow on his body. His fangs and claws protrude. The two other wolves starts to strip their clothes, and transforms. Dan eyes glows green, and his symbol matches Rufus'.

"Looks like we are in for a hell of a fight, huh, Dad."

"Yeah, son. This should be fun. Are you ready? This is your first fight this way."

"I'll learn as we go."

"Dan, I don't feel safe with you fighting this way." Rufus tries to talk Dan out of fighting, but like him his son is thick-headed.

"Dad, I am doing this. We need to find Eric." Dan looks at him with a determination that made Rufus smile.

"Alright, then we are doing this."

The two cubs growled. Rufus give them quick pats on the head. "Alright, Dad, what's the plan?"

"The amulet you have is the violet fang. Your fangs, meaning your bite, is more lethal then the rest of us. Give in to the power, and you will be fine."

A jewel around Rufus' neck begins to glow. Dan looks at the jewel. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Mine is the jewel of the claw. I've had it for years now. Your mother brought it for me when we first got married."

"I'm guessing it..." Suddenly a whole group of men barge into the place. They begin to half shift. Except one, he was huge, and a hybrid. "How is it that there's more hybrids when the hybrid maker is no longer a hybrid?"

"You only need one hybrid to make an army, just because Klaus gave up his vampirism, for a reason beyond me, doesn't mean he didn't have this whole plan planned out before he gave it up. I know the Mikaelsons they aren't know for backing down, nor not planning things out to the tee."

"I guess those are the two traitors?" The large one says. His muscles looks like they have muscles on them. He had to be about 250 and about 6'7". Rufus stands between the guy and the three cubs. The two cubs growled at him. "I think I hurt the bitches feelings." There was laughter from the group of men.

"You killed those boys against their will because you were bigger, so who's the bitch?" Dan spit out. The laughter stops, and becomes taunting and instigating. "Luckily, they were able to be cured."

"Let's see if you see it that way when I break your neck?" The large man fought his way through the small crowd. In one swift motion Rufus punches the guy causing the guy to spin, and crash on the floor. The other ones run to attack Rufus, but Rufus was too fast and cunning.

The rest of the group went after the three boys. "You guys ready?" The two wolves growl. "Get set. Go!" The wolves jumped about 7 ft in the air to Dan's amusement. Wolves were always stronger in packs, but also mated as well. Ben was the black haired, brown eyed wolf. Kyle was the larger brown haired, blue eyed wolf. Dan was kind of scared for a minute. Kyle was the size of like 3 wolves combined. Ben wasn't that much smaller.

"You guys are huge!" One of the hybrid bit Dan, his wound was huge and it was close to the jugular vein. Another clawed Dan in the back. Close to his spine. Ben walks over, and rips the one who clawed Dan throat from his neck. A puddle of blood came from the dead hybrid's neck. "Thanks, Ben."

The other one kicked Ben, then comes Kyle. He bit the muscle he screamed bringing attention to Kyle, his blood was squirting, and draining down his leg. The hybrid fell to his knees. Another hybrid kicked Kyle in the head causing Kyle to return to his human form, knocking him unconscious. Ben runs over, and starts to lick Kyle hoping that he wakes up. Dan tries to walk over to Kyle's unconscious body, but he was stopped by three hybrids. While Dan was fighting a losing battle to the hybrids, Rufus was struggling with the huge hybrid. Even with the extra power they were losing.

Ben continues to nudge Kyle and cry. As Dan was near death he faintly heard Ben's cry for Kyle. He begins to flashback to the time when him and Nate first came out to each other. Nate had just broke up with his current girlfriend, Nate had confided in Dan. Nate was in a dark place at that time. He turned to alcohol and drugs to cope with the loss. Dan reached out to him when everyone turned their backs on him with their lives. They didn't mean to, but their lives were busy, and couldn't help him as much. Dan tried to focus on the fight, but all he could think about was Nate.

Ben growl brought Dan back to the fight. Dan's left eye was beaten shut. Blood was across his forehead. When Dan came back Ben had already fought off two of the hybrids. The last hybrid picks Dan up by his claws, and throws his into some wooden crates. Ben with no hesitation rips his throat clean out.

Dan lays there unconscious. Ben walks over to Dan, and licks him the say way he did Kyle, but Dan isn't responding as well. Kyle shifts a little Ben's tail wags about 100 waves per second. He lunges at Kyle knocking Kyle down. Kyle looks around him. "Wow, you did a number."

Ben looks as if he smiled, and nuzzles his mate. "I'm fine love. Where's Dan? I see Rufus." Kyle turns his attention from the fight back at Ben who is currently licking Kyle's face for dear life. "Alright, Ben. Calm down. I'm happy that you are happy to see me, but where's Dan?"

Ben starts to growl and howl. He tilts his head towards the boxes. Kyle runs for Dan. He reaches him with no interruptions. Some of Dan's scars start to heal, but he doesn't know if that's because of Ben's power or Dan being a werewolf, but he was healing.

*****

Jenny, Stefan, and the wolf lay in the street. Serena and Blair whom were walking from a restaurant spotted the three of them in the street. She runs over to them. She tilts Jenny's head to keep from further injuries. She tries to assess the scene without moving away from Jenny. Blair pulls out her phone to call the ambulance.

"They say they will be here in about 20 minutes." Blair walks over to Stefan.

"20 minutes? Are you kidding me?! What the hell is taking them so long?" Serena yells. "It's okay Jenny, everything will be okay. Just hang in there." She looks around the street, and there were no people in site. Not a single car on the road. She looks back at Blair with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, S, everything will be okay! Don't worry" Blair looks around. "Where is the ambulance? I mean damn they been here for quite a while!"

"Blair, how come there's no one on the street?" Serena clears her throat trying not to sound afraid.

"S, I was wondering the same thing. What the chuck is going on here? We are in the shopping district there's a sale always going on down here."

"Blair, do you see that dog?" Serena looks over at the wolf, the wolf is barely breathing.

"S, stop looking at that thing, it may have rabies or something."

"Blair, something seems familiar about that 'thing'..." Suddenly sirens are heard from down the street. "Finally."

Stefan wakes up with a huge gasp. Blair jumps back. Stefan looks around. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Stefan, are you okay?" Serena asks. "You were just unconscious, looks like you were thrown out of the car, and that wolf over there..."

The wolf transformed into Eric. Serena not wanting to leave Jenny alone calls Stefan over. "Can you hold Jenny's head?"

"Sure. Go see if your brother's okay."

Serena carefully walks over to a nude Eric, she takes her jacket off, and throws it around him. Eric looks as if he's sleeping peacefully. She wanted to turn him on his back, but she couldn't risk hurting him more. Eric begins to whine in his sleep.

"Eric, it's me Serena. I'm here. I'm not going to go anywhere." She whispers to him. She rubs his back, he jumps in his sleep. She quickly takes her hand away.

"Serena?!" Eric says very faintly and low.

"It's me, Eric. I'm here." She tries to quiet him.

The medics came, and assessed the information. They came to remove Serena from Eric. Serena put up a fight until they threatened her with disobedience of the law. 

"I will call a car for the hospital. I will call Rufus and Dan to update them on Jenny's condition. You call your mom, and update her about Eric."

"Thanks, Blair. You are the best." She gives Blair a hug. Blair has always been there even though they argued a lot. A lot. They have managed to always be there for each other.

Stefan assures the medics that he was fine. He makes his way over to Blair and Serena. "I don't know what happened. I think Eric was running from something, and wasn't paying attention, I didn't want to hit him so I swerved. I think I hit the breaks too hard. We flipped."

"The car should be back at the restaurant." Blair joins in the conversation. "Stefan, you are welcomed to join us if you want."

"I need to do something. I need to find Rufus."

"Why Rufus?" Blair asks.

"I have to tell him something. It's really important."

"Is everyone okay?" Serena asks.

"No. No one will be okay if I don't get to him."

*****

Rufus' fight still goes on with the huge hybrid. The hybrid looks as if he barely has gotten hit. Rufus on the other hand looks like he's been through hell, and back. Rufus was out of options. What was he to do next? Dan starts to wake up. Ben lunges at Dan.

"Alright, Ben. Calm down. I'm okay. I'm up."

Dan tries to stand up. Ben tackles him back down to the ground. "He's an orphan. He has no one."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah. So, he's happy to finally have a pack."

"I'm happy to have one as well."

Suddenly Rufus comes crashing into Dan. "Umph. That hurt like a bitch!"

"Dan, I have no other choice. I have to do the ultimate sacrifice. I am going to need you to take on the pack when the time was right."

"Dad, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"You will have to be. When the time is right, I will return and help, but the pack will be yours."

"I will follow you Dan, if you would allow me." Kyle replies. Ben rams into Kyle's leg. "We will join you."

"Fine. We find Eric first, and then we fight back."

"What's the ultimate sacrifice?"

"Legend has it that if my break my jewel that I could possibly add more power to my current power..."

"That's great!" Kyle says excitedly, but the look on Rufus' face says a different story.

"Not really, Kyle. When it breaks I don't know how it's going to affect me after the power surge."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Dan. We'll have to see."

Less than a minute late more hybrids come into the room. "Oh fuck me!" Kyle screams. Ben growls. Klaus' voice is heard from the back of the group. He makes his way to the front of the group. The group parted like the Rea Sea.

"Rufus, you are stronger than you were almost 400 years ago." Klaus walks to Rufus. He huge hybrid takes a step back. "Well, we should get ready shall we? Or I could kill your son?"

"If you touch Dan, I will make sure you don't breathe on the Earth again!" Rufus voice roared through out the room. Rufus collapses on his right knee. His breathing is short and forced. The room was spinning around him, and his vision was doubled, too many shots to the head left him a bit on the dizzy side. Blood covered his naked body. His scars weren't fully healed, and wasn't healing. Then suddenly, something wet. He looks down and Ben is licking his scars. They were healing.

"You have healing powers?" Rufus pets Ben, Ben moved, and continued his mission. "This is an awkward way of using them."

"He's modest about being naked in front of people, so until he gets some clothes." Kyle starts to transform. He growled at Klaus. He was sick of here his voice for one lifetime.

"I knew I should I killed you two when I had a chance." Klaus frowned.

"They are just two wolves." A hybrid laughed. "What can they do?"

"Werewolves can't heal, or aren't that size." He points at Kyle. "They aren't regular werevolves."

"They are hybrids now." Klaus answers.

"Not anymore." Dan chuckles. "Actually, I don't know how, but they aren't."

"I did it!" Rufus explains. "Your blood creates them, right." Rufus stands with all, but a few scratches. Neither Ben or Rufus wanted Ben to go near his junk. "Nature needs a balance of things, so when somethings out of balance nature makes a balance."

"I know how magic works. I'm a witch now that my vampirism is cured."

"How did that happen?" Rufus walks to Klaus at face level.

"I'm not the only witch that lives, Rufus." Klaus smirks.

"True, legend has it that it's only one cure for vampirism, besides my family, and Katherine Pierce drunk it."

"True, but my mom's grimoire is a powerful grimoire. She was one of the most powerful witch in the world, of all time." Elijah makes his way through the crowd. "Find just a more powerful witch to help with the spell. Every spell has a loophole that can reverse it. Vampirism is nothing, but a spell, but the witch who performs the spell dies to take the place of the vampire who they 'cured'."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because nature needs a balance, either the former vampire dies, or the witch who cured it. Someone needs to take the place of a vampire. Since a witch broke the balance, a witch pays for it with his/her life."

"You know your stuff, Rufus." Elijah stands on the other side of Rufus.

"Let's get started." Rufus takes off his necklace, and slams it on the ground. A blue light flashes, and Rufus turns into a wolf with blue Greek letters across his body.

"Elijah, let me handle this fight. One bite and it could kill you."

"I'm an original nothing can kill me."

"In normal circumstances, yes, but he's not a regular werewolf."

Elijah cuts his off immediately. "Niklaus, I will fight beside you. If your neck gets snapped, you aren't coming back." They both take a look at Rufus. There was a star in the middle of Rufus' forehead.

"What the hell is that?" Klaus asks.

"The sign of his tribe. We have to prepare for the worst."

"Yes, we do."

The hybrids go after other three. Dan cracks his neck. "I guess we can't talk about this?" One of the hybrids goes to bite Dan. "I guess not."

"Rip out his heart. We've seen Elijah do it before." He looks at Kyle, he sworn he heard Kyle's voice. He shook his head to clear his head for a second, he was hearing things.

"Dan, do it! It can kill them!" Kyle rips out a hybrid's throat. He didn't stop there he tore the dead hybrid to pieces. Dan reaches for the heart, and rips it clean out with no problem. The vampire starts to fossilize. Dan looks at the heart, and throws it on the ground.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Dan looks at the blood on his hand. Something he could never clean off even if it washed off physically. Something about being able to save people by getting rid of these hybrids was a powerful thing.

*****  
Chuck comes back to the living room with a laptop. "I've been researching a lot about what Humphrey was going through."

Nate gives Chuck a confused look. "Okay, what did you find?"

"Apparently, in Greece when two of the first witches broke the balance of immortality."

"Silas and Qetsiyah." Stiles comes into the living room. "She was some witch that was in love with Silas, and wanted to be with him forever. She made a immortality potion. They were supposed to drink it on their wedding day, but when he didn't show up and the potion gone she went mad."

"What does this have to do with Dan?" Nate gets off the couch, and leans on the wall.

"She went looking for Silas." Stiles continues. "She found him with Amara, Qetsiyah's handmaiden, she killed her, causing Silas wanting to kill himself so he could be with her, but because he's immortal he couldn't die. Even if Silas were to die he would just be stuck in limbo, or witch purgatory."

"Witch purgatory?" Nate asks.

"Witch purgatory was created so Amara and Silas would never be reunited if Silas were to die because he would be a witch again if he were not longer immortal." An unfamiliar voice walks into the house. She was pretty. She was dark skinned, black hair, warm brown eyes, and a warm smile. The gentleman next to her was exactly opposite of the girl. He was white, brown eyes, and something of a permanent frown on his face. He was attractive, he could be a male model if he wanted. She young lady walk into the room and extends her arm. "Bonnie Bennett."

"The most powerful witch family besides the Mikaelsons." Stiles rushes to shake her hand.

"You've heard of us?" Bonnie asks.

"We have this emissary, Deaton. He talks about you, actually you are the reason why we are here. We need your help with something."

"Deaton, my grams talked about him a lot. He was one of the best. How is he?"

"He's fine. I living Bennett witch. This is exciting."

"Who's the cute guy behind you?" Chuck blows Jeremy a kiss.

Jeremy raises his eyebrow. Bonnie and Stiles chuckle, and Nate rolls his eyes. "Jeremy Gilbert."

"The family of vampire hunters." Chuck extends his hand.

"Chuck Bass, your family used to be famous for hunting, but your great-grandfather got out."

"My uncle told me some of my family's history."

Stiles couldn't contain his excitement. "I'm Stiles Stilinksi."

"You're dating Derek Hale."

Derek walks out of the bathroom. His hair still damp from his shower. His famous scowl written on his face. "Who wants to know?"

"Dere-bear, don't start." Stiles folded his arms.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"That name sounds familiar." Bonnie extended her arm, but Derek just looked at it. Stiles smacks Derek in the arm forcing Derek to shake her hand. Suddenly, a flash of images were seen. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a witch." Bonnie explains.

"You can help us."

"First, I need your help."

"Anything." Derek says.

"Klaus Mikaelson is out to get the blood of the Humphries."

"As in Jenny, Dan, and Rufus?" Chuck takes a sip of his scotch.

"Yes, their blood can cure vampires. There's a catch though, there's always one."

"What's that?"

"They die."

"What?" Nate walks over to Bonnie. "What do you mean?"

"I mean all the blood has to be consumed in order for the cure to work. We seen Silas do it with Katherine. There's a chance they may live, but all of the blood has to be consumed."

Nate felt as if his whole life flashed before his eyes. Nate needed something to lean on or he was going to pass out. Chuck runs to Nate to hold him up. "Nathanial? Are you okay?"

"No, I don't know what I'll do if Dan dies. Not only do I love him, but I love him in my life, Chuck."

"Nothing's going to happen to Dan. We know that man doesn't like giving up anything."

Nate smiles. "Thanks, man."

"I need Jenny Humphrey, do you know where she is?"

Stefan walks into the room. "She's in the hospital."

"Stefan?" Jeremy gives him a hug.

"Hey, Jere. Long time no see, did you get taller?"

"Haha!" Jeremy mocks a laugh.

"Bon-Bon."

"Stefan." She gives him a tight hug.

"What happened to Jenny?"

"Eric."

Stefan fills them in about the accident. Everyone is still in awe.

"We need to get to Matt. If they find out that he's the key to all of this he's in danger." Bonnie interrupts.

"Key to what?"

"You need the blood of a human, since Katherine's dying he's the next human." Jeremy explains.

"He's so cute." Stiles says. Derek growls. "Dere-bear, stop!"Derek still gives Jeremy the death glare. "Donovan's bloodline go back to the originals' bloodline. Legend has it that the blood of a Donovan can cure a vampire with the blood of a Humphrey."

"That's Klaus' boy toy, he's nothing going to let anything happen to him." Stefan folds his arms.

"He's hiding Matt. Matt wouldn't be safe in Mystic Falls; his siblings would be looking for him. Where would you do?"

"Bring him to the biggest state in the country, hide him in plain site." Peter interjects.

"Klaus planned this to the tee. He wouldn't put Matt in danger if that meant losing him." Stefan tries to add up the plan.

"Oh my goodness, he's going to change Matt. That way he won't be used for the sacrifice."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asks.

"If Matt's a werewolf, he's no longer human, no longer a use to Klaus. But he needs a full moon to do it."

"Tomorrow night is a full moon." Peter explains.

"We need to stall for 24 hours. Long enough for the change to happen. We need to find Matt, and change him." Bonnie says.

"How?"

"Call Elena. Most likely he's here with her."

"No need, I know where they are." Everyone turn their attention to Stefan.

*****

In the hospital Jenny is still unconscious. A strange wind enters the room. Jenny suddenly wakes up. "Matt." She looks around to see where she's at. There are tubes, and wires connected to her. "I don't have time for this." She pulls out all the tubes. Gets dressed, and attempts to sneak out the hospital.

There are security guards all over. Dammit! She was going to have to find another way out.

*****

Rufus headbutts Klaus. Klaus wraps his legs around Rufus' neck. Rufus whines in pain. Ben runs over and bites Klaus on his throat. Elijah kicks Ben. Ben rolls, but lands on his feet. Kyle becomes three times his size. A loud roar escapes his throat. Elijah looks over is shock. Kyle was the size of a tiger. His fur changed to a snowy white coat.

"What the bloody hell?" Elijah came to the realization that he may have met his match.

Kyle at a lightening speed leaps, and goes for Elijah's throat. Elijah dodges in time. Elijah swiftly makes it to his feet. The giants hybrid goes for Kyle. Kyle then splits into two. One fights the hybrid, and the other Elijah. Ben goes help Kyle with the hybrid. Dan helps Kyle with Elijah. Thunder fills the sky. Clouds fill the sky covering the soon to be full moon. The three fights still go on.

*****

Jenny calls Serena. "I need your help to get me out of here."

She looks outside her room. Now it's full of doctors. "Are you kidding me?"

*****

Matt walks to the window in a daze. Elena tries to touch him, but his skin feels as if it's on fire.

"What's going on?" Katherine walks to the window.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." She pulls out her phone and dials Damon's number. 'You reached Damon's voice-mail leave a message, and if you are Elena, you know what to do.' "Dammit! Damon's not answering."

"Matty Blue-Eyes!" Katherine yells, he turns around, but no response. He turns his head back to the window.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena tries to get Matt's attention. She throws a pillow at him, and it catches fire. Elena and Katherine back away from him.

"Did that pillow just catch fire?"

"Call Stefan."

"No need." Elena and Katherine turn to find a group surrounding Stefan, some familiar and some not so familiar faces.

"Stefan, what's going on?"

"A prophecy. Matt is apparently some key to ending vampires."

"What key?"

"His blood is needed to mix with the Humphries' blood" Bonnie explains.

"We threw a pillow at him, and it turned to flames." Katherine points at the pillow, or what's left of it.

"Klaus. He must have done this. He's protecting Matt." Katherine looks at Elena.

"Katherine, you know something do you?"

"If he is cured of vampirism, then Klaus is a witch again."

"So?" Elena explains. "He hasn't practiced in centuries."

"Exactly." Bonnie explains. "This could be very bad. Especially because if he's fighting a Humphrey wolf, his magic is useless. The point of a Humphrey wolf is to punish those who broke the balance."

"Witches." Stiles suggests.

"The Mikaelsons to be exact." Jeremy explains.

"So, all of this is going down. Tomorrow." Peter explains.

"Guys, this city is about to be a super natural war zone." Bonnie looks over at Matt. She mumbles something, and Matt falls to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Put him to sleep."

"What for?"

"He's more of a danger to us awake, then asleep."

"What do we do until tomorrow night."

"Wait and prepare for the worst."

Everyone look at each other. They all know the fight is coming, bad news is the rest of Scott's pack isn't here. What the hell were they going to do, and how long would this take? They needed to get back to Beacon Hills. Peter wasn't too thrilled that his mate was going to die. He walks out of the room.

"Let him go." Derek says. "He needs time to let this sink in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments and concerns. Comment.


	18. New Chapter

Sorry fans,  
I will be uploading a new chapter by next week. I have the story in my head already. Please bare with me. Thanks and refer all of your friends to the story. Also, read my other story "Back to Normal"


	19. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the witches will begin: Bonnie vs Klaus. Scott's pack finally arrives, and everything is coming together for one final bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to upload. I was working on a script, and my other fan fiction. This story will end soon, and I will merge the two stories together. Or I might not.

The thunder and lightening crashed through out the sky. Jenny bursts into the room. "We need to get him out of here now!" Jenny yells in urgency.

"Well, hello to you too, sunshine." Damon comes out of the bathroom.

"Matt is the only way that Klaus can use magic."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie walks in front of Jenny.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Jenny asks sarcastically, like she was supposed to know the answer to what Jenny was talking about. "How do you not know the witches prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Elena asks making sure Matt was okay.

"My dad told me about this weeks ago when I got to these weird dreams." Jenny moves to Matt and looks at his with a heavy heart.

"What do you know, Blondie, because Klaus is going to stop at nothing to make sure his siblings and himself are the most powerful witches in the world."

"How does Matt comes into play?" Elena asks.

"Matt comes in for Klaus by killing us. Matt's blood mixed with other ingredients can kill us." Jenny explained. "Or..."

"Or?" Damon asks in annoyance.

"Bring someone back! He's bringing back Kol."

"Excuse me? The psycho Mikaelson?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes, you need the blood of a human." Bonnie explains.

"What? That's half this city; why Matt?" Damon asks. "I mean Donovan is useless."

"Matt is the only one that has died multiple times as a human." Bonnie explains. "But beyond that, Matt has blood that can revive people. Klaus probably figured that out."

"How can his blood bring people back? This makes no sense." Elena was getting frustrated.

"Matt needed to die several times before he can fulfill the prophecy. Because of the Gilbert ring he was able to come back a million times. His blood became resistant to certain spells. You don't cheat death multiple times, and not have any side effects. Witches made those rings, to keep balance, not to cheat death a million times."

"So Matt is basically sire-bonded to Klaus?" Caroline walks through the door with her boyfriend Tyler.

"Pretty much. Klaus is a witch now, and since Klaus was the witch who saved his life when he died last time, he has a bond to Klaus." Bonnie explains.

"Which explains the certain "love" for Klaus." Tyler spits out.

"That part might be real." Katherine explains. "He was telling us how great Klaus was, and how misunderstood he is, he only wants his family together."

"Why give up vampirism?"

Rebekah comes storming through the door.

"Our mother his hellbent on killing us, so in order for her not to kill us Nik tried a spell that would reverse the curse, but not kill us because obviously we were dead."

"So, are you saying your witchy side was on the other side?"

"Exactly, when we were able to find Nik's we already know what we needed to do. Now hand over Matt."

"I don't think so cupcake." Katherine stands up to Rebekah.

"Katherine, sweetheart, you have been cured of vampirism so you are no match for me."

"But Rebekah, sweetie, I am now your worst enemy." Katherine eyes glows yellow, and her fangs drop.

"What the hell?"

"When did Katherine turn?" Tyler asked.

"She turned about a week ago. She was dying, and Jenny turned her." Elena explains.

"Give me the boy!" Rebekah screams with impatience.

"Why should we?" Jenny asks. "Once we kill the lot of you, we will be rid of that tyrant."

"Watch how you speak about my brother you bitch!" She yells at Jenny. Jenny closes her eyes trying not to snap Rebekah's next.

"Yell at me one more time, and your vampireism won't even save you bitch!"

"Then... give... me... the... boy!"

"Do you even know what Klaus is trying to do, dumbass?" Katherine asks.

"Yes, reverse the curse."

"Wrong! He's trying to bring back your brother." Damon intercepts.

"You're lying!"

"Why would we lie? What do we have to lose?" Bonnie rises. "You can only do one spell with Matt's blood."

"Do you think Klaus is going to allow you to become all powerful with your magic. He's human. He needs an edge over you. Needs to keep you in your place." Tyler laughs. "You've been around him for how long?" Tyler shakes his head.

"You are all lying... I don't believe you." Rebekah knew the truth about what was happening, but she didn't want to believe it.

"You know deep inside that it's true." Bonnie walks over to Rebekah. "Help us stop him."

Rebekah is at a cross roads either help them or stick with Klaus.

*****  
Klaus still fighting against Rufus. Blood covers the floor. Rufus and Klaus are both exhausted.

"Seems like fate sent someone after all that actually has a fighting chance against me." Klaus laughs as he spit out blood. "You killed my most powerful hybrid." They look in the direction of the shredded hybrid. "But the magic of that amulet is starting to have an effect on you, isn't it?"

Silence. Rufus didn't even entertain the motion to give a reply.

"My plan is almost complete. And you will die soon. Oh well, but at least you tried."

"I don't care about your plan, I just want to rid the earth of you."

"Then who else will you have fun with?" Klaus taunts Rufus.

"Hmm. There's other people on this earth who won't erk me to death."

"I'm sorry that I irritate you, let me take you out of your misery then, mate!" Klaus starts to mumble a spell to himself. Rufus looks confused as if the spell was supposed to do something. "The bloody hell?" Klaus gets frustrated.

"What's wrong? Performance issues?" Rufus mocked. To him the situation was rather funny because of the centuries the mighty Klaus always won, but this time it looks like he's going to lose.

"What is going on?"

Elijah walks back into the room. "If everything is true then on a night like this magic won't affect him. This is why he came tonight isn't it? He knew he can take us all down."

Rufus claps his hands in mockery. "Very perceptive, Elijah. Did mommy help you come up with that conclusion?"

Elijah chuckles.

"What's so funny, Chuckles the clown?"

"You are funny? You think your insults are going to phase me in any way?"

"No, but I know what will phase you. Your sister is in the hotel room with my daughter, and you know what that could mean."

"If you harm my sister..."

"You will what? My pack of 3 are taking out all your men 3 by 3... I mean how long is it going to take them?"

Dan, Ben, and Kyle rejoin Rufus from their side battles. None of them look as if they broke a sweat.

"Dad, what now?"

"Find Eric, if he's as confused as I said then he could be in danger."

The three boys leave the area. Now it's just Rufus, Klaus, and Elijah.

"Well, your little wolf-pack is gone. It's just you, Elijah, and myself."

"Let the games begin, brother."

*****  
Back to Blairs Apartment. Blair and Serena tells the guys about what they saw when they went to get food for the group.

"Are they okay?" Nate asks.

"Yeah, Jenny is in the hospital, and Eric at the vet."

"Why is Eric at a vet?" Chuck asks.

"Someone name Deacon is helping Eric heal, and to get him out of his rage induced confusion."

"So, this other pack is here?" Nate smiles. Then it fades away.

Nate begins to panic. He tried calling, texting, and emailing Dan. He even left voice-mails, this silence from Dan was worrying and killing him. He paces the floor with terror, worry left him 25 calls ago.

"Nathaniel, Humphrey can take care of himself." Chuck reassured Nate. Nate rolls his eyes, and sits on the couch for the moment, and then returns to pacing the floor.

"Nate, please sit, you are worrying me, and everyone around you." Serena pleaded.

"How can you guys not be worried? Dan is out there probably in danger, and we are sitting here... helpless." Nate tries to save face. But how much stronger can he be strong not only for the group, but for himself. When problems presented itself Nate always had to stay strong, and now he's falling to pieces at the seams.

Chuck walks over to Nate to comfort him. But even the comfort of Chuck, his bestfriend, didn't help any. He needed Dan, he needed to know if he was okay, he needed the touch of his scruffy beard and soft skin. He needed the taste of his lips. He wanted Dan's touch he thought he would lose it if he didn't.

Serena sits there feeling guilty because of the feelings she also has for Dan. She didn't want to have those feelings, but they were there. Dan was her first love, and she lost him because of a book, which in fact was true. She couldn't handle it so she ran away from it, and fighting with Jenny the whole time didn't help neither.

Blair stares out the window. 'Humphrey, you better be okay, or I will come and kill you myself.' Chuck calls out for her, but she doesn't look or turn around to him. She continues to stare out of the window. "Chuck." That's all she utters. She was falling to pieces as well, she even misses Jenny. Jenny im a way was a younger version of her.

"What is happening to our city?" Chuck asks. "This is all Stefan's fault. If his ass would have stayed where he was at this wouldn't be happen."

"You can't blame him." Serena jumps to his defense. "He came here to be with Eric, and start over, and his past just caught up to him. Just like it would with any other person."

Everyone knew Serena was right, but whatever was happening was happening. They had no control, or couldn't help in any way. Nate looks to the sky, and sends a prayer.

*****  
Rebekah has tears in her eyes, Matt has woken up, Damon becomes impatient. The room is silent. There's an elephant in the room, and they weren't talking about it. Scott, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac enter the room.

"You're Scott McCall, the true alpha." Bonnie says in a low soft voice. Almost a whisper.

"What is a true alpha?" Elena asks. "Like a breed of werewolf?"

"Not exactly." Derek provides insight. "It means that Scott has pure alpha instinct, and that he doesn't has to kill for his power."

"So, how are we going to help?" Scott says in a serious tone.

"We need you guys to help us fight. We need the Mikaelsons to leave this city for good." Bonnie explains.

"We don't need you to only run them out, we want them dead." Damon bluntly stated. That's one thing you can always count on Damon to do was being honestly blunt.

"Okay, we need to know everything about this guy." Scott says. His eyes were glowing ruby. "Where's Peter?"

"He's cooling off his mate is fighting, and he wants to help, so I told him to sleep it off." Derek folds his arms.

"Where's Stiles?"

"Making sure Peter stays calm with wolfsbane." Damon smirks.

"I don't like that smirk on your face, so I would like if you remove it." Aiden steps to Damon. Damon smiles.

Very well, how about a scowl." Damon changes his facial expression.

"Aiden, calm down." Ethan holds his twin brother back.

"What's the plan?" Scott asks.

*****  
Rufus throws Klaus and Elijah against the wall. His body begins to get weak, he falls on the floor, and he spits blood. He looks at the blood on the ground, and his vision is blurred. He can barely stand up. He collapses to one knee.

Klaus takes time to recover, but Elijah's recovery is instanteously. He gets up, and and punches Rufus in the chest, and reaches for his heart.

"Now you were doing all that talking, and look like you are going to die." Elijah laughs. He reaches further, Rufus starts to spit more blood. He starts to choke.

"If... you are going... to kill me... KILL ME!" Rufus spits at Elijah.

"My pleasure!"

Elijah suddenly falls to the ground. A wolf suddenly appears behind Elijah. He howls at the moon. His eyes were blue. Elijah groans from the pain. Rufus recovers somewhat. He stands with blood on his lips and chest.

"Eric?!"

The wolf howls.

"Thanks. I knew you would come through. Now we have to find Dan, and the other two boys." Rufus pets Eric. Eric turns his head to the side when he stated about the other two boys.

Klaus does a spell that makes Rufus and Eric collapse. Blackout.

*****  
Klaus does a holding spell. Eric transforms back into his human form, and wakes up. Rufus just looks at Klaus the whole time.

"Why so serious?" Klaus busrts out laughing.

"What is your plan?"

"Since you are going to die soon I think I can tell you." Klaus sits in front of Rufus. "I see who you had two children, nice!" Rufus closes his legs. "Now, don't be modest."

"What do you want?"

"To cure my siblings of the vampire curse, and live happy go lucky lives."

"I know you, you don't want people to have an edge over you."

Klaus gives his signature smiles, the devious smile as if his plan is already in motion. "I am going to bring my brother Kol back."

"What about Finn?"

"What about him? He wanted to died, so he's going to stay dead." Klaus shows no remorse.

"Why are you bringing Kol back?"

"Kol wants another chance at life. So, I'm going to give it to him."

Rufus struggles to get out the chains.

"Don't try they are charmed with a spell to get tighter the more you struggle."

Klaus laughs, and exits the room. Rufus continues to struggle, but the chains get tighter, to Klaus' promise.

*****  
Dan shows up with Ben and Kyle, naked. Nate almost jumped out his skin as fast as he approached Dan. He gave Dan the much needed kiss that he needed.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Long story, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dan walks to the back room of the apartment. "Where's Jenny?"

"She went the some hotel where Stefan's friends were. She said something about some guy named Matt was in danger."

"Do you know which hotel?"

"Mines." Chuck answered.

"Why?" Ben asks. Kyle lets out a growl.

"What was that for?" Ben spins around.

"That bitch..." looking at Serena. "... was staring to hard."

"Kyle, I only want you, and only you. SO what if she looks she can if she wants, but I am with you."

"Okay. Sorry." Kyle gives Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Why is that guy in trouble?" Dan brings up the issue at hand.

"Jenny didn't say, she was looking for you."

*****  
Klaus heads back to the hotel room, but is met by Scott's pack, Katherine, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Damon, and Elena, Jenny, and Stefan.

"Give me Matt, now!" Klaus yells.

"Sorry, we won't be doing that." Rebekah comes out of the bathroom."Hello, Nik. I won't let your plan come to pass."

"You betray me again?!" Klaus' face turns red.

"After you lied to me time and time again, when will this end?!"

"I am a witch again, and I can kill you if I need to."

"I am a witch as well, and I am stronger than you Klaus. Way stronger." Bonnie comes to the front of the group.

"Let's go, little witch." Klaus stands in front of Bonnie with a mini grimoire. "I have spells of my own that are thousands of years old, spells you haven't even heard of."

"I have spells in my grimoire that would scare the witch out of you." Bonnie holds out her hand, her bag starts to move. The grimoire comes to her. "Let's go."

The moon turns blood red. The stars disappear from the sky. The lightening and thunder vanish. The clouds hide in fear. Wind blows through the room.

"There's no coming back from this."

"Nope. There's no return." Bonnie smiles.

Klaus' face shows worry. Bonnie meant business, and she was not backing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you. Have a nice day. Leave comments and concerns.


	20. The Ending: True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to the light. Intentions and rumors are cleared. Everything is on the line. With Klaus plans ruined the clock is ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It took me so long to post. I had to re-edit the whole chapter because it feel like I was mashing shit together.

Bonnie and Klaus both hold their respective grimoires. They are throwing spell after spell at one another weakening and hurting each other. They are both powerful witches, and defeating each other was going to be harder than they though.

"Inferno!" Bonnie yells. Flames appear from her hands, she sends Klaus flying to the wall, putting a dent in it.

"Well, well little witch. Seems like you have quite the power." Klaus laughs and grunts in pain.

"I would check my chest if I were you." Bonnie smiles. She throws the book on the bed, and folds her arms in confidence.

"What?!" Klaus looks at the burn mark on his chest. It was black, and throbbing. It was gross, but spreading.

"What did you do to me?" Klaus looks at the wound. "This was an expression spell. Seems like someone has dabbled in the dark arts."

"I still had a bit of expression magic left before I died, and when I came back so did that power."

"Wow." Stiles commented. "That is one nasty burn. Please cover that back up." Stiles imitates gagging. Caroline snickers.

Klaus covers his chest. Matt runs over to him. "Bonnie, what did you do?!" Matt panics not know what to do.

"He came at me as well."

"I don't care. Fix him!"

"You are a moron. He's trying to kill you." Katherine walks over to Klaus. "Move, I can reverse the spell."

"Katherine, how?" Elena asks rolling her eyes.

"Katherine's a traveler, she's a witch." Klaus clears things up.

"This spell is old, and may take time, but it can be reversed." Katherine sticks her finger in the wound. Klaus screams, loudly. "On one condition. Matt lives."

"Please, cover that back up. It looks gross." Stiles comments. "I have seen some things, but that is just nasty."

The burn was spreading, and throbbing like a heart beat. It was weird not only Stiles, but Tyler as well. His face was scrunched up, and as much as he loved seeing Klaus in pain, he didn't want to see that thing.

"What are you talking about, you walking piece of travelers trash?" Klaus fires back. Katherine sharply turns around.

"You were planning on killing Matty Blue Eyes for your plan. I mean why? You make him open to you, and then you kill him off? Sounds just like you, actually." Katherine turns to Matt. "You are better off with him dead."

"I had no plan to kill him!" Klaus gets mad at the accusation. Kill Matt? That idea was dumb as hell.

"What? What was the spell for then? He's the key to the prophecy." Bonnie protested.

"I know how the prophecy works, Bennett witch!!" He says with rage his face turned red., spit came from his lips.

"So, it's true! You're trying to kill me?" Matt looks in disbelief.

"Matt, why would I bring harm to you?" Klaus asks almost hurt that Matt would ask that question. Klaus looked away from his gaze with anger.

"Nik, save the 'I love you routine' you always have something up your sleeve." Rebekah walks out of the bathroom. "They need better soap my hands are dry."

"Why did you think I would harm him?" Klaus tries to stand, but fell on to Matt.

"Easy there. I got you." Matt says in comfort. Klaus moves away from Matt. Matt frowns. "Klaus, I'm sorry."

"Do you know how many witches are going to be after him? Trying to gain the power he has, and you lead them all to him!" Klaus had tears in his eyes. "I was trying to protect you!"

"What are you talking about?" Derek says with impatience.

"How did you manage to find him, Bonnie?" Klaus asks. "Or Katherine, didn't you feel weird around him? Like a power?"

Katherine thought about the earlier events. "I guess I didn't notice because I was busy coughing up my insides."

"Now that you think about it I was drawn here because of a strange power." Bonnie looks out the window. "I couldn't explain it... it was weird." She turns back to Klaus.

"Exactly! If you sensed him think of all of the witches that sense him as well."

"He was in a trance." Bonnie explains.

"He was reacting to the blood moon as that is normal, when you removed the spell you allowed the witches to find him."

"But Stefan lead us here." Jeremy spoke up.

"But she felt his power." Klaus answers. "That's all they needed was the peak of his power. The blood moon draws it out, but it's afterward that they want."

"So what were you trying to do?" Elena asks.

"I am not only trying to cure this curse my mother started, but also trying to bring Kol back." 

"Why so you can rule this city?" Jeremy scoffs.

"So, I can have my family back! I brought all of us, including Matt a lovely penthouse in this city." Klaus walks over to Matt. "This place is safe from you to be a from all the supernatural stuff." Klaus walks Matt to the window. "You can shop till you drop here."

Matt smiles. "Sounds nice, but all my friends are in Mystic Falls."

"Can we get back to what we came here for: why are you trying to cure your hybrid status?" Derek asks.

"My mother is trying to kill us." Klaus explains. "So, if we turn back human we could live peaceful lives, and start over. Kind of. Can't erase the past, but I can start a better future."

"Sounds like the king of Antarctica finally has a heart." Katherine snapped.

Klaus looks at her with a scowl. Katherine folds her arms and smirks. 

*****  
Elijah walks back into the room where Rufus and Eric are sleeping. The room was in the warehouse, grey concrete walls with matching floors filled with boxes, and really small.

He kicks Rufus in the face, breaking his jaw. Rufus jaw begins to heal. A loud CRACK! Is heard as his jaw reset. Elijah kicks him again causing Rufus to groan. Eric wakes up and panics because he doesn't know where he was. He looks at the chains, and then Elijah.

"What is this?!" Eric screams. The chains get tighter. "Ow."

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Elijah says singsongly.

Rufus tries to attack back, but is held down by chains. He struggles to get out, but the chains got tighter.

"Niklaus, Niklaus, you make this no fun." Elijah sighs. "Well, I would kill you, but this is an unfair advantage."

"I'm going to have fun ripping your heart out with my teeth!" Rufus yells. He laughs as if he lost his mind. Actually, at that point he has, his mate, Peter was nowhere to be found, Jenny is God knows where, and Dan, Ben, and Kyle are looking for an Eric that has already been found. "I can't believe I didn't see this before, this is what you wanted? Divide and conquer, very smart of you by the way."

"Thanks. You were to headstrong, always wanting to kill before you assess the situation. That's your downfall. It's going to be fun killing you, and having Peter watch."

Rufus chuckles. "If I die, you are definitely coming with me. I'm making sure of it."

"Really." Elijah squats down in front of Rufus. "I would love to see that, but I have to wait for Niklaus to get back to release you, but for now rest up, little wolf." Elijah smiles. "That's something Niklaus would say." Elijah leaves the room.

Rufus tries to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He didn't want anything to happen to Eric. Eric was chained, naked as well on the cold ground, with his arms chained above his head. He wanted to comfort Eric, and let him know that everything is going to be okay. But that would be a lie, everything was going to hell.

"How are you holding up?" Rufus was trying to comfort him.

"I'm freezing because I'm naked, and I'm hungry because the last time I ate was when I was watching my show, two days ago!" Eric was crying. His world was falling apart. He was brought into a life that he didn't want to be in, and now he was chained like an animal.

"I will get us out of here. I promise, and you can have your life back. I didn't mean for any of you to be dragged into any of this. This is why I moved from Virgina to New York when Jenny and Dan were young, and sent you with your mom."

"Sent?"

"Yeah. You, Dan, and Jenny were with Allison and I. Your mom was really not into parenting that much. Kind of like now. Your mother was worse back then. Everything was about her image. Having you was going to ruin that."

"So, I was the product of a fling? That's great."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I loved you any less."

Eric weakly smiles.

*****  
Dan, Ben, and Kyle drive over to the hotel where Jenny was. Dan knocks on the door.

"Hold on, coming." Stefan says. "Hey, Dan." Stefan says while opening the door.

"Hey, Stefan." The three walks in.

"Did you happen to find Eric?"

Dan shakes his head.

Jenny runs to Dan. She gives him a bear hug. "Dan, I'm glad you are okay. We were looking for you." Jenny looks at Ben and Kyle with a weird face. "Umm. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kyle, and that's my mate, Ben." He points to Ben.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, Dan's little sister." Jenny sighs.

Dan looks over to Klaus. "Where the hell is my father if you are here?" Dan growls. Ben and Kyle had to both hold Dan back. Klaus smiles in amusement.

"I am loving this. This is making me tingle a little. You are just like your father, brute sexy."

Elena shakes her head. Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles blinks so many times that he was tearing. They couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Stop...toying...with...me!" Dan's fangs and claws extend. His body starts to glow green as well as his eyes.

Klaus eyes gets wide. "What is going on?" The windows burst open with huge gusts of wind. The items in the room start flying all over the place. Lamps crashing into the wall then the floor. Windows are breaking. Things are barely missing people. People are taking cover.

"What is going on?" Caroline ducks under Tyler who is shielding her.

"Dan's, power is increasing tenfold." Bonnie explains. The amulet in his pocket starts to glow. "The amulet. How did you get that?" Bonnie yells at Jenny. "You have to calm him down."

Jenny looks at Bonnie as if she lost her ever loving mind. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I will tell you what to say, your power can stop him."

Jenny shakes her head. Klaus begins to gasp. He grabs his neck.

"Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" Matt yells. "Someone stop that maniac."

"You just called the kettle black, Matt." Damon jokes. Elena hits him in the arm.

"Just someone do something!" He screams.

Jenny walks to Dan, but not before a desk almost hits her. "Dan..." Jenny screams. "Aaaah!" She looks at the desk that hit the wall. "We are going to have to dish out a lot of money for this." She makes it closer to Dan. "Dan, listen to me! You have to calm down."

Ben and Kyle stands behind him. Kyle turns to Jenny. "What are you doing? Get back!"

"He's my brother, and I can stop him." Kyle holds Jenny back.

"Fine! Be careful." He lets her go.

Jenny whispers in his ear. The wind stops and Dan returns back to his normal state. He pants trying to catch his breath. Kyle and Ben let Dan go.

"The emerald amulet, the amulet of fang. As well as a lethal bite, his element is wind." Bonnie goes to her grimoire. "There's a page on the wolves of legend. The wolf of heart her power is mind control, and her element is fire. Eric's probably violet, which is body and soul. His power is soul stealing and healing. His element is water."

"Wow. This a lot of weird things that are going on in this town." Jenny sits on the bed. "I mean why is all of this happening? How long has New York city been the home for the supernatural?"

"Sweetie, this has always been the home for the supernatural. So has Beacon Hills, and Mystic Falls. When your father moved her Jenny, he brought all his enemies." Klaus says sitting on the bed.

"This could all be over if you give me what I want."

"You aren't getting Matt, no matter how much you want him." Caroline states.

"Caroline, we all know that I get what I want." Klaus winks.

Tyler growls. Klaus extends his hands, and Tyler groans in pain.

"Tyler, I am always stronger. I am the alpha male. I don't even have to move from this bed to prove that to you." Klaus laughs. His voice raises an decible. "But if you want me to stop, all you have to do is call me master." Klaus chuckles.

"Please, you hide behind your magic and your little schemes. You aren't an alpha male, you're a little bitch." Tyler retorts.

Klaus smiles and extends his hand send Caroline and Tyler flying into the wall.

"Nik, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah snaps. "You always have to show that you are powerful? You always have to prove that you are the biggest and the baddest!" She slaps Klaus. He barely moved. He looks at her. His voice goes lower.

"Rebekah, I don't want to have to kill you. Now either you can join me, or die with everyone in this room if I don't get what I want."

"You are human now Niklaus, you may have magic, but you have to concentrate which mean you can probably take only a handful of us because you haven't practiced in 1000 years." Rebekah boasted. She returned to the group.

Rebekah was right, Klaus was out numbered, and with him only knowing a limited number of spells since practicing again it would overtax him, or even kill him.

"I just want the witches to stop trying to kill us, and I need a little of Matt's blood to do so."

"So, you were just using me?" Matt gets upset.

"At first yes, I did, but after a while I fell in love with you, which is why I protected you. Little witches..." He turns to Bonnie. "... Don't know how to mind their own business."

"He was reacting to the blood moon. I thought he was in danger." Bonnie stresses the last part of the sentence.

"Of course he was! But he cloaked him none the less, and when you broke it, you left him vulnerable to all magical creatures! Do you know who else is after him?" Klaus folds his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"The former hybrid is right." Bonnie's Grams answers.

"Grams?" Jeremy answers. Bonnie no longer being the anchor couldn't see her Grams.

"Hello, Jeremy. I need you to relay everything for me." Jeremy nods.

"Tell them he's right. Matt is going to be in danger." Grams warns. Jeremy repeats everything she says.

"He is the key, especially since the blood moon is passing." Grams says, but Jeremy's voice is the one that is heard.

"I thought that he was strongest during the blood moon?" Bonnie asks as if her Grams was in the room.

"No, child, you must have read wrong. He's stronger after it. The blood moon awakens him. He's at his peak after the 3rd month. Then they will try to kill him, but they want him under their protection. To make sure everything happens as planned."

"That's almost 3 months." Elena throws her hands in the air. "I thought Dan's family was suppose to take them out."

"Yes, that's true, but they need Matt's power source to do so, and once they get that they can kill all vampires." Grams explains

"And because you broke the spell, even if I cloak him they know he's near." Klaus explains. "Makes it harder to hide him."

"I thought you were up to something. I didn't know that you were trying to protect Matt." Bonnie walks to Klaus. "I'm sorry." She looks at him with sympathy. And sees something she, or anyone for that matter, in Klaus: fear.

"You all have this image of me, but you don't even know me. You think you all have me figured out, but sweetheart you know nothing." Klaus walks away. He wipes his tears away.

"Why do you want Matt?" Stiles asks.

"I have to get him out this city. Begin cloaking him somewhere else." Klaus was pacing. "For the first time in my life, I don't have a backup plan."

"So what do we do? Every witch will be after him." Katherine shrugs. "They will try to harness his blood to eradicate all vampires." Katherine laughs. "At least I'm not one anymore, so thank you, Elena."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Katherine."

Katherine mimics Elena.

"At least I won't be affected by this spell, if they do get Matt." Katherine gloats. "Feels so good to win!"

"We need to get him out of here, and fast." Bonnie suggests.

"Not so fast, child, the ancestors are already hard at work trying to get him." Grams says with a serious tone. "The moment they use magic to cloak him they will know. They will stop him, all they have to do is contact another witch, and that's it."

"So, Grams, how can we protect him?" Jeremy asks.

"You can't. The only thing you can do is fight." Grams sigh.

"If anything happens to Matt your granddaughter will be joining you!" Klaus walks over to where Bonnie's Grams is standing.

"Better watch who you are threatening, Klaus!"

"My bloodline is of Mikaelson, do you think a Bennett has the power to stand up to me. Especially, when I'm looking for blood." Klaus voice starts to raise.

"What the fuck about my father?" Dan walks up to Klaus.

"What happened to dad, Dan?" Jenny panics. Her breaths were shortened, and her tears were coming. Ben and Kyle comfort Jenny. They both give her a hug.

Klaus smiles, and looks towards Dan. "Humphrey, you want your father? I have a proposition for you." Klaus places his hands on Dan's shoulders. Dan looks at them, and then at Klaus as if he'd lost his mind. "I need your help. I need you to protect Matt for me. Your family is the perfect protector for Matt."

"Why should I help you?" Dan folded his arms.

"Because if you help me, I will tell you the secret to your power, and answer any questions you may have about them. Besides your brother is also with your father, and I know how much you care for him."

Dan just folds his arms, and takes in all the words Klaus just says. A few minutes later he talks to Jenny about the proposition. She agrees to it.

"What do I need to do?"

*****  
Dan, Ben, Kyle, Stefan, and Jenny follow Klaus to his warehouse where Rufus and Eric were. Eric is shivering. Rufus starts to heal he just holds his head down.

"I'm sorry I failed you... Eric, I never meant for this to happen." Rufus voice was soft, and low.

"Dad, it's not your fault." Eric reassures Rufus.  
*****

"I have to find Elijah first, and tell him what's going on. Stay put. I will get your father and brother when I return." Klaus goes off calling Elijah.

Ben starts to smell Dan. Dan looks as if he lost his mind. Kyle giggles. "Man, you are so new to this aren't you?"

"To someone sniffing my ass, ummm... yeah I am." Dan says trying not to laugh.

"So, Nate just goes in tongue first?" Ben says without thinking.

Kyle's eyes get wide. Dan didn't get it at first. Then 2 minutes later he gets it.

"Ben, you are nasty fucker!" Dan responds.

"I'm... trying to... pick up... Rufus' scent." He says in between sniffs.

"Why would I smell like my dad near my ass?"

"All I smell is that Nate guy. You have lots of sex with him."

Dan face turns to a bright red, and Kyle bursts out laughing. "Welcome to the town of Blunt Ben. Says what's ever is on his mind." Kyle grabs Ben's neck playfully, then gives him a peck on the cheek. "No filter, sweetie."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Again, no filter, babe." Kyle kisses him to shut him up because Ben will continue to speak his mind.

Dan face turns back to normal. "Well, thanks for airing out all my business, Ben."

"Sorry, man. I was trying to help."

"I know. Now that we are at a standstill, what do we do?" Kyle asks. Dan shrugs. Only if they hadn't gone to find Eric, and stayed to help, and now his father was at the mercy of Klaus.

"Don't think like that man, Eric needed you." Kyle responds.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, we are pack now. I can read the aura of the other members. I can turn them into thoughts or ideas."

"Like a mind reader?"

"Something like that, but only when the person is extremely stressed."

Klaus and Elijah walk back in with Eric and Rufus in chains. Dan scolds them with vengeful eyes, but he drops his gaze and heads towards his father and brother.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Tired and hungry." Eric replied.

"Unchain them!" Dan demanded.

"Remember, you protect Matt." Klaus reminds Dan.

"I will do my part as soon as you do yours."

"Very well." Elijah and Klaus unlocks the two men from the chains. Rufus rubs his wrist. Eric stretches and the bones cracking could be heard. Loud! Crunching! Snapping!

"That feels great!" Eric yells. Eric runs over to Dan he hesitates to hug Eric because Eric was still naked.

"How about we get you some clothes?" Ben closes his eyes. "The only dick I want to see is Kyle's."

"Sorry, but you act like this was my choice." Eric snapped back. Eric waving his hands in front of his body for emphasis.

"Hey, watch it!" Kyle stands in front of Ben.

Dan gets in between all three of them. "Hey, hey, hey. Alright, calm down everyone we had a long few days."

The three men look at Dan. The relax and calm themselves.

"Klaus, how am I supposed to protect him?"

Klaus points at Eric. "His power alone can stand to the witches. See the witches are dead that are trying to get him, he acts as the wall between the other side and the living."

"How?" Dan asks.

"Dan, what is he talking about?" Rufus asks.

"I agreed to protect his boyfriend from witches, if and only if he let's you guys go."

"How are you supposed to protect yourself from witches?" Rufus sounds like he was yelling at Dan. He was trying to remain calm, but his scent was saying a different emotion. 

"Humphrey, you are untouchable by magic, he will be under your roof so pretty much protected by you. The amulets you hold will protect you."

"What if he says no?" Eric turns around. "Besides, I don't have mine."

"I might can't kill you, but I will kill that Serena girl, or that Nate guy. I can still even kill Stefan."

"If you hurt anyone I love, Matt will be the witches' bitch, and I can promise you on that!" Dan walks up to Klaus' face. He draws his claws.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
